Hidden Demons
by Innocent heart2
Summary: One day, they were three friends just walking home from school. The next, they were running away from home just to hide a demon that they had just happened to stumble upon. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The White Demon

_**Mizu: Argh! I really need to put a limit on my mind! Too many ideas at one time! So here's this story, mainly so I don't forget the story line. I hope you guys enjoy! And yes, I'll start working on all of my other story! I just didn't want this idea to slip away! Anyways, I don't own -Man. That's all I'm gonna say. **_

* * *

Hidden Demons

* * *

"Man, that biology test sure was hard today," Lavi groaned, dragging his feet down the empty street.

"I told you two not to take Mr. Mikk's bio II class," Lenalee stated.

"You didn't tell us that he teaches college level crap!" Lavi snapped, "It's insane! We're barely seniors in high school! How does he expect us to even understand half the shit he's saying?"

"Shut up, baka usagi!" Kanda snapped, swinging his backpack up to hit the redhead in the jaw, "Complaining isn't going to get us through the class that you said was going to be a freakin' easy A!"

"It's not my fault!" Lavi whined.

"Come on you two!" Lenalee sighed, "If you two don't stop bickering, we'll miss our train then we'll have to walk the five miles home!"

"Yeah, then have an irate Komui drive me and Kanda home," Lavi shuddered.

Lenalee and Lavi laughed at the thought while Kanda scanned the area. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Biting his lip, he could feel his hand twitch. His eyes darted back and forth from whatever happened to pass by and his friends. Lenalee looked up at her stoic friend and instantly realized something was wrong.

"Still got the feeling?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yeah," Kanda nodded.

"Feeling? What kind of feeling?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda said that he woke up this morning and felt as if something bad was going to happen," Lenalee explained.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yuu?" Lavi gasped, eyes copying Kanda's, "You're feelings are never wrong."

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, "I didn't tell you cause I didn't know if it was something bad or not. Something just felt…off."

"So has anything "off" happened today?" Lenalee questioned, watching as a car drove passed them.

"No, that's what so unnerving about this," Kanda stated, eyes following the same car.

"So you don't know if it's going to be good or bad. You just know something is going to happen," Lavi stated.

Kanda nodded. It was true. When he woke up, Kanda could just sense that there was something big that was going to happen. It bothered him to no end when his foster father had continuously pestered him about it only to let Lenalee do the exact same. If that wasn't frustrating enough, nothing happened that made the his feeling dissipate.

The day had been normal in every way. Lenalee came to save him from his foster father and brothers before they walked to Lavi's place. The redhead came sprinting out like the rabbit he was with his grandfather chunking large books at his head. Then Lavi talked the entire way to the train station. Well, that was something different. Lavi normally talked all the way to school but today, Kanda was fed up. He stole some poor man's newspaper and shoved it into the redhead's mouth. He had earned an angry glare from the rabbit but that was it. Kanda made sure that he kept it in until they reached school.

The only that had been different other than that would have been that Mr. Mikk had ordered five ten page papers before the end of class about five different systems of the human body. Then he gave them a twenty page test on animal behavior. Kanda could have sworn that every pencil was about to ignite on fire from how fast everyone was writing during the ninety minute period. The only saving grace was that Mr. Mikk made all tests multiple choice and he didn't check the papers past the first page. Well, unless he was in a bad mood.

"Ah! If we don't hurry, we'll miss the train!" Lenalee gasped, turning to race towards the station.

The boys just stood there for a second before tailing their female friend. Normally, they never minded the insane walk home. It always gave them a chance to be together as friends. They each knew that after high school, the chances of them sticking together were slim. So they made the most of each day together (even if Kanda always pretended otherwise). That being said, they never stayed out in the open on the days Kanda sensed something. The teen's senses had never been wrong and they weren't going to pray for a miracle.

Suddenly, there was a squeal of tires and a loud crash. The three friends watched as a car flipped multiple times before flying straight towards Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" the boys shouted, reaching out their hands as if to shove the car back.

"AHHH!" she screamed, legs frozen.

It happened so fast. Kanda's eye's caught a white blur as it raced past him with inhuman speed. Lavi's eye watched as the car started to fall on top of where Lenalee stood. Lenalee's legs slowly gave out as the car appeared above her head and it slowly drew closer. There was a loud crash of metal shattering. Next came the shower of metal as the car came to a stop on top of Lenalee.

"NO!" the two teens shouted, racing up to their buried friend.

Or so they thought. The car started to raise from where it had fallen on the teenage girl. The boys watched in astonishment as they saw Lenalee's terrified face. She was alive. A few cuts and bruises but alive! She was staring up at the car. Their eyes slowly followed hers, widening once they saw what she did. There was a man pushing the car up and off of their friend. No, not a man. A young teenager with pure white hair.

"W-What the hell…" the boys breathed out, not believing their eyes anymore.

The teen wore a once pure white, long sleeve shirt with a dark grey vest covering his chest. There was a red ribbon tied around his neck that was threatening to come off. His black slacks were shredded in to many places to count. He slowly continued to hold the car up while the teens stared at him. Blood raced to cover every inch of his white shirt while a few of his white locks started to die the same color. He bit down on his lip.

"What the hell are you doing? Get her out from under here! I can't hold it up forever!" the boy shouted.

The other two boys suddenly snapped out of their shock and quickly picked up Lenalee. They rushed away from the car as fast as they could while the boy just smiled at them. Lenalee struggled with their hold on her arms.

"What about him? There's no way that he'll be able to get out from under it!" Lenalee cried.

The three friends watched as the car started to sink back down to the ground. They all looked away. Lavi bit his lip as he pulled Lenalee into a tight hug.

"I-I didn't even g-get to say th-thanks," Lenalee cried.

Kanda bit down on his lip as he slowly turned back towards the car. So it was something bad after all…

There was a sudden sound of cracking metal. The three teens' eyes shot open and they stared at the car. It was slowly rising again. This time, the young teen was holding it up with just two hands. He raised it up till he was able to stand before tossing it a couple of feet behind him. Taking a couple of quick steps to right himself, he stared at the three friends for a second. Lenalee had already pushed away from Lavi and slowly walking up to the boy.

"Who…what…What's your name?" Lenalee struggled to ask.

The boy just stood there for a second, "Allen. Allen Walker."

"Allen," Lenalee repeated.

The boy just nodded and looked at the other two teens. Kanda swallowed loudly. The boy had blood rushing from the left side of his face, but mainly his left eye. He had probably lost it when saving Lenalee. The raven haired teen watched as Lenalee slowly bowed slightly. He reached over and pushed Lavi's head down and copied her actions.

"Thank you so much for saving her/my life," the three said in almost perfect unison.

The boy just nodded again before turning to walk away.

"Wait! You shouldn't be walking in your condition!" Lavi shouted, "We'll take you to the hospital!'

"There's no need," Allen stated, voice completely calm with no trace of pain, "I've been through far worse. You needn't concern yourselves over my well being. You'd best return home though. Farewell."

With that, the boy took off, sprinting far faster than what even Kanda was capable of. The three stared at the boy as he raced down the street.

"Who was that kid?" Lavi questioned.

"Never mind who he was," Kanda stated, "What was he?"

"I don't know," Lenalee thought aloud.

Kanda stared at Lenalee and smiled gently, "We better get you to the hospital just to be sure that you're alright. Then we can call my "dad" to pick us up."

"Right," Lenalee and Lavi sighed.

* * *

"You're extremely lucky!" Tiedoll scolded the three teens, "Lenalee could have been killed!"

"We know that already!" Kanda snapped as he held the back door of Tiedoll's car open for his two friends, "But she didn't so stop making such a fuckin' fuss!"

"You were reckless!" Tiedoll sobbed, "I could've loss my son and one of his friends!"

Kanda could feel his veins popping out from his head. He made a mental note to kill Lavi for suggesting that they tell the hospital and Tiedoll that Lenalee pushed Kanda out of the way of a car. Not only did he not believe that the hospital nurses bought that crap but did he not believe himself for letting Lavi say it was him to his foster father.

"Now, Little Lenalee, do you want me to tell Komui for you?" Tiedoll questioned once the three teens were buckled up, "I can tell him that it was a reckless driver who took an illegal turn."

"Yes please, Mr. Tiedoll," Lenalee smiled gratefully.

"Alright," Tiedoll smiled gently.

With that, the car ride was dropped into silence. Not that any of the teens paid any mind to it. There were too many questions racing through their heads. Why did that kid save Lenalee? They didn't even know him, right? What was he doing on that road anyways? No one ever took that path. That's why the three of them always walked it. Who exactly was Allen Walker?

"Oh poor thing," Tiedoll whimpered as they sat at a stop light, bringing the three out of their thoughts, "That man should be ashamed of himself."

"What are you babbling about now, old man?" Kanda sighed, rubbing his temples.

"That kid across the street," Tiedoll pointed out, "I think he did something to upset his father cause that man's yelling at him.

Lavi looked at where Tiedoll had pointed out and his eye widened, "Guys! It's that Allen kid!"

Kanda and Lenalee's eyes widened and quickly turned to face look at the boy. Lavi was right. It was that Allen kid. There was a man with him this time. A man with long, bright red hair who was shouting straight into the boy's face.

"Is that…Mr. Cross?" Lenalee questioned.

"I think you're right," Kanda stated, rolling down his window to stick his head out.

"Yuu! What are you doing?" Tiedoll snapped.

"Shut it!" Kanda snapped at his foster father, "Oi! Allen Walker!"

The white haired teen turned his head to stare at Kanda. His right eye widened while he covered his left with his left hand. He slowly took a step back only to bump into Cross. The young teen slowly looked up only to be glared at by the older man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing hanging with Mr. Cross!" Kanda shouted at the young teen, "Get your ass over here!"

Allen just shook his head no furiously and took off sprinting down an alley way. Cross just took a drag from his cigarette and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Damn it!" Kanda cursed, struggling to get his seatbelt off.

As luck would have it, the instant that he managed to free himself from the dreaded safety device, the light changed and Tiedoll was speeding the rest of the way home.

"Why do you think he was with Mr. Cross?" Lavi asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't think that he's Mr. Cross's kid?" Lenalee thought aloud.

"From the way that man sleeps around, I wouldn't doubt it," Kanda scoffed.

"Here we are, Miss Lenalee!" Tiedoll announced, "Why don't we all go explain things to Komui?"

"Yes sir…"

* * *

Kanda flopped down onto his bed. It had been one hellacious day. First they nearly lost Lenalee. Next, some kid who hangs around Mr. Cross appears out of no where and saves her. Then finally he had to sit through Komui's murderous rants as his foster father explained everything. That man needed to go check in with the happy farm. It was just too insane to bare.

"Kanda?" the voice of his foster brother, Marie, called from outside of his door, "Father told me everything. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hell. No. Now leave me alone," Kanda mumbled.

Marie was silent for a second, "Alright, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Yeah yeah," Kanda sighed, trying to bury himself under his pillow.

"Oh, and dad says your grounded!" Daisya's voice added.

"What?" Kanda snapped, wrenching his door open.

"He said that this was mainly your fault so your grounded for a week," Daisya smirked, "Too bad for you, huh?"

"Yuu! Get back in your room!" Tiedoll ordered from down the hall.

"He's really upset, Kanda," Chaoji stated, "You really freaked him out."

"Whatever," Kanda stated, slamming the door on his "brothers".

What a perfect way to end a no where near perfect day. Kanda silently cursed. He was the only one in the world that ever got grounded for nearly dieing. It was probably just another thing that he didn't understand about his foster father and he hated it. Sighing in defeat, Kanda lied back down on his bed to try and get some sleep.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep but he did know that he was going to kill that fuckin' rabbit for waking him up. Slowly,

* * *

Kanda sat up in bed. He stared at his window and sighed. That stupid rabbit had been throwing freakin' pebbles at his window for the past fifteen minutes. He quickly made his way over to his window and quietly wretched it open.

"What?" Kanda shouted softly, hoping not to wake up Marie.

"Come outside, Yuu!" Lavi called back, just as quiet.

"I can't! I'm grounded you idiot, which by the way, is your fuckin' fault for coming up with that story!" Kanda snapped.

"You too, huh?" Lavi stated, "The old panda grounded me and Komui grounded Lenalee for nearly a year."

"What? What for?" Kanda demanded.

"Who knows? Now get down here!" Lavi ordered.

"Why?" Kanda exclaimed.

"We've got a major problem," Lenalee spoke up.

Kanda's eyes widened when he spotted Lenalee. If she was disobeying Komui, then they did have a major problem.

"Alright. I'll be down in a couple of minutes," Kanda sighed.

Shutting his window, Kanda looked around his room. For whatever reason, he felt as if it was going to be one of the last times he was going to see it. He tugged a sheet off of his bed and started stuffing some clothes and precious items in it. Why, he had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to.

* * *

Throwing the stuffed make-shift bag out his window and hitting Lavi in the head with it, Kanda slowly climbed out of his window and jumped down. He landed gracefully and quickly walked up to his two friends.

"So what's the big problem?" Kanda questioned.

"Come on," Lenalee stated, grabbing Kanda's wrist.

"What the-" Kanda started to say as Lenalee dragged him down the street as fast as their legs could take them with Lavi close at their heels.

"I'm glad your got the same feeling we did, Yuu," Lavi stated, "Both of us back some stuff too."

"What?" Kanda asked, completely confused on what was going on.

The trio ran down street after street for at least thirty minutes before coming upon an old abandoned house. Kanda yanked his hand free from Lenalee's grasp and stared at the building. His eye twitched.

"So what the hell are we doing here?" Kanda demanded.

"You know that Allen kid we met today?" Lavi questioned, "Well, apparently he lives here."

"What?" Kanda gasped.

"Yeah," Lenalee sighed.

"How do you know that?" Kanda questioned.

"Well, the old panda made me take out the trash right after I got home. When I went out back to the dumpster, the kid was just lying there face down in the trash. I shook him desperately until he woke up. He seemed pretty shocked to see me actually. Then, when I tried to take him inside so I could get the old man to drive him to the hospital, he made me carry him here," Lavi explained.

"What the hell is that kid thinking?" Kanda shouted, racing through the front door of the house.

"Kanda!" Lenalee exclaimed, chasing after him.

"I swear, if that Moyashi dies because he refuses to go to the hospital, I'll bring him back and kill him myself!" Kanda cursed, stomping up the rotting stairs, "Where the hell is his room, usagi!"

"T-two doors to the left," Lavi stuttered, frightened by his friend's intense anger.

Upon reaching the door, Kanda kicked the door down. The body on the bed didn't move a muscle. Kanda cursed under his breath. His two friends stood at his side as they stared at the boy's motionless body. He watched as tears started to fall from their eyes. That was it. That boy was going to the hospital if it was the last thing Kanda did in his life. The teen stomped up to the side of the boy's bed and flung the covers off of him.

Kanda fell backwards almost instantly and tried to scout backwards even faster. He quickly covered his mouth, trying to keep his dinner down. There, on the bed, the boy's body was still bleeding out but not normal blood. It was almost pure black and it stuck to the sheets. The boy's body was also healing itself as he laid on the bed. He kept the left side of his face wrapped up in bandages but they were stained black. His left arm skin seemed to much that of the blood's along with the several tattoo's that lined his left chest.

"W-what are you?" Kanda shouted, trying to push the fear from his voice.

The boy slowly turned his head to stare at the normally controlled teen and gently smiled.

"What a simple question," he said, still smiling, "I am nothing but a demon."

* * *

_**Mizu: I got this idea cause I was looking through all of my hundreds of pics when I saw a pic that made Allen look a little like a demon. Then ding! Another plot line light turned on in my mind. **_

_**Allen: What the hell! Why am a demon? Aren't I supposed to destroy them?**_

_**Mizu: Not in this story. Plus, you're not like all the other demons.**_

_**Komui: I didn't even get a speaking part…**_

_**Mizu: Sorry Komui but I think that you're rage would have sent this story away from how I want it to go.**_

_**Komui: *waterfall tears* So?**_

_**Mizu: eh…Anyways, reviews are still very much appreciated. Ciao for now!**_


	2. Multiple Hungers

_**Mizu: Two chapters in a day. Wow. Hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer thingy time. I don't own -Man. If I did, Road would have to go through the same torture she did to Allen, Lavi, and General Yeager.**_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **Multiple Hungers _

* * *

"What a simple question," he said, still smiling, "I am nothing but a demon."

Silence…

"What?" the three teens gaped, "Surely you don't mean that."

"But I do. I am nothing but a demon," the boy smiled.

"But, Allen," Lenalee stated, not looking at him, "there's no such thing as-"

"As a demon?" Allen finished, slowly sitting up, "I can assure you that there are and there are many of us out there.

"No way," Lavi muttered.

"Yes way," Allen chuckled, "Didn't you even ponder a little on how I could not expire from such weight crushing my flimsy body?"

"…what?" Kanda questioned.

"Ah, yes. I believe my language is a little out dated. Let's see. Did you actually believe that that car could crush my body and for me to be able to walk away as if nothing happened not weird?" Allen rephrased.

"Well yeah but that didn't mean we thought you were a demon!" Lavi exclaimed, "Ahhh! My brain hurts now!"

"What did you mean by there are a lot of you…things running around," Kanda questioned, slowly starting to glare at the demon.

"Well you see, some of us are born as demons while others were made one," Allen stated, running a hand through his hair, "Na…My glamour wore off. I was wondering why you were so worked up, Mr. Ponytail."

"MR…PONYTAIL?" Kanda shouted.

Allen flinched, "P-Pardon my rudeness but I have not inquired for your names so I haven't the faintest notion of what they are."

"I'm Lavi "Junior" Bookman," Lavi said, stepping in front of a fuming Kanda, "The only that you called Mr. Ponytail is Kanda Yuu. He doesn't take lightly to anyone calling him anything but Kanda though."

"My name is Lenalee Lee," Lenalee introduced, still not looking at Allen but holding out her hand.

"Hm? Ah! I need to replace my glamour before master returns!" Allen exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, "Do you wish to have some nourishment? I have plenty."

"Nourishment?" Lenalee questioned.

"Ah! Excuse my misuse of the language. Would you three like a snack?" Allen smiled.

"S-sure," Lavi answered.

With that, Allen trotted out of the room and down the stairs. The three teens followed the demon slowly. Wasn't really happening right? There was no way that this was real. Demons were the kind of stuff that only existed inside of movies, right?

"What would you like?" Allen asked as he opened the fridge.

"A-Ah whatever is fine," Lavi stuttered, taking a place at a nearby table.

"No, no, no! You are my guests! I must be sure to be a good host and care for your every need," Allen beamed.

"Just a sandwich then," Lavi stated, rubbing his eye slowly.

"Okay, Lenalee?" Allen questioned, hiding his healing chest from view.

"J-Just some tea for me," Lenalee said, trying to smile weakly.

"Kan-da," Allen said, trying his best to say Kanda's name perfectly, "What would you like?"

"Soba noodles," Kanda said, eyebrow twitching when his friends glared at him, "What? I got sent to my room halfway through dinner!"

"Soba noodles…" Allen thought aloud, "Okay!"

"Eh?" Lavi and Lenalee gaped.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" Allen proclaimed, taking several items from the fridge and running to the shove in the back.

"What the hell, Yuu?" Lavi snapped, lightly hitting Kanda in the head.

"What? He asked what we wanted to eat. I'm hungry so I told him exactly what I wanted!" Kanda retorted.

"Do you honestly think that he'll know what Soba noodles are?" Lenalee scolded.

"Here you guys go!" Allen called out, placing the orders in front of them, "I hope I did a satisfactory job."

The each slowly tasted eat of their orders before their eyes widened, "Delicious!"

"Allen! Where'd you get this tea?" Lenalee begged.

"I made it myself from some tea leaves that I had in the back.

"I've never had such a great sandwich!" Lavi proclaimed, trying to savor a sandwich of all things.

"Glad that you like it, Lavi," Allen chuckled, "Though, it is still just a sandwich."

The two teens stared at Kanda's dumbstruck face. It was too priceless.

"Kan-da?" Allen asked nervously, "How are your…noodles?"

"…where'd you learn to make these?" Kanda questioned, trying not to choke on a mouthful of noodles.

"Nowhere. This was my first time every making them," Allen stated proudly.

"What?" Kanda gasped.

"I-Is that bad?" Allen stuttered.

"How did you know how to make them then?" Kanda questioned.

"I read it in a book once," Allen said, a fear tears appearing in his eye, "I am terribly sorry if I failed to make them according to your taste, Kan-da."

"Kanda!" Lavi hissed, hitting Kanda's head, "You hurt his feelings!"

"Apologize Kanda!" Lenalee ordered.

"Th-They're perfect, Moyashi!" Kanda quickly corrected, finishing his meal quickly to prove his point.

"Really? I'm so delighted to hear that!" Allen smiled happily.

The demon practically skipped to the back. The three stared in awe. What the hell was more wrong with this picture? The fact that that kind, gentle boy was supposed to be an evil, man-eating demon, or the way he skipped out of the room as if he was a girl going on her first date with the hottest guy in school?

It only took but a second for the boy to reappear, only this time with a tower of food. He quickly sat down with the plate and began gorging himself. As he ate, more of his injuries and blood disappeared. The three friends just watched in amazement as the demon finished his meal within ten minutes and had managed not to get anything on himself.

"I guess you really are a demon," Lavi stated, eye still wide, "There is no way that a human could have eaten all of that for a meal."

"Meal? No this was just a snack," Allen smiled.

"Snack?" the three snapped.

"Yes, just like yours," Allen pointed out, "I don't have enough food to make a full meal for myself. So I settle for small snacks."

"Okay," Lenalee sighed, "I'm willing to believe anything you tell me now."

"That's good. Friends should be able to believe one another, no?" Allen questioned.

"Friends?" Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other, "We…ah…"

"I'm very glad that I happened to meet you three. But might I be able to ask you a question?" Allen asked politely, "I have to admit that I am a smidgeon curious on why you three have decided to enter my place of dwelling and bound into my sleeping quarters as if you are the owners of this house."

"Look!" Kanda snapped, standing up suddenly, "Let's get a few things straight right here and now!"

Allen just blinked while Lavi and Lenalee tried to seat their friend.

"One, stop talking like that! All of us know that you can talk just like us and it's gettin' freakin' annoying trying to figure out what you say!" Kanda shouted.

Allen just nodded, "I was not aware that the way I speak was unsatisfactory to you. Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to talk like that!"

"Shut up!" Kanda ordered, sighing when Allen did so, "Second, we aren't your friends. The only thing that we came here for was to drag your sorry ass to the hospital cause we felt like we had to cause you save Lenalee by letting yourself get hurt! We ain't your guests and we sure as hell aren't your friends!"

Kanda's voice echoed throughout the empty house. Allen just stared at the three with a wide eye. They watched as he nervously swallowed before trying and failing to speak several times. His eye was trembling slightly as he looked at each of them.

"I-I see. Well, then, I suppose…" Allen started to say.

He brought his right hand up to cradle his head. Lenalee felt a tug at her heart when she watched the demon go from being extremely happy and curious to miserably sad in a split second.

"I must insist that you leave then," Allen finally said, "My master will be arriving soon and if you aren't my friends I cannot let you stay here."

"Master?" Lavi questioned, "You have a master? Is he a demon too?"

Allen chuckled slightly, "I almost wish he was. He might be a little kinder if he was."

"Idiot apprentice!" a loud man's voice rang through the house.

"He's here! Quick!" Allen exclaimed, rushing the three into a nearby closet, "Stay here until he leaves. And whatever you do, don't push the door open anymore than it is. Master will notice the difference."

They watched through the crack in the door as Allen quickly threw their dishes onto the stack of his plates when his "master" stumbled through the door. The three gasped. It was Mr. Cross!

* * *

"Evening, Master Cross," Allen greeted.

"What are you doing eating so late, baka?" Cross muttered, "Where's my dinner?"

"Y-You did not give me any currency to go and purchase what you requested, master," Allen stated, looking away from his master.

"You obviously did not hear me," Cross stated, "I said, where's my dinner?"

"C-Coming right up!" Allen bowed and rushed to the back.

"Idiot," Cross sighed, "How'd he managed to beat himself up this time? I thought I told him to stay away from fights with other demons."

"S-so it's true," Lavi whispered, "Allen really is a demon."

"What the hell is he doing serving Mr. Cross then?" Kanda questioned, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"This was the best I could do, master," Allen apologized as he brought in a mouth-watering meal.

Cross quickly ate his meal while Allen just stood there. He seemed to be frozen in place while Cross ate. The three just watched as Cross slowly placed his fork down and motioned for Allen to come closer. They watched as the pained expression flashed across Allen's face as he slowly walked up to Cross. The redhead suddenly pulled out a revolver out of nowhere and placed it against the demon's forehead.

"N-Not Judgment, master!" Allen pleaded, eye wide, "I-I'll make you dinner once more!"

"Idiot," Cross muttered as he slid the revolver lower down the boy's face until it came to his throat, "I told you before. If you're going to do something, get it right the first time."

* * *

The three in the closet's eyes widened as Cross fired the gun. They watched in horror as Allen fell to the floor with a strangled scream. His hands flew up to him neck as he bled out on the floor. Tears flowed from his eyes anew. Lavi quickly covered Lenalee's mouth when she made like she was going to cry. He couldn't believe his eye.

Kanda just stared out of the door at the motionless body on the floor. He couldn't stop his eyes from forming a glare as the redheaded man walked up to Allen's body and stepped on his chest.

"Learn from these fuckin' mistakes, baka," Cross scolded, pushing his boot down harder.

Allen suddenly sprang up in pain, trying to shove the man off of him. Cross just smirked and pushed down harder, cracking a few ribs in the process.

"Here," Cross said, satisfied that he cause the boy enough pain for the night.

The man slowly walked towards the entrance of the room and reached into his jacket and pulled out a large package. They saw Allen slowly sit up, eye wide, mouth open. There was no pain in his face. Just…hunger.

"You better eat soon," Cross stated, throwing the package at the white-haired demon, "I won't be able to keep getting these for you forever."

With that, Cross left without another word. The three in the closet waited a few minutes before stumbling out. Lenalee rushed towards Allen. She let out a relieved sigh when saw him no longer injured. Kanda and Lavi however were more careful. Cross told him to eat soon but it had be clearly obvious that Allen had already eaten that night. What did the man mean and what was that package?

"Hey, Allen?" Lavi asked, reaching out to place a hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Leave," Allen hissed, hair starting to spike up.

"What?" Lavi and Lenalee questioned.

Allen quickly stood up and held the package tightly to his chest, "Leave this instant! If you don't leave, stay here in this room until I return. If you leave this room…I will not be held responsible for my actions."

With that, the white-haired demon raced out of the room. He was too race for any of them to even think about catching. Kanda fell backwards and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. That boy…that demon would…

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasped, rushing to his side, "What's wrong?"

"You don't get it do you, Lenalee," Lavi questioned, slowly sitting next to Kanda, "That kid really is a demon…"

"Of course I understand it! How else would he be able to survive that gun shot?" Lenalee snapped, frustrated that her friends thought she was stupid.

"Not that," Kanda whispered, "That package…Lavi, do you really think-"

"I do," Lavi sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Glad he had the decency to leave the room and do it somewhere we won't see."

"See what?" Lenalee questioned.

"Lenalee," Lavi groaned, "Think about it. He's a demon."

"So?" Lenalee shrugged.

"What have we always been taught about them?" Lavi questioned, dreading about hearing the answer out loud.

"That they were flesh-eating monsters that kill humans without re…morse," Lenalee answered, slowly understanding, "Oh gawd…"

"What now, usagi? How do we get out of here alive?" Kanda questioned.

"We wait. If we leave this room while he's feasting on whatever Cross brought him, he'll probably kill us before we can grab the door handle," Lavi sighed, laying back down onto the floor, "Sorry that I got us into this mess."

Kanda slowly followed suit, "Don't worry about it, baka usagi. Gotta say that this will make one hell of a senior year memory."

Lavi just laughed. The thought of all the looks the three of them would get when the passed their memoir books around with this story in them was just too much. He bet that even Mr. Mikk would be a bit shook by what they wrote.

"So this could be it for us, huh," Lenalee sighed, drawing random designs in the dust, "Eaten by a creature that shouldn't even exist."

"Well when you say it like that," Lavi sighed, "That tone can make anything sound depressing."

"Komui's probably worried about me," Lenalee continued, "I'm sure he's called the swat team to try and find me by now."

"Your brother does tend to go over board," Lavi chuckled.

"He's going to be all alone now," Lenalee silently cried, "Mom and dad are dead and soon I'll be gone too."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lavi exclaimed, "I didn't say that we were going to die here! I'm sure that after Allen eats whatever he's eating up there and calms down, he'll let us leave just like he was going to."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Lenalee snapped, tears sliding down her cheeks rapidly, "How do you know he isn't waiting for us to fall asleep so he can kill us!"

"Cause he's already saved you once," Kanda sighed, covering his eyes with his arm, "Why waste the energy to save something that you can kill within a second unless you didn't want them to die?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Kanda?" Lenalee cried.

"Didn't you hear what Cross said. He said that the Moyashi had to eat soon and that he couldn't keep bringing him those packages," Kanda pointed out, "It means that Moyashi doesn't like killing anything."

None of them noticed the light footsteps on the stairs as they stared at Kanda. The normally stoic teen slowly sat up and shook the dust out of his long hair.

"He'll probably just come down here and beg for our forgiveness and then ask us to kindly leave," Kanda chuckled.

"You're wrong, _**Kan-da**_," Allen's voice stated from behind them.

* * *

_**Mizu: Too tired to write much anything else. What did Allen mean but that? Will the three friends survive to see another morning? Where's Komui's swat team search squad? What about Mana? Will he make an appearance in this story?**_

_**Allen: …I'm evil now? What the hey Mizu…**_

_**Mizu: Sorry. Not much else to put down and I'm starting to fall asleep at the computer. I welcome all reviews. Ciao for now….Zzzzzzz…**_


	3. Speeding for Confrontation

Mizu: Finished another one. Today's been great. Finished To Keep Your Love and even managed to finish this chapter. Probably not that well written. I'll rewrite some parts later. Disclaimer time. I don't own anything to do with -Man. That's all I'm gonna say. I'm out of ideas.

* * *

Hidden Demons: Speeding for confrontation

* * *

"Wh-what?" the three gasped, clinging to each other out of fear.

"That ask you kindly to leave part," Allen chuckled before smiling, "I wasn't going to ask you guys to leave."

"Huh?" the three gaped.

Allen stared that the three dumbfounded for a moment before smiling gently. He made sure to wipe his chin to make sure that there wasn't any blood running down it before walking up to them. It was hard not to laugh as the three tried to scramble backwards, hanging onto one another. They sure were a funny group of people.

"I was going to ask you guys to stay with me here," Allen smiled, bending down to stare at them, "Please?"

"Wait…what?" Kanda snapped.

"You see, it gets rather lonely here in this old house. I really would like to have some people around so this place doesn't seem so…big," Allen stated, slowly looking around, "You don't have to worry about food, I have plenty for you guys seeing as master has a different stock of food than I do. There are plenty of bedrooms so you each can have one too. There's even two full baths on the second floor."

"What makes you think that we'll stay here knowing that you are indeed a demon?" Lenalee snapped.

"Oh that," Allen laughed a little, "Well, so long as I "eat" once a week, I can control my urge for flesh rather well. After that, that's when I have to be careful not to be around humans."

"But you still have to "eat"," Lavi pointed out, "That's not very safe for us, now is it?"

"I guess not," Allen sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Hm…I know! What if I came with you guys when you guys go out during the day? I don't get the urge to "eat" when the sun is up unless I haven't "eaten" in a long time."

"Why would you want to do that?" Lavi questioned, "Can't you go wherever you want anyways?"

"No. I have to stay within the city limits unless my master lets me leave," Allen said sadly, "But he lets me go anywhere inside town. So will you guys let me hang with you when the sun is up?"

"I don't know," Lavi stated, "Yuu?"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, "I don't care. Whatever you guys think is best."

"Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"Y-You promise that to hurt us or any of our loved ones?" Lenalee questioned.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Allen promised.

"You have a heart?" Lavi asked, astonished, "Sorry, that was rude. It's just that-"

"That all stories say that demons are heartless creatures craving an end to their blood lust?" Allen finished, "It's alright. Yes, I do have a heart. Just like you humans."

"wow…" Lavi muttered.

"B-but you spending time with us during the day won't solve your loneliness at night," Lenalee pointed out.

"True but it will give me something to look forward to every night," Allen beamed, "So?"

"I guess it's okay with me," Lenalee said, smiling weakly.

"Why do you want to hang out with us anyways? Don't you have any demon friends?" Lavi questioned.

"No," Allen sighed, "Most demons detest my presence."

"Why?" Lenalee questioned, "It seems to me that if you are all demons there shouldn't be any problem."

"That's not true," Allen muttered, "I'm not like all the other demons."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked, curiosity peaked.

"Most were born as demons, I was made one," Allen stated, "and that is not even fully true."

"Huh?" the three gaped.

"You probably should head home. Your guardians must be worried," Allen said, walking to the door, "I shall await you three outside of Lavi's residence tomorrow morn."

The three just looked at each other before walking out the door, "S-see ya tomorrow, Allen."

"Goodnight to you till the morn arrives," Allen said, slowly shutting the door.

* * *

"Kanda, Lenalee is waiting for ya outside," Daisya stated, walking by with a bowl of cereal, "She seems a little impatient this morning. It's probably her time of the month."

"Never did know when to shut your effing face," Kanda sighed as he walked out the door.

" 'Bout time, Kanda!" Lenalee snapped, tapping her foot as the teen slowly made his way out to her.

"Not my fault I only got like three hours of sleep last night," Kanda yawned, "Let's just go get the fucking usagi and try to get to school before the Allen kid shows up."

"What? I thought that we told him that-" Lenalee gaped as Kanda strode passed her.

"Do you really want a demon following you around? Especially after last night?" Kanda questioned, not bothering to look back, "If we don't show up, he'll probably just think that he just missed us."

"I guess you're right," Lenalee sighed.

"Good, now let's hurry up and get-" Kanda started to say until he spotted a familiar head of white, "Shit…"

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped.

The demon looked up at them and smiled happily, "A good morn to you two."

"Wh-What are you doing here so early?" Lenalee asked.

"I've seen you three leave this area around this time before and did not want to miss you," Allen explained, noticing Kanda's frustrated look, "I hope I haven't done anything wrong."

"N-No!" Lenalee stuttered, waving her hands in front of her face, "It's just that we have school today so we won't be able to be out much."

"School?," Allen thought aloud, "Oh! The big building that master always goes into most days!"

"Get back here, you brat, and clean you room!" an older man's voice sounded.

"Get off my back, you old panda! I'm gonna miss my train if I do that!" Lavi shouted, running out of his house, "Ah, so everyone's already here."

Lavi ran towards his friends while dodging the random items thrown at him. He hopped over his gate with ease and smirked at the group.

"You're overly excited this morning," Kanda pointed out.

"Who wouldn't be? It's the science fair today. That means Mr. Mikk is going to be busy all day and we'll have a study period for that hour!" Lavi laughed.

"M-Morning Lavi!" Allen greeted, a wide smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh, hey Allen!" Lavi smiled, "Glad that you could make it!"

"Make it?" Allen questioned, tilting his head from one side to another.

"Ah!" Lenalee screamed, "We're gonna miss our train!"

"What?" the boys snapped.

"You took too long, baka usagi!" Kanda shouted as the group ran off towards the train station.

"Not my fault! I woke up late!" Lavi whined, running as fast as his legs would take him.

"Stop arguing!" Lenalee groaned, "It's not going to get us there any faster.

Allen ran beside them with ease. He just stared at them with intense curiosity. Why did they hurry so? What was so important that they had to rush to the building that his master hated so? What was this school they spoke of?

"Jump for it!" Lavi shouted, launching himself through the open doors of the train.

Kanda followed his example with more grace. The two boys stood in the doorway as Lenalee tried to catch up to them. Allen slowed his pace to match hers. She seemed to be so tired.

"You can make it!" the boys encouraged.

Allen turned to look at them. Did it not matter that she was tired to them? Why did they have to take this "train"? Was not their health more important than this school they had mentioned. The demon turned his attention back to Lenalee as she started to fall to the ground. Reacting with extreme speed, the white haired demon managed to catch the falling girl before she hit the ground.

"Lenalee!" her two friends shouted as the doors shut on them.

Allen looked back and forth between the friends as the train slowly started to pull away from the station. It was all too confusing to him. He tilted his head slightly as he looked up towards the sky. These humans were such strange creatures.

"Lenalee?" Allen said gently, "Are you alright?"

"The…the train," Lenalee panted, "I…I missed it…"

"Is it of vital importance that you are in that "train"?" Allen questioned.

"Y-Yes," Lenalee sniffled, "My brother's already left for his job so I don't have anyway to get to school."

"I see," Allen stated, kneeling in front of Lenalee, "Get on my back."

"What?" Lenalee questioned, rubbing her eyes gently.

"Get on my back," Allen repeated, "and I shall get you onto that "train""

Lenalee slowly did what the demon said. She had no reason to doubt that he wouldn't be able to reach the train. After all, this demon had already saved her life once in the pass twenty-four hours. So why shouldn't he be able to catch up with a speeding train?

"Unwrap my left eye," Allen said as he slowly stood up.

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

Allen remained silent. He just stared down the track as his white hair started to spike up like it had the night before. His body seemed to pulse with pure energy as he stood there. Lenalee swallowed nervously.

"You don't have to fully unwrap it," Allen stated, a serious tone in his voice, "Even just loosening it a bit should be fine."

Lenalee just nodded as she slowly untied the knot that held the bandages in place over the left side of his face. She slowly unwound it twice before returning her hands to his shoulders. What was he planning?

"Hold on, mi lady," Allen whispered as he slowly crouch forward a little.

That was all the warning she received. One moment she was in the train station; the next she was side by side with the train. Beside Kanda and Lavi's window to be exact.

"Lavi! Kanda!" Lenalee cried out as Allen kept his pace with the train, "Open the window!"

The two boys jumped out of surprise before fumbling with the window. They both reached out a hand towards their friend. She gratefully took a hold of each and hoisted herself into the train car. No one in the car seemed to notice though. Sighing with relief, Lenalee collapsed onto a nearby seat and just stared at the ceiling. Had that really happened? Did Allen really do that?

"Ah! Allen!" Lenalee gasped, springing up from her seat.

The white haired demon was slowly crawling through the window. He looked up in shock from Lenalee's sudden outburst. With half of his body hanging out the window, the boy froze and looked at her curiously.

"Yes Lenalee? Did I do something wrong?" Allen questioned.

"H-Hurry up and get in here!" Lenalee snapped.

"Of course," Allen said, pulling himself through the window with ease.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing here?" Lavi stuttered.

"Lenalee wished to be on this "train". I was merely granting that wish," Allen stated, slowly starting to rewrap his left eye.

"You just ran five miles going at least thirty-five mph!" Kanda shouted.

"I can just see it now on the twelve o'clock news," Lavi sighed as he slumped into a seat, "Look! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a sprinting demon!"

"No one saw us," Allen said calmly.

"No one-" the three muttered, "Everyone saw you!" "That isn't possible. I made sure that no one but you three would see that act," Allen stated, gently tapping his left eye, "Most of the people will just believe that it was a sudden gust of strong wind."

"Wait a minute," Lavi gaped, "So your eye can hide you and what you do from the eye of those you choose?"

"That is correct," Allen smiled, sitting down in a seat while looking around, "So this is a "train". Master has often spoke of them but I am afraid that I have never once been aloud to see one with my own personal line of sight."

"So you've never ridden on a train before?" Lenalee questioned.

"No. If master ever wished me to go somewhere, he would either make me walk or take me a long with him in his loud metal machine with the four wheels that rest on the ground," Allen described.

"A car?" the three asked.

"Ah, yes! That car thingy is what he take me in!" Allen proclaimed, "I find that I do much prefer this train, though, as apposed to master's car."

Allen happily swung his legs back and forth. The three teens stared at the demon. He was like a freakin' five year old. He didn't know anything of the outside world from what they could tell.

"So, Allen," Lavi stated, "mind if I ask you a question?"

"I have no objections to it, no," Allen said, still smiling.

"Ok," Lavi muttered, "Exactly, how old are you?"

"Hm. A rather difficult question you ask," Allen said, placing his right hand on his head to think, "I believe that my body is fifteen years of age but soon to be sixteen."

"Your…body?" Kanda repeated.

"Yes. I told you once before that I am not like most demons, correct?" Allen stated, "Well, my body existed before I turned into one. So my body is at least fifteen."

"Then how old are you as a demon?" Lenalee questioned.

"Hm…about three years old I suppose if we are to assume your form of aging," Allen said, rubbing his head.

"Three?" the three friends gasped.

"H-Hai!" Allen stuttered.

"Hai?" Lavi and Lenalee repeated.

"Did you just say yes in Japanese?" Kanda questioned, "How do you know Japanese?"

"Ah yet another question," Allen beamed, "I was changed in the city of Edo. That is my birthing place as a demon so it is only natural that I can speak it."

Allen stared at Kanda, "Are you not of Japan, Kan-da?"

"I-I am," Kanda stuttered.

"I hope you do not mind if I occasionally slip up then," Allen said, slightly bowing his head, "Now, may I inquire something upon you three?"

"Inquire?" the three repeated.

"Ask a question?" Allen chuckled, "You must forgive my misuse of the language."

"A-Ask away," Lavi stated.

"Is this "school" fun?" Allen asked, eyes sparkling, "What is it that you and my master do there?"

"Well, whether or not it's fun depends on the person," Lavi chuckled nervously.

"We go there to learn while your master goes there to teach," Lenalee added.

"What do you mean? "Learn"? "Teach"?" Allen questioned.

"You don't even know what those terms mean?" Kanda snapped, "Just how dumb are you, Moyashi?"

"M-Moy…ashi…" Allen repeated, eye slowly widening, "How dare you!"

"H-huh?" the three friends gaped.

"How dare you call me a bean sprout!" Allen shouted, "I am nothing like that disgusting plant!"

"H-He didn't mean it that way, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

"That's right! Kanda probably just met something totally different!" Lenalee added, "Tell him what you meant Kanda!"

"I meant that you're short, Moyashi," Kanda sighed, "And it's true."

"You say it to mean short?" Allen questioned, "What strange humans…So what does teach and learn mean?"

"To teach someone is to show them something that they don't know or understand," Lavi stated, slowly rubbing his face, "to learn is to try and understand the things that you don't know."

"So if I go to school, will I able to learn about everything in the world?" Allen asked, suddenly excited.

"P-pretty much," Lavi stuttered.

"Really?" Allen exclaimed, "Then it's settled! I shall go to school with you three!"

"Wait…_**what?**_" the three shouted.

"Is there something I must do before I can go?" Allen asked, fidgeting from excitement.

"Yeah, enroll!" Kanda snapped, "And you can only do that if you have a guardian do it for you!"

"Then I'll have my master do it!" Allen beamed, "He told me to find something to do with my days and now I have found it!"

"Do you know how to read?" Lavi questioned.

"Of course!" Allen exclaimed, "Everything I know I've "learned" from the books that master left in my residence!"

"…oh gawd," the three whimpered.

* * *

"-the hell?" Cross gaped as three of his students walked into his classroom with the one _**thing**_ he never expected to see. His demon.

"Master!" Allen greeted, "Guess what!"

"I repeat, the hell?" Cross snapped, "What are you doing with these three?"

"I met them yesterday," Allen stated proudly, "That's how come I was so beat up. Then they came to my quarters last night."

"What?" Cross exclaimed, staring at the three teens just standing there.

"It's true!" Allen beamed, "They even let me come with them this morning to school! And now I know what I want to do with my free time."

"And that is?" Cross sighed.

"Go to school here!" Allen exclaimed happily.

"Hell no," Cross stated coldly.

"Why not?" Allen whined.

"I'm not spending my money on a waste of mass like you," Cross explained.

"you…You…" Allen said, head bent low.

"Crap," Cross sighed.

"_**You fuckin' cheap-skate!**_" Allen shouted, trying to punch Cross as hard as he could.

"What the hell?" Kanda snapped, "Why are you trying to beat the shit out of him? Isn't he your master?"

Cross dodged one last punch and grabbed Allen by his hair, "I can't believe you picked these three to be buddies with. Could you have worse sense?"

"Hey! I find that insulting!" Lavi and Lenalee pouted.

"If their guardians ever found out, you'd be dead within an hour," Cross warned.

"I-I know!" Allen whimpered, trying to block out the pain in his scalp.

"What does that mean?" Kanda snapped.

"You three haven't told you guardians, right?" Cross questioned.

"No but it's not like they'd believe us even if we did," Lenalee stated.

"Good, there's still time," Cross stated, "Go home and pack all of your crap, baka."

"What?" the three teens and demon gasped.

"B-But master! I have finally managed to gain friends!" Allen whined.

"Shut up and do as your fuckin' told!" Cross snapped.

Just then, the other door to the room slowly opened to reveal Mr. Mikk walking in looking extremely tired.

"Oi~! Cross, do you have any smokes on ya?" Mr. Mikk griped.

The teacher froze once he spotted Allen. Cross muttered some sort of curse under his breath while the teens watched their teachers tense up. They watched as Allen's eye dilated in fear. As his white hair spiked up while his body shook uncontrollably. He swallowed before letting his jaw hang. Mr. Mikk's shocked expression slowly morphed into an evil glare, focused solely on Allen.

"oh crap," Allen muttered, "T-Tyki…"

* * *

**_Mizu: Yay! Tyki managed enters the story! What does Tiedoll, Bookman, and Komui have to do with Allen? Why would he die if they knew? Why does Kanda seem to be a lot nicer than usual? Is Allen still hiding secrets from his new friends? _**

**_Kanda: Why are you asking them, brat?_**

**_Mizu: Shut up! _**

**_Kanda: Tch._**

**_Mizu: Remember that all reviews are very welcome. They help me stay creative and give me the energy to torture Kanda. _**

**_Kanda: Wait, what?_**

**_Mizu: Ciao for now!_**


	4. A Past Death

_**Mizu: Haha! Another chapter done! Yay! This story is well on course! Plus, school is starting to level out so after this week I should be getting some more time to write. Another yay! Disclaimer time: I don't own -Man. If I did, do you really think that the Earl would be so weirdly attached to the fourteenth?**_Hidden Demons: Chapter four- A Past Death

* * *

It all happened so fast. Tyki suddenly had his hands wrapped around Allen's throat. His skin was turning a charcoal like color while his eyes started to change to a amber-ish yellow. He snarled at the white-haired demon as he tried to choke the poor thing.

"Finally," Tyki snarled, "You've finally appeared, you filthy mongrel!"

Allen grimaced as he pushed Tyki away from him. His white hair was fully spiked up and his body pulsed with pure power. Shoving Tyki off of him, Allen ripped the bandages off of his eye. Instantaneously a monocle/gear thing appeared over it while it quickly flash to jet black instead of white. Where his iris and pupil should have been, there were three circles of red instead.

"You dare to show yourself here?" Tyki snapped, "I'll drag you back to the Earl and be forever praised!"

"Like hell you will!" Allen retorted, "I'll never be a demon who will allow you to harm others!"

"What a waste of time you were for him!" Tyki shouted, "Why he saved your ass that day I have no fuckin' idea! But…"

Tyki's smirk grew even more feral as his eyes locked with Allen's, "I've never had as much fun as I have when I fight with you, boy."

"Speak less, bastard," Allen cursed, grasping his left wrist, "I have said this on many occasions and will continue to say it until every last one of you detestable creatures understands."

All of the sudden, an enormous white cloak appeared around Allen's form. The hood of the cloak was furry although somewhat spiked. There was a mask that rested on the cloak. That cloak seemed to cover his right arm all the way down to the tips of his fingers. His left arm was another matter though. It was pure black and where there should have been fingers, there were sword like claws. The three teens swallowed. No matter how they looked at it, Allen was truly a demon. A graceful yet deadly looking demon.

"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me, boy?" Tyki chuckled darkly.

"There is not a fragment of doubt inside of me," Allen confirmed, "You will fall before me, scum."

"Sc-Scum?" Tyki gasped, growling angrily, "I'll make you eat those words, filthy half-breed!"

There were several loud gun shots. Then, before they even realized it, Tyki lied on the ground unconscious.

"Idiot apprentice! What do you think that you're doing?" Cross snapped, "Get the hell out of here!"

"B-But master!" Allen protested, "Let me destroy this monster!" "No! If you kill him, then what do you think will happen! The rest of this family will be here within a second!" Cross shouted.

"I know that!" Allen retorted, "But I can't let this continue!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that coming from the one that won't eat human meat!" Cross snapped, aiming his gun at Allen.

"Wh-Where am I to go, Master?" Allen questioned, suddenly understanding.

"Like I care! Just get the hell out of here before he comes to!" Cross ordered then pointing to the three friends, "And before their guardians find out about you!"

"Why would our guardians even care about a demon?" Kanda snapped, "They won't believe us even if we told them!"

"So you really don't know the truth then," Cross mumbled, "If that's the case, then you three will go with him."

"What?" the three friends gasped.

"Hell no!" Lavi snapped, "I don't know what's going on but I know that it is bigger than the three of us and I'm sure as hell not going to get involved in it."

"That's right!" Lenalee agreed.

"Oh really?" Cross chuckled, aiming his gun at the three, "Are you sure about that? Who are you to say that you aren't involved with this?"

"What are you talking about, master?" Allen demanded.

"Think about it, idiot!" Cross snapped, "Why did you save them? Why did you let them get close to you? Why did you tell them your secret? What bloody reason is there for you to be so close to them considering what they are?"

"I-I don't know…" Allen whispered.

"These three must somehow be connected to you from before you were changed," Cross stated, "Now's your only chance to get back what that bastard stole from you. So fuckin' take it!"

Allen looked up at the three friends with sorrowful eyes, "Please come with me."

"Why, Allen? Why do you two want us to go with you?" Lenalee questioned, "What did you lose that you need us for?"

"If I tell you what I lost, will you come with me?" Allen asked.

"What?" Lavi questioned.

"If I tell you what that…that thing stole from me, would you come with me?" Allen questioned, trying to keep from crying, "I promise to explain everything else after we get out of here. I just can't right now."

"…fine. You tell us what you need to get back then we'll come with you," Kanda sighed.

Allen smiled and looked away from the group of friends, "He stole my humanity."

Silence…

"You…were a," Lenalee and Lavi tried to repeat.

"a…human?" Kanda finished.

* * *

"We have to hurry!" Allen ordered as they landed in front of his house.

"You better be freakin' happy that all three of us thought to bring shit with us last night!" Kanda snapped, racing to grab his make-shift bag.

"Oh I am!" Allen beamed, "I'm very happy!"

"That was rhetorical, Allen," Lavi sighed.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm really happy that you guys are coming with me!" Allen smiled.

"Oh? Allen, you've already changed how you talk," Lenalee pointed out.

"Ah, well, you did ask me to stop talking like I did." Allen blushed.

"Why do you care so much on what we think anyways?" Lavi questioned, flinging his bag onto his back.

"Because you three are my new masters," Allen smiled.

"What?" the three gasped.

"Master is only letting me leave this area because he gave up custody of me to you three," Allen stated, stretching a little, "Isn't that great?"

"No that isn't great!" Kanda snapped.

"Why do you think that it is?" Lenalee cried.

"Because I must have some sort of a master to stay by my side else demon hunters would come and destroy me before I can change back," Allen said, packing several bags of food.

"Demon hunters?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes," Allen sighed, "Actually, that's why I'm not supposed to be with you three."

"Huh?"

"You're guardians are all demon hunters," Allen stated, staring out into space.

"C-Come again?" Lavi gasped, "That old panda?"

"Well, he actually just records the stuff now and Lenalee's brother dissects and studies us. It's really just Kan-da's family that do a lot of hunting," Allen explained.

"No way," Kanda muttered, "The old man does nothing but paint."

"That's his weapon. His paint is special. It is his tool for hunting and killing demons," Allen said, "Same goes for your two brothers. The eldest uses strings of piano wire to play deadly songs while the other has a bell that he kicks like a soccer ball."

"Th-That's not true," Kanda stuttered.

"Come now," Allen smiled sadly, "Did you not find it a bit strange that they never searched for work? That you've always had so much money for leisure?"

"W-Well yeah but still-"

"And you three will one day become demon hunters as well," Allen sighed.

"What are you talking about Allen?" Lenalee asked, "There's no way that we'd-"

"Demon hunters are incapable of raising any human that does not have the blood of demon hunters," Allen interjected, "They can and will only raise those of their clan and blood."

"Wh-Why are you telling us this now Allen!" Lavi snapped, "Didn't you want us to come with you? If you know that we'll turn into your enemy, then why do you want us near you?"

"Because I'm running out of time to change back," Allen stated, "My window of opportunity is closing."

"What are you talking about now?" Kanda snapped.

"There is a way that I can change back to my old human self," Allen said, staring at the group, "To go back to my old life."

"H-How-"

"I must retrieve all of the memories that were stolen from me the night I was changed," Allen interrupted, "And to do that I must find the people that were precious to me when I was human."

"…and if you can't do that?" Lenalee questioned, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Allen sighed, "Then all my pent up hunger, anger, and bloodlust will be set free and I will become a disgusting man-eating demon."

The three dropped everything they carried. What the hell? Why was he telling them this?

"And should that day come, I want you three to be the ones to kill me," Allen said as he bowed in front of the three, "Use me to awaken your true selves. Use me to awaken your instincts as demon hunters that will allow to rid this world of the filthy pieces of rubbish."

"Th-That won't happen!" Lenalee shouted, rushing towards Allen.

"L-Lenalee?" Allen stuttered.

The young woman flung her arms around the stunned demon. She pulled him close as if to protect him from some sort of danger. Allen tried to look up to the girl's face. He felt a few droplets of tears fall upon his cheeks.

"Stop talking like you're going to die!" she cried, "Just stop it!"

"Wha-"

"I don't know why but I feel like I should I need to protect you," Lenalee whispered, "Like I need to stay by your side no matter what."

"L-Lenalee" Allen muttered.

"Same for us, too, Allen," Lavi smiled, "To tell you the truth, you remind me a lot of this kid we used to know."

"A kid you used to know?" Allen repeated.

"Yeah. He was always happy and cared more about the happiness of everyone else than his own life," Lavi said, still smiling but only to the floor, "He never did anything for himself. It was always for everyone else."

"That kid was so annoying," Kanda added, "He got on my nerves so badly. All he did was mope about how he wish that he could help everyone out even more. There were days that we'd find him passed out from fatigue cause he was trying to help everyone."

"What happened to him?" Allen asked, looking back up to Lenalee.

She just smiled sadly and slowly started to pet the young demon's head, "He died."

Allen's eyes widened, "H-How?"

"We don't know," Lavi sighed, "All we know is that he left on vacation then…"

"Then the idiot decided to save his deadbeat of an uncle by pushing him out from in front of a speeding car," Kanda spat, "They said that his uncle would have lived. The fuckin' kid died for nothing."

"His family never came home," Lenalee stated, "So he never got a proper funeral here on his home land."

Allen was silent for a long time before finally speaking up, "What was the kid's name?"

"That's the worse thing about it," Lenalee said, starting to cry all over again.

"We can't remember," Lavi added, trying to wipe away his fallen tears, "He was our closest friend and none of us can remember his freakin' name."

"The brat was a Moyashi too," Kanda muttered before letting himself to break down.

For the first time since they had heard the news, the three friends cried. That day was the worst day in history. The three of them had raced through the doors of school the first day after winter break. They had expected to see their best friend standing at his locker smiling but what they saw instead made their blood boil. There was someone else using his locker. After chewing the poor kid out, the three stormed up to the front office. They were going to make the school wish that they had never messed with them.

What they didn't expect was to be pulled straight into the principal's office and sat down in front of his desk. On said desk was a large cardboard box with all of their friend's locker stuff in it. They demanded to know what was going on when the principal handed them a large note. The three felt sick upon reading it.

_***** passed away at 15:24 on December 25 in Tokyo, Japan. He died in a car accident. ***** pushed his uncles Neah and Mana out of the way of a speeding car. While the impact would not have killed his uncles, the young man died on impact. _

_The family has decided not to return from their trip rather choosing to move to the country where their son, brother, and nephew passed away. They will be staying with their relatives in Edo. They have also requested that *****'s things be kept by his three closest friends in the states. We do hope that you understand their wishes. May peace find your minds and hearts as you grief._

After reading and rereading the note time and time again, Kanda quickly grabbed the box and the three friends sprinted out of the building. They ran down the groups hide out behind the cafeteria's back window. Once there they huddled together and tried to cease each other's tears. Even Kanda couldn't stop his tears. The three stayed there for the rest of the day and grieved. It didn't seem possible that their friend could be gone. It wasn't fair.

'_That idiot!' _Kanda shouted, tears streaking down his face, _'Why'd he have to go and get killed?'_

'_Kanda!' _Lenalee snapped_, 'Sh-Shut up!'_

'_No!' _Kanda snapped back_, 'I will not shut up! That idiot broke his word!'_

'_He couldn't help that Yuu!' _Lavi shouted, _'You know that that word meant the world to him!'_

'_Then why!' _Kanda screamed on the top of his lungs, _'Why'd he have to go and leave us? He promised that he'd never leave us! That'd the four of us would always be together! He fuckin' promised!'_

Lenalee couldn't take it anymore. She quickly moved over to her normally calm, quiet, somewhat pissy, and reserved friend and slapped him as hard as she could.

'_You had better shut the hell up, Kanda!' _Lenalee shouted, _'***** didn't break his promise!'_

'_Lenalee…' _Lavi said, amazed at the young woman's words.

'_What the hell are you talking about?' _Kanda demanded.

'_So long as we don't ever forget him and keep his memory close to us, he'll never break that promise!' _Lenalee snapped_, 'And do you really think that he'd want us to keep crying over him? You know that he wouldn't! He'd never want us to be sad so you better fuckin' cheer up!'_

After that the three did cheer up. The next day, the group made a makeshift grave for their friend under his favorite tree in the city park. One that day, each of them made a promise to their friend. Kanda swore to him that he'd become strong so that he could protect the other two and to never cry like that again. Lavi promised to his friend that he'd get through school without causing to many problems and always help the other three whenever they needed it. Finally, Lenalee swore to the deceased boy that she'd never let anything get her that depressed again and that she'd make sure that the other two boys never pushed themselves to hard.

The three stayed true to their promises all through school. They stayed by each others side. Not one was ever left alone. No relationships ever came in-between them. They pushed through classes as best they could, never leaving one to fail. Heck, they even made sure to eat his favorite food on his birthday together. But still, with everything they did after that day, there was still one thing that they couldn't do. They couldn't keep their promise with him to never leave each other. After all, only after a year, they had forgotten his name.

* * *

_**Mizu: Time for my happy dance! Oh! By the way, Hidden Demons will now be uploaded on Saturdays or Sundays.**_

_**Lenalee: Wait…Neah and Mana? **_

_**Lavi: I know who Mana is but Neah?**_

_**Mizu: *smirks* Allen knows who it is.**_

_**Lavi and Lenalee: Really? *looks around for the white-haired teen* Where is he?**_

_**Mizu: I sent him to the cafeteria to go get me some tea. He won't be back for a couple hours.**_

_**Lavi and Lenalee: awww…**_

_**Mizu: Remember that all reviews are always welcome! Ciao for now!**_


	5. Feasting Count

_**Mizu: I finally got to write on this story! All of my plot bunnies have been running away from me for the past month! *cries in corner of dispair* And it was coming along so well! Anyways, I don't own -Man. If I did, Timcampy would eat Leverrier.**_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **__Feasting Count._

* * *

"I'm sorry to have brought up painful memories of a past friend," Allen whimpered for the nth time while the three teens clung to him for dear life as the white demon raced through the countryside.

"J-Just shut up about it already!" Lavi pleaded, "And slow down a little!"

"Hm? I'm not even going half my speed," Allen stated as he tried to look away from the yelling redhead, slowly down fractionally.

"Y-You're not?" Lenalee gasped, "U-Unbelievable."

"Ah, but that is not true, mi lady," Allen smiled, jumping easily over boulders, "There is nothing that is impossible."

"Oi! Watch it!" Kanda snapped, ducking his head down further to avoid hitting a branch.

"Sorry, sir," Allen apologized, nervously laughing, "I must apologize once more. I have never had to carry so many people before. I'm afraid that I must soon stop and eat."

"Eat? Like dinner or something?" Lenalee asked as the demon slowly came to a halt.

"I'm afraid not, mi lady," Allen sighed, "for while those meals sustain me and are essential, I fear that is not the hunger that I speak of."

"Lavi, translate," Kanda sighed.

"He means that he has to eat some sort of flesh soon," Lavi stated, "Really, you were doing so well Allen."

"My apologies sir," Allen said, slowly placing the three friends on the ground, "but it is due to my malnutrition. I've used too much of my energy today. I must find something to replenish it."

"Well, what does your master normally bring you?" Lavi asked, rubbing the back of his head, "I mean, as a human flesh substitute."

"Hm…I believe you call it bull?" Allen thought, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Bull? Do you maybe mean beef?" Lavi questioned, laughing a little uncomfortably.

"Ah yes! Beef. Raw beef," Allen nodded, smiling widely.

"Gah!" the three gasped, jumping away from the demon.

"Hm?" Allen sounded, tilting his head the other way and running his tongue over his elongated canines, "Oh! These! They only come out this much when my hunger starts to be noticeable. They are nothing to fear."

"I-I see…" the three stuttered.

"So…we just have to find you some place where we can get you some raw meat?" Lenalee asked, suddenly feeling like she wanted to become a vegetarian.

"A butchers maybe?" Lavi questioned.

"Oh no no!" Allen nearly hissed, hair spiking a little, "The meat will be too old by then. Must be freshly killed to appease this sinister hunger."

"Then that means…" Lavi and Lenalee whispered, eyes slowly widening.

"we have to get you somewhere you can kill an animal to eat," Kanda said bluntly, trying to keep his last meal in his stomach.

"That is correct," Allen nodded, still smiling.

"Wh-Why are you smiling?" Lenalee demanded, "Shouldn't that disturb you that you have to eat such things?"

"Why would it, mi lady?" Allen questioned cutely, "Do not humans do the same? You still eat meat that has been recently killed. It is no different for myself except perhaps possibly a few hours."

"Y-Yes but…" Lenalee gaped.

"But to kill an animal then kill seems very cruel, correct?" Allen finished for her, "It is just something I must do to survive."

"I-I have to agree with L-Lenalee on this one," Lavi stuttered, trying not to vomit, "Th-This seems so wrong."

"I will not force you three to come with me but I must set out now to find a meal. I must ask you to stay here until my return," Allen said before disappearing into the darkening air.

"K-Kanda…are…do," Lenalee tried to say.

"We'll be fine," Kanda stated, "He won't kill us. That Moyashi really does think of us as friends even though one day we may kill him. He doesn't care."

"I wonder who stole his humanity," Lavi thought to himself, "It must be this Earl that Mr. Mikk spoke of."

"Che, none of this is making any sense," Kanda growled, "First he says he's a demon but then he speaks so derogatory to them that you'd think _**he**_ was the demon hunter."

"I wish Allen had told us more," Lavi sighed, leaning against a tree, "Right now it's like those five-thousand piece puzzles. You know, the ones that you can only solve after seeing the picture as a whole."

"Yeah," the two other agreed.

"I feel like we're missing some of the pieces to Allen's puzzle," Lavi stated, more to himself than the other two, "How did he change into a demon? Why did he change? What does he have to remember? And what does all of this have to do with us?"

There was silence between the three friends for a long time. They didn't need to speak to agree that whatever had changed Allen was probably looking for him right then. That whatever it was was not a force to mess with. This and everything that had happened within the passed forty-eight hours kept running through their heads.

"Wonder what Allen caught for his dinner," Lenalee said after about thirty minutes of silence between the friends.

"Who knows," the boys shrugged.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" Allen exclaimed as he flew down from above their heads.

"Speak of the bloody devil," Kanda grumbled, "Or should I say bloody demon."

"Hm? Oh! Do I still have some of my meal on my face?" Allen freaked, scrubbing his face furiously, "I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's fine Allen. You don't have anything on your face," Lenalee comforted, trying to still the demon.

"Really? Good!" Allen beamed.

"Baka…" Kanda scoffed, forgetting that Allen would understand him.

"So what if I am?" Allen pouted.

"Haha," Lavi laughed, "So Allen, do we know where we're going to now?"

"Actually, yes I do!" Allen smiled happily, jumping on top of a large boulder.

"Do tell, Allen!" Lenalee clapped, happy to know where'd she was being dragged to.

"Grass Range." Allen said bluntly, nodding and smirking proudly.

"…Huh?" the three gaped at the strange demon.

"Grass Range, Montana," Allen finished, still smirking proudly.

"Montana…" Lavi said, energy dropping down to zero.

"Yep." Allen said with one nod.

"Past the Rocky Mountains…" Kanda snarled.

"Yep Yep!" Allen exclaimed with two nods.

"Even though we lived in Boynton Beach in Florida…" Lenalee finished.

"Yep, Yep, and Yep!" Allen beamed, three more nods before jumping down from his perch.

"Are you fuckin' mental?" the three screamed at the poor demon.

"H-Huh?" Allen blinked.

"How do you expect us to get all the way to Montana?" Kanda demanded.

"I carry you," Allen stated.

"What about food?" Lenalee added.

"I have enough money to feed us for three months," Allen said.

"And sleep?" Lavi finished.

"You guys can sleep while I run. I do not need to sleep unless I'm restoring my body or I need to conserve energy," Allen said, stretching a bit.

"Alrighty then, mister smarty pants," Kanda growled, "What makes you think that we'd let you carry us the entire trip?" "Well, why wouldn't you? I mean, we're already close to the border of Georgia and Tennessee," Allen said, sticking his tongue out at the raven haired man.

"Wha?" the three teens gaped, "There's no way that even you could've gone that fast! We've only been running for maybe seven hours."

"Ah, but you forget my eye," Allen said, gently patting the now covered left eye, "I created an illusion to you three that we were not going so fast so not to make you sick or fearful or stuff like that."

"I thought that you were hiding our presence to everybody else," Lenalee and Lavi murmered.

"I was but I also did not to make you three sick so I included you three in a totally different illusion. That is why my energy was drained so quickly. I am not used to having to create several different illusions at once. Even the strongest of born demons find this difficult. In fact, most cannot create but one illusion at a time," Allen explained, covering his left eye with his right hand.

"S-So y-you're…" Lenalee and Lavi stuttered, hair rising on end.

"Yes. I'm one of the strongest demons in the world," Allen said with a dark smirk, "and I am neither a born demon nor am I a true demon."

"H-How?" Kanda ordered, "How does that make any sense?"

"Hm?" Allen questioned before smiling warmly, "I shall explain things soon."

"Why not now?" Lenalee asked.

"Because we must be off now. We have to try to make it to Green Range before the end of the week," Allen said, "Tyki knows I'm in this area so we must flee to an area where even he wouldn't dare look."

"And Green Range is this area because…" Lavi and Kanda asked cryptically.

Allen just smirked as he picked all three of his friend up yet again and raced off, "Green Range is surrounded by a demonic barrier."

"Wait…_**what?**_" the three confused teens screeched as the white demon's happy laughter filled the falling night's air.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Lavi sighed as the three sat in the shade of a tree for lunch.

"Get what straight, Lavi?" Allen asked, swallowing a very large piece of watermelon whole.

"Will you slow down!" Kanda snapped at the demon.

"Eh?" Allen blinked.

"You're eating as if this food was going to disappear any second!" Kanda shouted, returning to his convenience store ramen, "You'll choke or something at the rate you were going."

"That's impossible," Allen said proudly, "I'm quite please with my ability to take in large quantities of food at once."

To emphasize his point, Allen took a large bite from the rest of the watermelon. The poor demon instantly regretted it. Kanda was right. At the rate he was going, he was likely to choke. Likely and currently doing so.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped, hitting the demon in between the shoulders to try and dislodge the melon.

Lenalee just laughed at the scene as Allen proceeded to hack up pieces of watermelon, "Yes yes, we can see why Allen."

"Ugh…" Allen groaned as he blushed.

"Baka," Kanda smirked.

"An-Anyways, what I was going to say was that to get away from Tyki, who is also a demon, we're going to a place with a demonic barrier," Lavi said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "When you say demonic barrier…"

"I mean the type of barrier that keeps demons out," Allen smiled, reaching for the bag of cookies.

"Th-Then how are you going to get in!" Lavi demanded, snatching the cookies away from him.

"Awww…" Allen whimpered, throwing an extremely cute puppy dog pout his direction.

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded, stealing the cookies from the redhead.

"What I do?" Lavi whined.

"Hmph," Lenalee nearly snorted, handing a cookie to Allen, "There you go Allen. But you really shouldn't eat too many sweets. It's bad for you."

"K~!" Allen beamed, happily munching, slowly this time, on his cookie.

"I just don't get it," Lavi sighed, sitting on a nearby stump, "If you're a demon, then how can you get into the town?"

"Because," Allen said, cookie hanging from his mouth, "I'm a human changed into a demon who refuses to eat human flesh. I haven't received all of my demonic powers and have retained some of my humanity. This allows me to go places that most demons can only dream of going."

Allen's face suddenly grew dark, startling the three friends. Jumping to their feet, they looked around frantically. Was it Tyki? Maybe another demon? A demon hunter? When they heard Allen's deep chuckled, the three slowly turned their attention to the white demon, spotting his evil smirk.

"Besides that, I'm insanely strong. There is no way that that stupid barrier and the creators of it could ever hope to keep me out of it," Allen chuckled evilly.

'Wh-What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?' the three thought to themselves.

* * *

The group of four had been only traveling for less than a week when they finally reached the border to Montana. To say that they were relieved would be an understatement. The second that they set foot on that ground, Lenalee burst into tears, causing Allen to skid to a stop fearing that he had done something to hurt her. Lavi and Kanda decided that while Allen tried to figure out the confusing emotions of women they'd continue on ahead to find something for Allen to eat. The two boys had somehow grown used to helping Allen find "food" over the past few, short days. It was almost second nature.

"Do you think that he'd eat badger?" Lavi asked as he pointed to the snarling creature.

"Only if he wants to lose his hand," Kanda scoffed, kicking the animal out of his path, "Plus it's to small. Moyashi has to eat a lot remember?"

"Right…" Lavi sighed, "It was just an idea. How long do you think it will be until Allen comes racing by with Lenalee?"

"Not long- OOF!" Kanda sputtered as his face suddenly collided with tall man in a cloak.

Both Kanda and the man stumbled backwards. Lavi raced over to his dear friend as the said boy glared at the man. He certainly looked out of place here. The man was insanely tall, at least 6' 5" or something. He had black hair for the most part other than the long, thick stripe of white of hair that jutted out from his scalp. On his face was a look of bewilderment, as if they had just shown him his dead lover's ghost.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. I was just waiting out here for someone. You see, I come from the town just down the path," the man apologized.

"There's a town nearby?" Lavi asked, sighing in relief, "That's great news."

"Lavi! Kanda!" Lenalee voice sounded from behind them.

Allen slowly (well slow for him) made his way up to the two boys. Gently placing Lenalee down on the ground, Allen smiled as he turned to the man. However, when he would have introduced them all, Allen's jaw dropped as his eyes widened.

"C-C…" Allen stuttered, body trembling.

The group of three friends flinched. Allen seemed nervous. Was this man yet another demon? They had had several run ins with demons but Allen never seem anything other than amused by their attempts on his life. But this man…what was he?

"Count Krory!" Allen screamed with joy, tackling the tall man with a hug, "You've come to see us in!"

"A-Allen!" The man now named as Krory gasped, "You've already arrived! The message your master sent us was that you were not going to be here anytime before two weeks passing!"

"I raced here to the thought of that this would be these dear friends' sanctuary while we search for I have lost!" Allen beamed at the man, "It gives my great joy to know that the Count has come out to find us."

"Why on earth would I not come and get you? Just because you can walk through the barrier, it doesn't mean that it's smart," Krory scolded, "You know that the barrier will drain you of most of your strength and then you'll barely be able to move, let alone think clearly."

"What?" Lenalee screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us, Allen?" Lavi snapped.

"I forgot?" Allen whimpered, smiling nervously at them.

"bull shit," Kanda growled.

"It's just a tiny detail-" Allen tried to fake.

"It's a major detail!" Lenalee and Krory snapped.

"Allen, you know what happens when you're weakened due to the barrier," Krory stated, gently petting the boy's head, "You know what I have to do now."

Allen jumped up and hid behind Lavi, pushing him a little further, "No wanna…"

"Allen," Krory sighed, "I don't want to either but it's the only way to get you through the barrier safely without any side effects."

"But last time-" Allen started to debate.

"Last time Miranda was here just in case and you had not just raced your way across the country carrying three people, who Cross informed us were demon hunter children," Krory stated, almost glaring at the whimpering demon, "Now come here."

Lavi swore that if Allen had a tail, it would have been between his legs as he slowly approached the tall man.

"What's going on here?" Kanda finally asked, "I thought that you said that you could walk through the barrier no problem."

"I can, Kanda," Allen sighed, finally getting the other boy's name right, "but it does severely weaken me. As of right now, I've been pushing myself further than I have ever pushed myself. Last time I came here, I was at my best health and even then I nearly lost it. We have no idea what I'd do if I wasn't at my best health."

"Nearly lost it?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"I nearly broke my own set will and nearly went after a human as a meal," Allen whispered his admission, "It was thanks to Master pressing Judgment up against my head that snapped me out of it."

The three teens gulped.

"Just do it, Krory," Allen whimpered, exposing the flesh at the crook of his neck.

Kanda was about to ask what he was doing when Krory's teeth suddenly elongated and suck into Allen's flesh. Lenalee fainted within a second as the stunned boy's barely noticed. Lavi quickly reacted and managed to catch the poor girl before she hit the ground. The redhead had to swallow the bile that was making the way up his through as he watched Allen's face go from one of pure pain with a silent scream escaping his open mouth to one of nothingness. Nothingness and relief.

Slowly turning to face Kanda, Lavi saw that his friend was no better than he was with all of this. His already normally pale skin had turned to a near milk white as his dark midnight blue eyes trembled as he watched Allen's eyes slowly shut. Both boys gulped as the white demon's body went limp in the arms of the "Count".

"Sleep, our little treasure," Krory sighed, biting his hand to try and subdue his own urges to keep going.

"Wh-What did you do to Allen!" Lavi demanded, feverishly pointing at the now out cold demon.

"I just knocked him out so that his body can adjust to going through the barrier," Krory said, unconsciously licking his lips for some of the stray blood on its corners.

"Wh-What are you?" Lavi and Kanda shouted, fear evident in their voices.

"Me? I'm a demon hunter employed by Cross Marian," Krory said, pulling Allen into bridal style embrace.

* * *

_**Mizu: Another demon hunter has arrived and has hinted that there are more lurking about. Plus Cross is one as well. What will become of our young white haired demon? Will Kanda and Lavi ever get to do more stuff? Will Lenalee stop being so pathetic? Who knows? **_

_**Lenalee: I'm not pathetic! Plus if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't write it for me!**_

_**Mizu: I really do like you Lenalee, but lately you haven't really been pulling your share. This is just how I see things as it goes. Anyways, reviews are always welcomed and the same goes for suggestions. Ciao for now!**_

_**Lenalee: Nii-san! Mizu-chan is being mean to me!**_

_**Mizu: Crap…*Runs from insane Mr. Sister Complex***_


	6. Home of the Demon Hunters

_**Mizu: Woot! Another chapter done! Kind of a filler chapter though. Next chapter is where it's going to get interesting. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Even if I did, I would to freaked out by the Earl to know what to do with him. **_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **__The Home of Demon Hunters_

* * *

"This must really be confusing for you three," Krory sighed as he carried the unconscious demon in his arms.

"Ya think!" Kanda snapped, "What part of it isn't?"

"I'm just a little confused. If Allen's a demon, then why didn't you kill him?" Lavi asked, making sure Lenalee didn't accidentally slip off his back.

"Because he is far more than that," Krory said, smiling down at the white head.

"Can you explain why?" Lavi urged.

"I'm not at the freedom to explain that," Krory sighed, stopping, "We're here. This is where the demonic barrier starts."

"How can you tell?" Lavi asked, looking around.

"Once you go through one, you never forget the feeling," Krory smiled at the three, "You'll see soon enough. Let's go." "Right," both boys nodded, following the tall man forward.

They watched as Allen started to squirm in Krory's arms. There was a pained face upon his normally smiling one and they thought that the saw some tears in Krory's eyes when he looked down at the demon.

"Shush, Allen. Be still. We're almost through," Krory whispered, more to himself than to anyone, "You're pain will be over soon."

"What's going on?" Kanda demanded, racing up to Krory's side.

"It's a demonic barrier," Krory stated, "It's meant to keep out all demons no matter how strong. The only reason that Allen can come through is because he hasn't completely changed into one and the fact that he is an extraordinarily strong demon already. The barrier can't keep him out but it will try its damnest. By inflicting as much pain and damage to him, it hopes to force him out of the barrier. This way, Allen either will flee from such pain or die."

"Die?" the boys shouted.

"He won't though," Krory smiled, "This child is stronger than we could ever know. Even he does not know of the power that he possesses. The only two things on this world that do know are Master Cross and the one that changed this poor thing into what he is."

The boys watched as Krory faught to keep his temper in check, fangs trembling as they were force not to drop down, "I-I must apologize. I'm a bit…bipolar I guess you could say. Should I get angry enough, then my weapon towards demons activates and pulls me towards a more aggressive self."

"N-No problem…" Lavi stuttered, looking around, "So are we still in the barrier?"

"Yes. We're about half way through," Krory stated, looking around as well.

"It feels…warm and comforting," Lavi thought out loud.

"Exactly," Krory beamed, smiling gently at the redhead, "That's how it's supposed to feel to us demon hunters. What about you, son?"

"Same," Kanda mumbled, silently taking in the feeling of safety provided by the barrier.

"Good," Krory nodded, "To us demon hunters, whenever we come close to a barrier like this, we feel at home. That's because these barriers were set up centuries ago by our ancestors. Wherever there is a demonic barrier, there was a colony of demon hunters. In fact, my family's branch of hunters originated in Germany. So whenever I go to Germany and encounter a barrier, this feeling is intensified and I never wish to leave. For that is where my blood is at home."

"Is it that same for everyone?" Lavi asked, warming up to the tall man greatly.

"Oh yes, but it is rare for that to happen in the States. After all, the States are a mixture from all over the world," Krory chuckled, "Though it does happen. I was actually born in this town here so what I feel here is the same as I feel in Germany."

"That makes sense," Lavi nodded, "Allen said something about how demon hunters could and would only raise demon hunter children. What's with that?"

"No one knows. All we do know is that not every child in a demon hunter family will have the blood of a hunter. The ones that are not born with it, though they are still loved by their family, cannot survive within the family itself. So once the child has reached the age of one, the mother must find someone who is not a hunter raise her child for her," Krory explained, slowly his walk, "She never truly wants to be away from her child but she also knows that she could never care for the child. There's just something in our blood that makes it impossible."

"What about baka usagi and me?" Kanda asked, "We're both adopted."

"It's the same thing only reversed," Krory stated, looking over at the normally silent male, "When a demon hunter is born into a family where there are none, the family cannot raise it. They reject it. They don't know why and they really do love their children but they just can't raise them. For the most part, the children are either put in orphanages or foster care. That's where a demon hunter will find them."

"…can demon hunters be with normal humans?" Lavi asked after a few minutes of thinking.

"Of course they can!" Krory laughed loudly, "There has never been a case where we couldn't! It's just that when children are born, something is messed up with our genes. It's a lot easier if one of the parents is a hunter and the other isn't. That way they can keep their children with them."

"So that means all of our parents had to have just been normal humans then," Kanda whispered.

"Or a demon killed them," Krory said.

"What?" the boys asked, "Then why-"

"are you still alive? Duh, it's because you're demon hunter children," Krory smirked, "The demons that blindly kill humans just for fun or food are almost always low level creatures that couldn't ever kill a demon hunter. Even if the demon hunter was only a baby."

"Why is that?" Lavi asked.

"When danger is close and death is even closer, as a child a demon hunter's body will produce a powerful barrier that will kill any low level demon that comes near it," Krory explained as the group came to a paved road, "Think of it as a defense mechanism within our bodies."

"K-Krory," Allen whimpered from the arms of the count.

"We just got through the barrier, Allen," Krory smiled gently at the weakened demon, "We're going to go find Miranda now."

Allen just nodded slowly as Lavi stared at the demon. He seemed disorientated but other than that alright. Lavi sighed relief. During the entire trek through the barrier, Lavi had been so worried about the demon's safety that it had scared him. Here was this demon, apparently the same thing that his family hunted, that he had only known for maybe a week and he had already become like a little brother to him. Lenalee was right. They all had the feeling of trying to protect this demon. Why, though, was still a huge mystery.

* * *

"Allen!" a hysterical woman with dark, waving, brown hair screamed as Krory walked into a library, "You've arrived ahead of schedule!"

"Miranda," Krory sighed, leading everyone to the back of the library, "Calm down. Did you manage to find anything for him?"

"Of course!" Miranda nodded, following closely behind Krory as they came to a brick wall.

"Good," Krory stated, placing his hand on the wall, "You three, watch closely."

The three teens nodded. Lenalee, who had literally just woken up but five minutes earlier, was thoroughly confused. Where were they? Wasn't that the man that bit into Allen's neck a little bit of go? Why was Allen basically unconscious in the man's arms? What was going on? The three friends jumped when the wall suddenly split apart revealing a dark hallway leading to a rotating staircase. Rushing forward, Kanda had the presence of mind to grab on of the few torches on the wall. Scowling at the lack of light, Kanda couldn't up but feel a little excited. He had no idea as to why he was excited though. Deciding to chalk it up to the fact that he was a demon hunter, Kanda quickly followed everyone to the staircase.

"It's down a floor, Krory," Miranda stated, rushing down the stairs, "I'll meet you there!"

"Right," Krory nodded, slowly making his way down the steep stairs, "I really need to talk with the scientist about remodeling these things."

"Please do," Lavi and Kanda stated from behind him.

"Scientists?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. Much like your brother, Miss Lenalee," Krory stated, "Not all demon hunters are out in the field. We have four different types of hunters actually. Scientists who are the ones that study and store any demon that comes into our labs. Finders are those who are trained to go out and search for new young hunters that may have born into non-hunting families."

"What about the old panda?" Lavi asked, "There's no way that he's either of those two."

"You're right. The old "panda" is actually one of the rare hunters. He's a archivist, or as we call them, bookman," Krory explained, walking down a hallway.

"Hey! That's our last name! I always thought that it was weird," Lavi exclaimed, laughing his head off.

"Yes, add to those three those that are always out in the field actually fighting the demons, then those are the demon hunters," Krory chuckled stopping in front of a door.

"So are those the only ones that can actually fight?" Kanda asked.

"No," Krory stated, "Everyone can fight and kill the demons. It's just whether or not they're bodies can handle it. Once we have gained our abilities, every hunter is tested to see what they are best suited for. We've never had anyone not be a perfect match for what they were placed as."

"You know who are our families are, don't you?" Lenalee asked, leaning on Lavi for support.

"That's right. Cross knew them. Actually, all of your families are employed under Cross, just like we are," Krory said as the door they stood at finally opened, "Ready?"

"Ready," Miranda nodded, ignoring Kanda's stares.

"Ready for what?" Lenalee asked as Krory slipped past Miranda to enter the room.

"Allen's lost a lot of strength coming through that barrier. We have to get him fully healthy before letting him wander freely. It could be catastrophic if we don't," Miranda explained as Krory exited the room without Allen, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine after a few hours," Krory stated, stretching, "but, my oh my, hasn't he grown! I remember when he was just a short little bugger and I didn't have any trouble carrying him."

"That was six years ago, Krory," Miranda laughed as she patted the man on the shoulder, "It was long before the incident. You started complaining about how big he was getting when he was eleven."

"Wait," Lenalee interjected, "You knew Allen before he was changed into a demon?"

The two were suddenly stricken with silence as they slowly nodded. Lenalee smiled happily and rushed forward to clasp the other female's hand. "That's wonderful! That means Allen must remember some-" Lenalee started to praise.

"No. He doesn't," Miranda shook her head, "He doesn't remember anything about us and we aren't allowed to tell him."

"Why on earth not?" Lavi questioned, confusion returning once again.

"Allen was the son of a demon hunter," Krory stated, looking away from the group of friends.

"And the greatest demon hunter we had in training ever," Miranda finished, tears welling up in her eyes, "Then…Then that monster took him away from us!"

The older woman suddenly broke into hysterics as she crumpled to the ground. Lavi and Kanda were taken back by the new information. Allen used to be a demon hunter? Then how did he change into a demon? Why did he even let his transformation start?

"We couldn't do anything for him when he needed us most! He's saved us all from death before but we couldn't even stop that damnable monster from changing him into a horrid creature!" Miranda screamed to the ground, pounding her fist into the floor, "If only I was a little stronger! Just a little!" "Miranda!" Krory gasped, "It's not your fault! Don't you say that it is. If anyone's it's mine. I was the one that was supposed to relay the message to everyone. If I had just been a little faster…"

"What the hell are you people talking about!" Kanda shouted on the top of lungs, "Stop going off into your own damn worlds!"

The two older people just stared at the boy as Kanda stalked his way over to where Miranda was.

"And you! Why do you look like my older brother's girlfriend!" Kanda demanded, pointing at the whimpering women.

"Huh?" Miranda sniffled.

"Marie! Marie Noise!" Kanda snapped, "He brought you home two years ago saying that you were his girlfriend. Then he went away for a year and then all of this shit happened."

"Oh! Marie! You're Marie's little brother!" Miranda gasped, clasping Kanda's hand, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner! Allow me to repent for my crime against you!"

"What?" Lavi and Kanda gaped as the watched the crazed woman pull out a long kitchen knife.

"Ah! Miranda!" two new voices sounded from behind the group.

Suddenly, two men rushed forward and wrestled with the brunette for her knife for a few moments. When she finally relinquished the blade, the three friends finally got a good look at the two. One was of average height with dirty blonde, spiky hair and a goatee. The other was slightly shorter with thick, bushy brown hair, spiral glasses, and a purple necklace around his neck. Both were wearing lab coats but other than that they were dressed casually.

"Geez, Miranda," the one with dirty blonde hair sighed, "How many times has this been today?"

"Um…I lost count," Miranda stated.

"Exactly," the man sighed, "Hm? Who are these kids?"

"Oh! These are companions of Allen's," Krory stated, appearing behind the three friends.

"Allen?" the other man gasped, "He's already here?"

"Yep," Krory said, pointing at the door next to them.

"Then that's just another reason to make sure Miranda doesn't get too upset," the first man sighed before holding out his hand, "My name's Reever Wenhamm. I'm the Section Leader for the North American Science Branch here."

"And my name's Johnny Gill. I'm like Reever's right hand man!" the other man beamed.

"Yeah, not really," Reever chuckled.

"Hi!" Lavi greeted, shaking Reever's hand, "My name is Lavi "Junior" Bookman. I still understand everything that's going on but it's still great to meet you."

"Bookman? Then you must be Bookman's boy, right?" Reever asked.

"Yep," Lavi nodded, turning to Kanda, "And this is Yuu. Kanda Yuu."

"Kanda Yuu…Why does that sound familiar?" Johnny mumbled.

"Marie told us about his three brothers, remember?" Miranda piped up, "You remember how he said that even though Daisya was spontaneous and lived for the moment, he'd be a great hunter."

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, "I always remember him telling us that he also had two other brothers whose abilities have yet to awaken."

"That's right," Miranda beamed, pinching both of Kanda's cheeks in an effort to force him to smile, "This is one of his little brothers."

"Really?" Reever whistled, "Impressive. Tiedoll sure knows how to pick sons."

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped, trying to fight the light blush tinting his cheeks.

Lenalee just laughed and held out her hand towards Reever, "My name's Lenalee Lee."

"Wait…You're Lenalee?" Reever and Johnny gasped, both rushing forward, "Komui let you out of his sight?"

"You know my brother?" Lenalee questioned.

"Of course we do! He's our superior!" the scientists shouted.

"He's an absolute genius but fucking crazy too and a pain in the ass," Reever griped, "All he ever talked about was how he missed his little baby sister. Then when your parents died, Komui raced home."

"Lately, he's been doing all of his assignments from your home," Johnny finished.

"Really?" Lenalee questioned, suddenly filled with such pride knowing that her brother was such a great and important man.

"That or building a new Sir Komurin," Reever muttered, causing Johnny to jump in fear.

"P-Please don't joke like that!" Johnny pleaded, fear quite evident.

"Sir…" Lavi and Kanda started as Lenalee's shoulders fell.

"Komurin…" Lenalee finished, all feeling of pride leaving her.

'That's probably that stupid robot that he's always working on,' the three friends thought to themselves.

"So Allen's in that room?" Johnny asked, pointing at the door.

"Yes," Miranda nodded slowly.

"Um…where's Link?" Johnny asked nervously as he looked around.

"Link?" Lavi questioned.

"W-We haven't contacted him yet…" Krory admitted.

"…you're kidding, right?" Reever nervously chuckled.

"N-No…" Miranda whimpered.

"Shit…We're going to be in so much trouble now," Reever sighed, walking up to the door and placing his ear against it, "Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll still be asleep."

"Asleep?" Lenalee asked, "Wait, Allen said that he didn't need sleep."

"He did?" Krory asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well, then he told you a lie."

"What?" Kanda gaped.

"Both humans and demons need sleep," Johnny stated, "Allen's no different than either."

"Then how-" Lavi started to ask.

"He seemed to be able to make it here without sleep?" Reever asked from the door, "That's because he was pulling on all his reserved strength. He hates sleeping."

"Why?" Lenalee asked, shaking her head, "Why on earth would he hate to sleep?"

Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream from just behind the door that Reever stood out. The scientist quickly backed away from the door and just sighed. He then looked at the three teens and pointed at the door.

"That's why he hates to sleep," Reever sighed, "In his sleep, his brain tries to repiece his life together, trying to make him remember. And it always starts with the most recent memories. So he has to keep watching his own death every time he falls asleep."

"Wait…what did you just say?" Kanda questioned, eye's widening, "D-Did you just say that the M-Moyashi d-died?"

"You didn't know that?" Reever and Johnny asked, looking at Miranda and Krory, "They don't know?"

Miranda just shrugged while Krory palmed his face, "That's why I say we needed to be careful with what we say when these three arrived. None of their abilities have awoken yet so their guardians never told them anything. And it appears that Allen hasn't told them anything yet either."

"Then you tell us!" Lenalee demanded, "I'm sick and tired of everyone dodging all questions here! You're either going to tell us or I'm going to kick the shit out of you!"

* * *

**_Mizu: Cliffhanger!...sorta. Anyway, I think I've finally figured out how to get where I want to go. I'll stick to this path until the end or at least until an even better path opens up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though!_**

**_Allen: Wait...I died? What the hell Mizu! How am I supposed to get back to being a human if my human body is supposed to be dead?_**

**_Mizu: Wait and see, my impatient little Moyashi. All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome as well as suggestions! Ciao for now!_**

**_Allen: Tell me now, damn it!_**


	7. Relations Estranged

_**Mizu: Woot! Long chapter! Me really like this story. It's so much fun! Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. That's all there is to it. **_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **__Relations Estranged _

* * *

"Will he be alright in there?" Lavi asked, indicating to the loud banging noises on the door, "He's been going at it like that for a while."

"He'll be fine," Reever sighed, "It's just that after such a nightmare, Allen hates being in the dark."

"Can't say that I blame the fool," Kanda muttered.

"He just has to stay in there until Link gets here," Reever stated, walking down the hallway, "Why don't you guys come with us? We'll explain things after we contact Link."

"Who's this Link person?" Lenalee asked, trotting up after Reever.

"One of the few people other than Cross that can possibly control Allen should his demon powers start to get to be too great," Johnny explained, "He has to follow Allen around everywhere he goes while inside the barrier."

"Everywhere?" Lavi repeated.

"Yep," the two scientist nodded.

"Man…That sucks," Lavi sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"It's a precaution," Reever shrugged, nodding his head towards Miranda and Krory, "No one likes it. Especially these two here."

"Why?" Lenalee asked, sticking close to Miranda.

"They were the ones that were the closest to Allen when he changed," Johnny stated, "Well excluding those that we never knew of…"

"Those you never knew of?" Kanda repeating, raising an eyebrow at the vagueness, "As Lenalee said earlier, You guys are either going to tell us something useful or else I'm gonna kick your asses."

"haha, a violent batch of kids you three are," Reever laughed, "There are a few people that were even closer to Allen than those two there but no one has any clue who they are."

"No one?" Lenalee repeated, eyes slowly widening, "So if we find them-"

"That's right, now you're catching on!" Reever smirked, "If we find those few people who were the closest to Allen…"

"There's a good possibility that it will cause him to remember the things he needs to change back into a human!" Lavi exclaimed, figuring it out.

"Exactly!" Reever beamed, leading the group onto a platform and hitting a large green button, "And that's where you three come in!"

"Wait…us?" the three gaped, "We didn't know Allen until he had changed into a demon."

"That may be true but you must be connected to his past somehow," Krory stated, leaning on the railing as the platform shook, "Otherwise you would have never seen him."

"Huh?" the three gaped again.

Suddenly the platform shook violently and started it's rapid descent down. The three friends clung to one another, screaming their poor lungs out while the four other people just watched in amusement. Reever just smirked as he hit another button, causing the platform to come to sudden stop.

"I think… I think I'm gonna be sick," Lavi whimpered as the group of friends fell off the platform and into a new hallway.

"Come now. It wasn't that bad," Krory smirked.

"Don't worry," Miranda stated, helping each of the teens up, "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"It does get better the more times you go on it," Johnny nodded.

"To answer you question about seeing Allen," Reever stated, staring off down the hallway, "Let's just say that that's something that makes Allen different than all demons."

"No!" Kanda snapped, starting to strangle the poor scientist, "You're either going to fucking tell us or shut up permanently!"

"O-Okay! Okay!" Reever gasped when Lavi and Krory managed to drag Kanda away, "This way. Everything will be answered once you meet the person in the room we're taking you."

"I'm with you two," Lavi whispered to his friends, "I'm sick and tired of these idiots avoiding questions like this."

"We're not avoiding them," Johnny interjected.

"It's just that we aren't allowed to tell you anything about Allen," Krory added, motioning to a door.

"That's her job. Not ours…" Miranda whispered.

"Her?" Lavi questioned as they were basically pushed into a room.

"The one person in this world that knows everything about Allen's past," Reever stated as the door started to close, "Allen's older sister, Catriona Walker."

"Wait! Who?" Lavi shouted, pounding on the door as soon as it was closed.

"Hello?" a kind, gentle voice sounded from behind them.

The three friends jumped and quickly turned to find a beautiful sight. There standing in the middle of the dark room was a woman of about twenty years old. She had long dark auburn hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had bright, dark blue eyes that took in everything she saw quizzically. Her gown, that was pure white with long sleeves and came down to about mid-leg, showed to the two boys that she was indeed a fine young lady. The three friends stood in the room just staring at her.

"Who are you three?" she asked sweetly, walking closer so she could see them better.

"Oh!" Lenalee gasped, quickly trotting up to the woman and shook her hand, "I'm Lenalee Lee."

"L-Lenalee?" the woman stuttered, beautiful eyes widening in shock.

"Yes. I'm Komui Lee's little sister," Lenalee sighed.

"Th-That's not it!" the woman exclaimed, cupping Lenalee's face, "You've changed so much…"

"Huh? You already know me?" Lenalee gaped, own eyes widening.

"If you're Lenalee," the woman stated, rushing over to the two boys, "then you two must be Lavi and Kanda!"

"H-How do you know us?" Lavi stuttered, confused once again.

"Y-You don't remember me?" the woman whimpered, "Then that monster really did mean to use you three…"

"Would you please just explain things to us?" Kanda shouted, "They just told us that you'd tell us everything we needed to know so hurry up and tell us!"

"I can't believe that he found you though," the woman continued, walking back to the center of the room, "It's a miracle."

"What's a miracle?" Lenalee asked, placing her hand on the woman's shoulders, "Please tell us how we fit into all of this."

The woman just slowly nodded and flashed the group a smile that made their hearts clenched.

'that smile…it's just like his was,' the three thought to themselves.

"Though you probably don't remember me, I'm Allen's older sister, Catriona Walker," Catriona smiled gently, "And you three are the keys to returning Allen to all of us."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Lavi asked, "Yeah we saw him but I don't understand how that makes us so special or linked to his past."

Catriona just shook her head, "As Reever probably told you, Allen's different from demons in this way. All demons _**love**_ being seen by humans. It means that they're blending in. That they can walk among us and feast on us without anyone knowing about them. But not Allen. He hides from the world. With that eye of his, he can hide from almost everyone. He walks through the world without anyone knowing he's there. That's just how he prefers it."

"That's awful," Lenalee whimpered.

"Not to Allen," Catriona smiled sadly, "He always says that it's better to stay away from temptations and to do so, he must hide from the entire world. There are only a few people that can see him."

"They are?" Lavi asked.

"Extremely powerful demon hunters like Master Cross or Master Tiedoll. His glamour doesn't work on them. Didn't you find it weird how he could have been so beat up and no one thought it odd?" Cartiona explained, "I bet Allen was extremely shocked when he found out that you could see him. At first he might have chalked it up to being weakened from injuries or something but I see that didn't last long."

"So my old man and that fucking drunk womanizer can see him even through a glamour?" Kanda repeated, "What about Daisya and Marie?"

"No, they aren't strong enough yet to be able to see things through glamours that Allen makes," Cartiona shook her head.

"Are there any other people that can see him?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. Powerful demons can see him," Catriona stated walking over to a table and sitting down, "But only ones like Tyki Mikk or stronger can see him. They can dispel his glamour and make him appear to everyone if they try hard enough."

"Well, it's easy to see that we aren't powerful demon hunters or demons for that matter," Kanda scoffed, "Why can we see the Moyashi?"

"That's easy. You know how everyone's been saying that you must be linked to his past," the woman smirked, "Well, I can tell you that you aren't."

"Then-"

"You _**are**_ his past," Catriona said, smirk still on her lips as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

Silence…

"Like that makes any sense to us!" Kanda shouted on the top of his lungs.

"You just don't remember him," Catriona said, wiping her tears from her eyes, "But you three were the most important people in his life."

"What are you talking about?" Lenalee asked, exasperated.

"Come and I'll show you something that will make everything clear," Catriona beckoned, opening a door in the back of the room.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Lavi nearly growled, "This is getting really old really fast."

"Bookman old even?" Catriona smirked, looking back at the teens. "Yeah, how'd you know I was going to say that?" Lavi asked, perking up.

"because you used to say that all the time!" Catriona beamed.

"This is too weird, guys," Lenalee whispered to her friends.

"You said it," Lavi nodded, "It's like she knows everything about us."

"I don't like this," Kanda growled, "I'm getting a strange feeling about all of this…"

"Ah!" Lavi shrieked and stopping instantly, "That's it. I'm done! Yuu-chan's getting another feeling. I'm not moving from this spot until that feeling passes!"

"You idiot," Kanda sighed, hitting Lavi in the head, "I've had this feeling ever since we entered the barrier."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lavi cried.

"Because…I think it has to do with," Kanda said, lowering his voice and looking away, "him…"

"N-No way," the two other's whispered in disbelief.

"So you do remember a bit of him," Catriona stated from in front of them, "That's good. This may not be so traumatic for you then."

"Tr-Traumatic?" the three friends gulped.

"That's right," Catriona stated, flicking on the lights for the new room and setting up a stand.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Lenalee asked.

"You'll see," Catriona said, flashing them another smile, "Timcampy!"

There was a flash of yellow the flew past the three teens vision and around the room rapidly until coming to rest on the stand. Curious but cautious, the three friends slowly made their way up to the stand to inspect the object better. It was about the size of their palms; a golden yellow like orb with wings, legs, and a cross symbol on it.

"Tim, show them a memory of the past," Catriona told the orb.

The strange creation gave the four in the room a toothy grin before opening it's mouth wide and a translucent screen was projected up about them.

* * *

"_Hey!" a young Lavi shouted as he ran up to a young Kanda and Lenalee, "Am I late?"_

"_Nope~!" Lenalee giggled._

"_Moyashi isn't here yet," Kanda pretended to scoff, "He's probably lost again…"_

"_That's not very nice to say, Yuu-chan~!" Lavi taunted._

"_Just because I'm Japanese does not give you the right to call me that!" Kanda snapped, a light blush lighting on his cheeks._

* * *

"Hey, I remember that," Lenalee stated, pointing at the screen, "That's when you two were twelve and I was eleven."

"Yeah, and he was ten, right?" Lavi chuckled, "Didn't he-"

* * *

"_Incoming!" A cheerful voice called from off screen._

_The three kids looked in the direction of the voice and quickly stepped out of the way of a speeding auburn haired child. The child kept running until he ran straight into a tree. Kanda and Lavi busted out in laughter as Lenalee tried to keep from laughing._

"_Bout time you showed up, Moyashi!" Kanda laughed._

"_Sh-Shut up, BaKanda!" the boy snapped, charging at the older boy, "I'm not a bean sprout! I'm only ten!"_

"_Yeah Yeah," Kanda smirked, "There's no way that you'll ever out grow me."_

"_Meanie," the boy pouted, sticking out his tongue at the midnight haired boy._

"_So whatcha call us here for?" Lavi asked, leaning on the boy's head, "You said you had amazing news."_

"_I do!" The boy exclaimed, silver eyes wide and sparkling, "I've pushed up to your grade!"_

"_No way!" the three gasped, "That's awesome Allen!"_

* * *

Lenalee felt her knees as the realization hit the group. Lavi stumbled backwards, ending up falling on his ass while Kanda somehow managed to stay on his feet, extremely paled.

"Th-That's not possible!" Lenalee exclaimed, "H-He couldn't be…"

"Allen wasn't a demon hunter!" Lavi screamed at woman, "Our Allen would never hurt a fly! There was no way that he could have been a demon hunter!" "He died nearly four years ago in Japan!" Kanda shouted, "He couldn't be that demon!"

"Oh, but he can and he is," Catriona smirked, nodding for Timcampy to stop the projection.

"W-We forgot his name," Lenalee cried, "We forgot his damn name! And then we couldn't even recognize him when he came back to us!"

"That's not your fault," Catriona soothed, pulling the distressed girl into a comforting embrace, "It was the monster that sealed him that did that do you three."

"Wh-What?" Lavi gaped, wiping the tears from his single eye.

"The monster that changed Allen into what he is is known as the Millenium Earl," Catriona stated, serious look on her face, "He is one of the most powerful demons in this world. He will do anything to get the upper hand on us demon hunters. Even changing one of them into a demon themselves."

"S-So when Allen died in Japan-" Kanda started to say.

"He really did nearly die. That's when the Earl swooped in. He told our mother that he could save him. That all he needed was blood from four family members and then he could save Allen," Catriona growled, punching the floor, "Our father, who was the demon hunter of the family, was off fighting Tyki Mikk when the Earl came up to us. My abilities had yet to awaken so I never realized what he was until it was too late."

"What about the other two?" Lavi asked.

"That's the thing. Uncle Mana and Uncle Neah tried to take Allen and run. They knew what the Earl was," Catriona stated, tears whelling up in her eyes as she looked up at the teens, "Not all demons are evil…"

"What?" Lenalee gaped.

"That's what the Earl actually was after. Our uncle Neah," Catriona paused and took a shaky breath, "a traitorous demon to the Earl."

"What!" Lavi and Kanda shouted, "B-But Allen-"

"Was the son of a demon hunter yes. But Uncle Neah had signed a pact with the demon hunters of the world to try and help them destroy the Earl. When the Earl heard of this pact, he was determined to find a way to kill him and give an example to the demon hunters," Catriona growled, standing up and stalking to a window, "The example was to be my baby brother."

"But if he was your uncle, wouldn't you be-"

"Part demon?" Catriona sighed, "No. Demons are the same as demon hunters in that way. They can be with normal humans and their children are normal as well. But locked away within them are the capabilities to be a powerful demon. Every now and then, something happens to unlock those abilities and a new demon is born. Neah was the only one in his family that's abilities were unlocked."

"But Allen-"

"Had a few abilities locked away but not many. After two generations, if the abilities aren't unlocked, they fade away," Catriona stated.

"So then how did Allen turn into a demon?" Lavi asked.

"The Earl used all of these facts to his advantage. He managed to capture Uncle Neah and Mana and drag them with us and a dieing Allen to a random church. That's where he started the ceremony. He made sure to bind Allen's weapon so that he couldn't harm him should he have awoken. By then, mother and I had realized what was going on," Catriona stated, tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Stop that!" a younger Catriona screamed at the fat man locking her brother's weapon from activating, "Let him go!" "Let him go? Why on earth would I do that?" the fat man smirked, "This is right where I want him. He's going to be my latest demon minon."

"N-No…" Catriona's mother pleaded, "Let go of my son!"

"Listen to them, Earl!" Neah screamed from his chains on the other side of the Church, "You have know idea how powerful that boy is! You'll regret ever trying to mess with him!"

"Oh, I'm not the one who's going to hurt him," the Earl chuckled, "You are. Or more specifically, your powers are."

"Wait…Y-You're going to," Neah trembled, eyes switching to an angry golden amber, "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Kill him, brother!" Mana screamed from his seat next to Allen.

Neah's skin quickly changed into a familiar charcoal like color as he thrash against his bindings, trying with all of his might to at least scratch the fat demon in front of him.

"Bastard! I won't let you harm Allen!" Neah screamed, "Timcampy!"

The golden orb that had served the family for years suddenly appeared in front of the seething demon.

"Find Cross! Find Krory! Find someone! Anyone! We must save Allen!" Neah ordered, "Go!"

The orb swiftly flew out of the church, leaving the Earl chuckling.

"Nice try but I have hundreds of low level demons ready to chase after that puny little toy," the Earl laughed, walking over to the two women in the corner, "Now I must have a bit of your blood."

"Our what?" Catriona screamed, as the Earl slashed both of their shoulders with short knife.

"Very nice," he said, strutting over to where Allen laid, "I must say, he'll make a fine young demon, won't he?"

"H-He's not dead yet!" Neah shouted, "You can't perform any ritual unless he's-"

"If those weak little ditties are the only thing you think I can perform, then your mind must still be fuzzy from helping these worthless beings," the Earl sighed, "for the ritual I'm about to do on this boy will breath demonic live into his still live body.'

Neah's blood started to run cold. He swallowed hard as he watched his most hated enemy drip the blood from the blade onto the boy's chest. This wasn't happening. There had to be something he could do…anything!

"Now for the fun part~." the Earl half sang as he walked up to Neah and gently cupped his face, "You will by my side once again, my dear friend."

"You sick bastard," Neah growled, looking back at Allen and Mana.

Suddenly, he felt the Earl press his hand up against his chest and press down. Thinking that the Earl was just going to finish him off there and then, Neah bit down on his lip and tried to think of something he could do to help Allen. Then, the pressure on his chest was gone and in its wake was an unbelievable pain. A pain that was swearing him down to his very soul. He screamed out as loud as he could and begun to thrash about. His eyes locked onto the Earl. What he saw made his blood chill even further.

"S-so that's what you're doing!" Neah shouted, vision starting to leave him as it settled on the dark purple aura that the Earl was pulling out of him, "You're stealing my demon self and are going to place it in Allen to awake his demonic self."

"Oh? You can still think straight?" the Earl smirked as he tugged harder at the aura, "Impressive. But why don't you focus those thoughts on how long you'll live without your demonic life force?"

"B-Bastard," Neah hissed, eyes locking on Mana.

'That's it…" Neah thought to himself.

"Mana!" Neah shouted, using more strength than he thought he had, "You must seal Allen! Do it now! Before the Earl places my abilities into him! We cannot allow him to use Allen for whatever he wishes!"

"But N-Neah, I can't do that to A-Allen!" Mana shouted, "He's like my own son!"

"I don't care!' Neah screamed at his older brother, "You must do it now while this bastard is busy with me! Once he frees my demon self from me, there'll be nothing stopping him from putting it in Allen! You must seal the boy or we'll lose him forever!"

"R-Right…" Mana whimpered, pulling out a small blade and approaching Allen slowly.

"Brilliant deduction, Neah Walker," the Earl hissed, "but I wonder how long you can hold onto your demon self."

"Shut it, fatso!" Neah shouted.

"Allen…forgive me," Mana whimpered as he brought the knife to the left side of Allen's face.

Mana pressed into the flesh there with just enough pressure to break the skin. As he slowly drew it down and across the boy's cheek, he was slowly chanting the only seal that he knew of. He forced himself to ignore his brother's final screams as the monster known as the Earl finished his deed. Knowing that the Earl was about to pounce upon him, Mana quickly cut Allen's flesh just under his eye. Never stopping his chanting, Mana was blown across the church. Even as he hit the opposing wall with a deafening crack, the determined man kept chanting.

"Stop it!" Catriona screamed once again, "Leave my brother alone!"

"Allen!" a deep male voice boomed from the doorway of the church.

"Father!" Catriona cried, "He's trying to change Allen!"

"Ah, the Calvary has arrived a tad to late," the Earl smirked as he forced the dark purple aura into Allen's tiny, damaged body.

The poor boy's silver eyes shot open and a horrible scream was forced out of his throat. His father raced forward with his weapon activated. As his father charged at the Earl, Allen thrashed back and forth, clawing at his chest and left arm. Catriona suddenly felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and a new set of senses where awakened. Seeing what was truly happening was truly terrifying. Watching her baby brother's own gentle aura being taken over by the dark one of the demonic origin was too much.

"A-Allen…" Neah whimpered as he tried to crawl over to where his nephew lied, "H-Hold on. W-We'll stop the pain…"

The battered and near death demon slowly dragged himself over to where the poor boy laid screaming. He placed his hand over the failing boy's eyes and finally managed to calm the boy.

'I must make sure that the suggestion gets through,' Neah thought to himself as he forced his thoughts into the poor boy's mind, 'Never feast on human. Never harm a human. Help them. Love them.'

Neah screamed out in pain when he felt a hand reach into his body and clench around his heart.

"T-Tyki…" Neah growled, letting his head fall to the ground next to Allen's left hand.

"It's nice to see you too, brother," Tyki smirked as pushed a hole into the batter demon's heart.

'D-Damn you…' Neah thought as he watched Tyki disappear.

The dying demon gently lifted his nephew's left hand and brought it to his lips, pushing one last thought into his mind, 'This is your weapon. Not the Earl's. They are your enemy…Remember that you're loved…I'm sorry Allen…please forgive me. I do love you…'

Neah's eyes searched the walls where they locked onto his brother's and smiled, 'I leave the rest up to you, my dear brother…'

Mana nodded as he watched the last life leave his brother's eyes. Still chanting the seal, the battered man slowly made his towards the two bodies of his loved ones. Dropping to his knees next to them, Mana followed his brother's example and placed his hand over Allen's eyes. He continued with his chant, praying that the fight would be over soon. The poor man's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain cutting through his body and thoughts. Looking down to the source, Mana's eyes softened when he saw that it was Allen's weapon that he was impaled on. Smiling gently, Mana leaned down and gently kissed the boy's forehead above his left eye as a red pentacle started to appear on the skin as his auburn hair bleached itself to white.

"Allen…This shall protect you from most of the demon power coursing through you…I'm sorry we could do more but this will allow you to search for your humanity without fear of losing it," Manda whispered as tears flowed from his eyes, "I love you, Allen…I'm glad that it's by your hand that I'll join Neah in death…"

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"A-And that's it," Catriona whimpered, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "Allen turned into a demon due to that horrid monster."

"Wh-What was that seal?" Lavi demanded.

"It's what allows Allen to stay sane with all of that demonic power within him," Catriona said, turning to face them, "It allows him to channel it all into one spot and use it. It also blocks the power and bloodlust from taking over him."

"And his arm," Kanda gulped.

"That's his actual weapon from when he was a demon hunter," Catriona stated.

"But if your parents where there, why didn't they come back with him to the states?" Lenalee asked.

Catriona ran a hand slowly through her hair, "Th-They died by Allen's hand. The Earl quickly placed the seal on Allen's memories, making him his newest play thing. Allen was at that moment a mindless killing machine. Th-The E-Earl ordered him t-to k-kill our parents a-and he did…Th-then Cross came and sent the Earl fleeing saying something about tying up loose ends. Cross shot Allen in the throat with Judgement and watched as he healed rapidly but seemed to gain his own conscious mind back, minus the memories.

"Cross then made up a story of what was going on, actually telling Allen that the Earl had just changed him into a demon but leaving out everything else. Krory and Miranda were there and crying their eyes out. Miranda tried to use her weapon to save Allen from his fate but it didn't work. It was then that Cross explained that we had to find out what memories where the key to unlocking them all. Once we did that, we could change him back. So we all settled for returning to this town to allow Allen to rest up."

"A-And that k-key to everything is…" Lavi stuttered, gulping nervously.

Catriona nodded, "You. His three closest friends."

"B-But why didn't we remember him?" Lenalee questioned.

"Because that Earl bastard," Kanda growled, "The loose ends. They were sealing away Allen's name from us so we couldn't find him and unlock his memories, right?"

"Exactly," Catriona smiled gently, "but now that you know, what will you three do?"

"What do you think?" the three snapped, "We're going to get our best friend back!"

* * *

_**Mizu: Whatcha guys think? Am I doing alright explaining things? At least the connection between the Allen and his friends is finally out in the open. But what will they do now? How will they get their old Allen back?**_

_**Allen: *still banging on the door* Let me out already! **_

_**Lavi: Why do you have him locked up?**_

_**Mizu: Cause I don't want him killing me for making him kill Mana…again…**__**Anyways, reviews are extremely welcomed! So are suggestions! Ciao for now!**_


	8. Starts with Learning

_**Mizu: It's really bad when you know what you want to do but have such a bad brain block that you can't do anything! Words just don't come, at least for this story. I've got a million ideas for new stories but I refuse to start another until I finish at least one story. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Leverrier would be shot out of a cannon and into a active volcano. **_

* * *

_Hidden Demons: Starts with Learning…_

* * *

"So…" Lavi sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't know," Lenalee and Kanda sighed.

The three were sitting at a table at the cafeteria just waiting for it to open. Sighing, Lavi placed his head on the table. Looking at the doorway, they saw Catriona sauntered in, a bit of a worried look on her face.

"Have you three figured out what you're going to do yet?" Catriona asked, worry clear as rain in her voice.

"Not yet," the three sighed.

"Thank goodness," Catriona sighed, "I nearly forgot to tell you three something very important."

"What's that?" Lenalee asked.

"You can not tell Allen that you knew him before he was changed into a demon," Catriona ordered, "If you do, the seal that holds his memories might cause him to pass out or, even worse, attack you. Afterwards, he won't remember what you tell him."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kanda growled, "You people are still being pretty skimpy with details."

"I can't really tell you what to do," Catriona sighed, "We've tried everything ourselves. We tried showing him pictures, videos, and things that he used to play with but nothing works. He just thinks that it's some kid and starts smiling and saying how happy he looks."

Lenalee was silent for a moment before standing up and hugging the woman, "You're extremely strong."

"Wh-What do you mean, Lenalee?" Catriona stuttered.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through," Lenalee whimpered, "If my brother didn't remember anything about me and thought I was someone else, I don't know what I would do. I know that I wouldn't be as strong as you are though."

"L-Lenalee," Catriona gulped, trying to fight back her tears.

Suddenly there was an explosion from somewhere above them along with several loud screams.

"Wh-What was that!" Lenalee gasped, the two boys jumping up from their seats.

"Looks like he finally managed to break out of that room," Catriona sighed, running her hand through her hair, "He'll probably be here within a second, depending on how long it takes him to find your three's scent."

"Huh?" the three gaped.

Catriona just pointed at the doorway as a flash of white ran into the room. Side stepping the speeding blur, the woman pulled Lenalee out of the way. Kanda quickly jumped out of the way leaving Lavi to be tackled to the ground by the blur. When the dust settled, there was a hysterically crying Allen tightly clinging to Lavi.

"Don't worry about him crying like that," Catriona gently smiled, "That's just how it gets after coming out of that room. He runs for the closest person he recognizes and glomps them."

"Thanks for the bloody warning!" Lavi and Kanda snapped.

"Lavi!" Allen cried, rubbing his unwrapped left side of his face against the redhead's chest.

"Hm? Allen, where's your bandages?" Lenalee asked as Lavi finally pushed the demon off of him.

"Huh?" Allen blinked, both of his eyes teary pools of silver.

"Wait, wasn't you eye black?" Lavi gaped.

"So you didn't tell them at least that much?" Catriona giggled, "Allen's left eye is only like that when other demons are around or he needs to use a lot of his demonic power. Otherwise it looks just like a normal eye."

"Really?" Lenalee stared in awe.

"Yep~!" Allen beamed, cocking his head to a side.

"Then why did you keep it covered, Moyashi?" Kanda scoffed.

"Stop calling me that!" Allen whined, "I'm not a bean sprout! My name's Allen!" The three friends gaped at the white demon. Did he even know what he was saying? Allen flinched under the stares when he realized what he had just said.

"Ah! I'm sorry Kanda!" Allen apologized, bowing in front of Kanda.

'Maybe…' Kanda thought, 'If I can get him to fight with me like he used to, then just maybe he can go back to how he was.'

"Anyway, to answer your question, there are two simple reasons," Allen said, gently swaying for an unknown reason, "One.) I injured it while helping Lenalee that day."

Lenalee looked down at the ground as she remember that day. How could something that had only happened a little more than a week earlier feel like it happened a lifetime ago? Like she had known Allen that long.

"Two.) There are a lot of demons in that city," Allen stated, still swaying, "That's why there are so many demon hunter families there. It's like a little base cause there's a never ending supply of akuma!"

"Akuma?" the three repeated, looking to Catriona for help.

"Akuma are the ones that serve the Earl. While some are born demons, most are demons that were made by the Earl," Catriona said sadly.

"Like-" Lavi started to asked.

"No. When he creates an akuma, the Earl uses someone who has died recently. He steals some blood from their closest family and pours it over a demonic skeleton. Then he somehow manipulates a family member to yell out their name, sealing the deceased's soul within that false body. The Earl then feeds a family member to his new demon, forever changing them into a demon. Then the skeleton is stored away somewhere for a few days as it grows its new body, most of the time taking the face of the first it killed," Catriona explained.

"Then why-"

"The other way the Earl can create a demon is if someone has the abilities locked inside of them. Then he just needs a trigger for those abilities and be there when the new demon takes his first bite of human flesh," Allen sighed, placing his hand on his head, "Then he's free to control them until they die even though they keep their free will and consciousness."

"That's terrible," Lenalee whimpered.

"What happens if he isn't there when they do?" Lavi asked, curiosity eating away at him.

"Then whoever is there gets to control the demon," Allen whimpered, "That is…if they know what to do. If they don't, the new demon goes on a killing rampage until a demon hunter comes to free it from its pitiful existence."

"Allen," Lenalee and Lavi whispered, watching Allen's face morph from pained to sorrowful.

"The Earl doesn't work alone either. He has…agents that scout out possible akuma and then call him out to do the deed. They also hunt us down in hopes of pushing the Earl further towards his goal," Catriona sighed.

"Goal? The demon has a goal?" Kanda questioned.

"Yep. He wants to kill all humans," Catriona stated.

"That's original," Kanda scoffed, sarcasm obvious.

"Actually, most demons don't mind humans. It's just that the ones that appear to us are the ones that hate us," Catriona smiled sadly, "It's a shame really. Most just want to live quietly and peacefully but there are always a few bad apples."

"I take it that the agents must be pretty close to the Earl, right?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes, as close as one can get," Catriona nodded.

"If they hunt demon hunters, why haven't we been attacked?" Lenalee questioned.

"You were, remember?" Catriona pointed out, "Tyki Mikk is one of those…agents, and a high ranking one at that."

"So he knows that we're-" Lavi started to say.

"Yes. They've probably always known. It's just that they've never been given an order to go after you three," Catriona explained, "That is until of late."

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"Now the Noah are starting to attack hunters more and more. I don't know what we're going to do about those horrid creatures," Allen nearly growled.

"Noah?" Lavi questioned.

"It's what we call an extremely powerful family of demons. The agents of the Earl. The Noah all follow the Earl, who is believed to be the first Noah himself. They are the closest demons to him and are normally kept right by his side. That is," Catriona elaborated, "except for the fourteenth Noah. For whatever reason, the fourteenth has always chosen to stay away from the Earl."

"Why?" Lavi asked, freeing a thirst for knowledge he normally kept under lock and key.

"Probably because the fourteenth wasn't really a demon himself," Allen stated, "The first fourteenth Noah was a human that's powers awoken within him after he accidentally ran into the Earl. Apparently, all Noah were originally related by blood so now whenever their genes are awaken within-"

"What, they can awaken in a totally different person?" Lavi gasped.

"Yes," Allen nodded, "After the fourteenth was awakened, all the Noah decided to pick humans as mates. But there is something different in there genes from all other demons. After they died, their descendants' genes kicked in and they were, at least partially, reborn into this world. Their new demon form held all of their powers and all the memories of the previous Noah. But still, they are totally different from each other."

"So when you say awake, you're basically just saying that their powers were passed on to someone else," Lavi stated, dumbing it down."

"Correct," Allen nodded again, "As I said, the first fourteenth was awoken after he accidentally met the Earl. He didn't know he was a demon so when he shook his hands, their blood reacted with one another. That simple touch was all that was needed as a trigger for his buried genes. Once the trigger goes off, there is nothing anyone can do to stop the transformation."

"So is there anything else that the Noah have in common?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked at Catriona as if asking permission, "May I?"

"Is Link here?" Catriona asked, looking around.

"…no," Allen whimpered.

"Then why not?" Catriona chuckled.

Allen briefly smiled before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. When they opened they were a golden amber while he skin was slowly turning a charcoal like color.

"Y-You look just like Mr. Mikk," Lenalee gasped.

Allen let out a low growl to the comment before walking closer to the lunch counter, "Please don't say that. I am very aware of how close my appearance is to that beast."

"And again with the derogatory speaking of demons," Lavi snickered.

"These are traits all Noah share," Allen stated, opening his arms wide, "Amber eyes, charcoal skin, crossed shaped sigma on their foreheads, maniacal smiles when we succumb to what we desire, and an extraordinary amount of power."

"Alright, you've shone them. Now change back before Link gets here," Catriona stated, looking over her shoulder cautiously, "You know we can't let those from Central see you in your Noah form."

"Why's that?" Kanda asked, curiosity at it's own breaking point.

"Central are those at the very top of the food chain," Allen sighed, slowly changing back to his normal form, "They truly never have trusted the fourteenth even though the past three demons agreed to serve with the hunters to fight against the Earl. They're just a bunch of paranoid fools."

"Allen!" Catriona snapped.

Allen flinched and looked away from everyone, "I'm sorry, mi lady. Please forgive my saying of things that should remain unsaid."

"Mi lady?" Kanda repeated.

"Yes," Allen sadly nodded, "Other than you three and my master, she is the one that I follow."

The three teens jumped at that, "Why's that!"

"Because I'm the demon that murdered her parents and little brother," Allen whimpered, staring down at the ground.

Catriona turned away as well, trying to hide her tears from the brother that had forgotten her.

"Wh-What?" Lenalee gasped, "But…"

"It was when I was changed," Allen whimpered, legs giving out underneath him as he brought his hands up to wipe the tears from his face, "The Earl commanded me to kill the three people he placed in front of me and I did. I ripped them to shreds to where there was practically nothing left of her brother. That's when Master appeared and stopped me from killing Lady Catriona and eating any of the flesh.

"When he told me what I had done, I begged for her to kill me. I wanted to repent for my awful sin against her, knowing that it was probably pointless to ask for forgiveness. But, even without asking for it, she wrapped her arms around me and told me that she had already forgiven me. I did such a horrendous act against her and she still forgave me. That's why I follow her. I want to repay my debt to her. To stay by her side and protect her." Allen finished, voice trembling as it slowly grew louder and louder, until he was basically yelling.

"Oh my…" Lenalee cried, burying her head in Lavi's neck as the three friends finally realized just how bad their lost friend had it. He really didn't know anything.

Kanda slowly walked up to his once forgotten friend and gently placed his hand on his head, ruffling his hair. When Allen looked up at him with teary eyes, Kanda forced a smile.

"We'll help you," Kanda promised, "We're going to change you back. Lavi, Lenalee, and I are gonna make sure to get you back to whatever kind of an idiot human you were."

Allen took a second to process this, slowly smiling warmly at the normally stoic male, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Kanda."

* * *

"Why'd you have to go and promise him that, Yuu?" Lavi whined as some poor finder (they were told the ones in the pale tan jackets where finders) prepared their room.

"What did you expect me to say, baka usagi!" Kanda snapped, "Just let him sit there and wallow in his depression? Besides, I thought that it used to be yours or Lenalee's job to cheer him up. Neither of you were stepping up to the plate so I took action."

"Still," Lavi complained, "We needed to know what we were going to do before we promised him anything."

"Master Kanda? Master Lavi?" the finder asked as he reappeared from their door.

"Eh!" both gasped, "Master?" "Yes. All demon hunters that go out in the field to fight are referred to as Master by finders," the finder replied, "Even if they are our equals, we find that they deserve the title so much more."

"Now that can't be true. We were told that you guys still fight demons and kill them," Lavi blushed.

"While that is true, you are the ones that are better suited for fighting. So it is only natural that we finders are honored to follow you and show that pleasure by calling you Master," the finder stated.

Kanda nearly growled at the man. Even though the man's face was covered in bandages up to his nose, Kanda was extremely certain that the man must have been blushing or something. It made him sick. If this was how all finders were, he was sure that he was going to hate them.

"So what's your name, finder?" Lavi asked, sensing Kanda's tension.

"Toma. Myself and another finder, Gozu, will be your personal finders while you stay here," Toma stated, starting down the hallway, "So if there is anything at all that you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

"This place is so fucking messed up," Kanda growled, stomping into their shared room.

"Agreed," Lavi sighed, following suit, "I really wish I was Lenalee right now. She gets her own room."

"Shut up, usagi," Kanda sighed as well as he let himself fall face first on his bed, "What the…"

"What is it, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"This bed…it feels just-" Kanda started to say.

"Like your own?" a familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"Eh! Marie!" Kanda gasped at the sight of his older foster brother.

"In the flesh," Marie smirked before sighing, "You had father worried sick, Kanda. I can't tell you how relieved he was when Master Cross called us and told him that you were here."

"H-How did Cross know we were coming here?" Lavi gaped.

"He said something about his idiot apprentice not knowing anywhere else to go," Marie sighed, "Father's racing through the halls with Mr. Lee right now trying to find you guys."

"Great," Kanda scoffed, burying his head under his pillow, "First a depressed Moyashi and now a sister obsessed scientist."

"Moyashi?" Marie questioned.

"Allen," Lavi provided.

"Allen," Marie repeated, his blind eyes slowly widening, "Y-You mean Al-Allen Walker? The son of Travis Walker! He's alive?"

"If by alive, you mean a demon that refuses to eat human flesh and apparently the fourteenth Noah-thingy, the yes. He's alive," Kanda growled from under his pillow.

"A d-demon?" Marie stuttered, "C-Cross never told us anything about that. He just informed everyone outside of the main base that Allen had died in Japan because of a Noah attack led by the Earl."

"Why would he tell you guys?" Kanda darkly laughed, "It wasn't really like it applied to you guys. Though he probably could have told you that he was housing the new fourteenth about ten blocks from our house."

"Allen was staying in our town? Then how did-"

"He was never allowed out unless it was to try and find some of his memories," Lavi finished.

"Wait…The new fourteenth?" Marie gasped, "Y-You're joking, right!"

"Why would I joke!" Kanda snapped.

"B-But the fourteenth-"

"The fourteenth was his uncle," Lavi stated, sitting down on his bed, "While they were on a family trip in Japan, the Earl found them and did some kind of ritual that took the fourteenth's powers and sealed them inside of Allen, awakening his hidden demon genes."

"Th-Then Travis must have died because of that…" Marie sighed, "That poor child…Does he know?"

"Nope," the two boys sighed.

"So that's why you left," Marie whispered, "You three must be the key or something-"

"How can you piece it together so easily!" Kanda snapped, throwing his pillow at his brother, "We don't know anything about any of this crap that's going on around us and yet we're the ones expected to do something about it!"

"He does have a point," Lavi nodded, "We haven't even awoken our abilities as demon hunters yet."

"That doesn't matter. You three were all so close that there must be something that you four share that will bring him back," Marie smiled gently, "I'm positive that you guys can do it."

"Gah, all of this shit to save one kid," Kanda growled before turning away to face the wall on his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I told you to meet me in the sealed room," a blonde man with two dots on his forehead scolded a pouting Allen.

"Well sorry! I don't remember asking you to come here, Link," Allen pouted, "I still say that Central can shove all of this crap about me betraying them up their fat asses."

"Be that as it may," Link coughed, trying to hide both his laughter and slight disgust, "You still should follow their rules else they will try to terminate you."

"Yes yes, I know that," Allen sighed, "geez, are you sure that you and Reever aren't related?"

"…You're talking more freely now," Link stated, staring into Allen's wandering eyes, "And you're speech pattern has changed."

"Huh? Oh that's cause my new mast…er…friends have asked me not to speak like I normally do. I must practice whenever I can so that it becomes second nature," Allen beamed, squinting his eyes to try and see something running his way, "Who's that?"

"Who?" Link asked, "It looks like Master Tiedoll and Master Lee."

"Tiedoll? Lee? You mean the two idiots that master said he had to watch over while we were still in that town?" Allen asked, watching as he realized that the two were on some sort of robot, "Lee…Komui Lee?"

Link nodded as the robot with it's two passengers came to a stop in front of them, "It's nice to see both of you two again."

"Link!" Komui cried from the top of the robot, "Where's Lenalee!"

"And Yuu-kun!" Tiedoll joined in.

"I believe that they went up to-"

"Demon Alert! Demon Alert!" the robot suddenly sounded, causing Allen to flinch.

"Huh! Inside the barrier?" Tiedoll gasped.

"Where is he, Sir Komurin?" Komui asked.

"Location is approximately six feet straight ahead. Power levels…off the charts. Left arm is presumed to be dangerous. Is under several self induced glamour as of now," the robot sounded off, freaking Allen out so much to drop most of his glamour except the one that kept him in his human form.

"H-Huh?" Allen gaped, "H-how can that thing tell what I am-"

"Die demon!" Komui howled as the robot shot off several missiles towards him.

"Shit!" Allen screamed, turning on his heel and sprinting back the way they came, "Help me! Lunatics on the loose!"

"Oh, how to dissect you, little pretty boy," Komui cackled from atop the robot, "Oh, it's been so long~!"

"You must let me paint his near lifeless body, first, Komui," Tiedoll added, pulling out his paint, "I'm sure that he'll be a masterpiece." "But of course!" Komui smirked towards the other man.

'Paint? Komui Lee? Shit! These are Kanda and Lenalee's family!' Allen thought to himself as he sprinted down the hall.

"B-B-BaKanda!" Allen screamed, using his overly powerful lungs and a bit of his demonic power to amplify the halls, "Lena! Lavi! Help me!"

* * *

Kanda and Lavi jumped out of their beds when they heard a few explosions down their hallway.

"It's probably just Komui and father blowing up some poor guy who hit on Lenalee," Marie smiled, "Don't worry about-"

"B-B-BaKanda!" Allen's voice rushed through the hall like a sonic boom, "Lena! Lavi! Help me!"

"Allen!" Lavi and Kanda shouted, sprinting out into the hall.

Kanda barely jumped out of the way as Allen tackled Lavi to the ground, trembling in fear. Lavi struggled for a moment until he felt Allen's tight grip on his shirt.

"What's going on Allen?" Lavi asked, managing to stand up.

"H-He's going kill me!" Allen cried, looking up at the three people there with pitifully, watery, silver eyes.

"Who is?" Lavi asked.

"K-Komui!" Allen cried, more tears flying from his eyes, "I didn't even do anything!"

"Déjà vu," Kanda and Lavi murmured.

"Why's he gonna kill you?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know!" Allen cried, trying pitifully to wipe the tears away, "Then your dad wants to paint me! Why!"

"Dad?" Kanda repeated as a giant robot finally appeared with his father and Komui on top, "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of a demon," Tiedoll smiled, "This is going to be your first lesson, Yuu."

"Like hell it is," Kanda sighed while Lavi tried to drag the crying demon into their room, "That Moyashi is our friend and I'll be damned if I let you hurt him."

"Friend?" Komui questioned.

"Moyashi?" Tiedoll repeated, "the only kid you've ever called that was Allen…Walker…Don't tell me-"

"Hey, you're not as dumb as you look, old man," Kanda scoffed, entering his room and slamming the door.

* * *

_**Mizu: So…tired... And I've got too many ideas. *imagines England's mint bunny***_

_**Fly'n Mint Bunny: Who're you?**_

_**Mizu: I'm Canada…Gah! I just did something I swore I wouldn't! *swats away the imaginary mint bunny and sighs* You see, I got sick right after my friend watched Canada in Hetalia. And unfortunately for me, I sound exactly like Canada (dubbed) when I'm sick. So she was picking on me for two months while I fought to regain my voice. Why? Cause I made fun of her inability to do accents like me. Though that kind of back fired on me cause now I'm England, France (a poor one at that) Russia, North Italy (learning his accent) Australia, Canada, and I think possibly Austria...maybe. I'm not that great at accents but it's enough to make my friends laugh at least...**_

_**Allen: …She's lost it…**_

_**Lavi: Nah, that's just how she gets when she's under too much stress cause of school.**_

_**Allen: But she's only been there for a week.**_

_**Lavi: So? School's hard and it tends to suck. **_

_**Mizu: Couldn't have said it better. Reviews are still extremely welcomed and I totally love all suggestions too! Ciao for now!**_


	9. Swords of Memories

_**Mizu: So many stories, so little time…ugh. I hate school, or, more to the point, homework. I'm sorry that this chapter took forever to get out. I was debating greatly on what to do. Oh! And the pairing for this story has been decided, though the pairing will only be really obvious in later chapters (A lot later chapters). So I'll be hinting it from now on but it won't (hopefully) be a major part of the story. Disclaimer time! I don't own -Man. If I did, do you really think I would let Allen be declared a Noah! (If you haven't read the latest chapter of -Man, then I'm sorry.) WAHHH! ALLEN! **_

_**Allen: Eh…You guys better get on with the story before she gets too emotional to do anything. **_

* * *

_Hidden Demons: Swords of Memories_

* * *

"Hey, you're not as dumb as you look, old man," Kanda scoffed, entering his room and slamming the door.

"Hey, calm down Allen!" Lavi tried to calm the hysterical demon, "It's okay, dude. They aren't gonna hurt you."

"Wh-Why were they going after me?" Allen whimpered, tears still flowing out of his eyes, "I didn't do anything. I just was standing there."

"Man, this is just like that time," Kanda muttered under his breath, "Just like the first time-"

"Just like when?" Allen asked, staring intently at the stoic teen.

"J-just like when our friend first met Komui," Lavi interjected, "He walked in with Lenalee and called her Lena right before seeing him. Komui went nuts and kept trying to set him on fire for the next couple of months."

"Oh...So he's insane?" Allen asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yep." both nodded.

"Oh…" Allen sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Though that robot will cause trouble now…"

"His robot?" the two others blinked.

"It can see through my glamour," Allen stated, covering his left eye, "Or at the very least it can detect them."

"And that's a problem," Kanda growled, annoyed, "Why?"

"I-I'm not confident in what I am without my glamour," Allen stuttered, face flushing, "It's my mask of security."

"Che," Kanda scoffed, "It's just a mask."

"That may be," Allen nodded, pulling his legs up to meet his chest, "But it's my mask."

Lavi shrugged as Kanda looked at him, confused. Neither understood what the demon had meant by that. The boy seemed so grief stricken now. It was nothing like they knew of him or even remember of him.

"Guys?" Lenalee's voice sounded from the other side of their door, "What's with the balling duo out here?"

"Just leave them be and get in here," Kanda scoffed, roughly pushing the demon off of his bed.

"Ow!" Allen yelped as he hit the ground, "Whatcha do that for!"

"You were on my bed," Kanda sighed.

"You could have just asked me to move," Allen nearly growled while Lavi went to the door to let their female friend in.

"Too much time to do," Kanda grunted, burying his head in his pillow.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" Allen hissed, hair spiking up just a tad, "I never do anything to you and yet you always set out to hurt me. You've always been like this, BaKanda!"

"Then you should be used to it, shouldn't you, Mo…" Kanda started to growl as he sat up when he realized what the demon had said, "M-Moyashi…"

Allen sat on the ground frozen, staring at nothing. Kanda leaned over the bed, causing his hair to cover the white-haired demon's face. By some strange occurrence, Lavi and Lenalee had failed to notice Allen's slip up and still stood in the doorway and talked up a storm. This left Kanda to deal with the stunned demon. Gulping, Kanda inched his face closer to Allen's staring into the orbs of pure silver. He was still conscious. That was good but Kanda had to admit he was worried.

"I-I…I," Allen stuttered, finally staring back into Kanda's midnight blue eyes, "K-Kanda…"

"Think, Moyashi," Kanda whispered, thankful that the loudmouth redhead had yet to realize what was going on, "Try and remember something. Anything."

"K-Kanda," Allen whimpered, eyes tearing up, "I-I remember…I-I knew you guys…Th-Then there was something about a sw-sword."

"A sword?" Kanda repeated, hushed.

Allen nodded, eyes still locked with Kanda's, "Wh-What's going on with me? I-I've never r-remembered anything before."

"I told you earlier, didn't I?" Kanda murmured, "We're going to get you back to normal. I'll make sure to get your memories back to you." "P-Please," Allen whimpered, eyes staring longingly at the stoic teen, "D-Don't leave me…E-Everytime I remember something, it's painful."

Kanda slowly and quietly pulled the demon back onto his bed. Wrapping his arms around the idiot Moyashi, Kanda finally spoke to him, "I know, Moyashi. I know but you have to remember. You just have to deal with the pain."

Allen chuckled bitterly into Kanda's shoulder, "Still such a jerk, aye BaKanda?"

Kanda just stayed silently as he felt Allen become limp in his arms. Cursing, the teen gently placed the demon down onto his bed before stomping over to the redhead. Kicking the idiot out into the hallway, Kanda marched down the hallway towards where he hoped he would find that Krory guy they met earlier.

* * *

"A sword?" Krory blinked as Kanda marched up to him.

"Yeah, Moyashi said something about a sword," Kanda stated.

"Really? Allen said something about a sword?" Krory asked, excitement starting to grow.

"Yes, now tell me everything you know of him and swords!" Kanda snapped as Lavi and Lenalee trotted up to him.

"Well...I know that when Allen uses his weapon at full power, his entire left arm can change into a giant sword," Krory thought aloud.

"Really?" Lavi gaped, "That's incredible."

"It's just something that he's able to do," Reever stated as walked up from behind the group, dragging a whimpering Komui behind him, "Allen's weapon has always been special. He's been extremely capable with all fighting tactics and he knows how to wield his weapon to perfection. In battle, Allen can't lose. He won 't lose."

"That's a pretty cocky insinuation, isn't?" Lavi sighed, "After all, he's just a kid-"

"That's not true, Lavi," Komui spoke up, "Allen is a demon. He is a demon under the control of demon hunters and he is completely loyal to them. If Master Cross ever ordered him to never lose, Allen will never lose."

"That's not fair to Allen!" Lenalee snapped, "So if he ever gets in a fight, he has to keep fighting until he wins?"

"Yes," Komui nodded, readjusting his glasses, "He has no choice in the matter."

"Such a horrid idea," Reever groaned.

"Back to our previous conversation," Kanda growled at Krory, "Is there anything else that would connect Moyashi with swords?"

"Nothing that comes to mind," Krory said after a second, "You guys?"

"Nada," Komui and Reever sighed.

"Dammit," Kanda growled, "Thought that would get me somewhere."

"Well, why don't you go ask his sister?" Lenalee thought out loud, "If anyone should know about Allen, it would be her, right?"

"You're right!" Lavi beamed, hugging Lenalee tightly, "So let's go find her-"

Suddenly, a loud shrill siren filled everyone's ears. The three friends quickly covered their ears as the siren grew louder. All the lights had switched off and emergency lights of red had turned on.

"That didn't take those idiots long, now did it?" Krory growled, hair spiking back as his fangs elongated, "How many do you think there are out there?"

"Who knows?" Komui sighed, looking around, "Where's Link?"

"Well, probably looking for Allen now," Reever stated, sighing.

"What's going on!" Lenalee cried out.

"We're under attack from some demons," Krory stated, quickly stalking down the hallway with everyone in tow.

"And from these readings, extremely strong demons," Komui added, seeing a head of blonde and white run up to them, "Or maybe it is just this devil right here."

Allen whimpered before quickly hiding behind Kanda.

"So is he allowed to?" Krory asked as he readjusted his cape.

"Yes but just this once," Link nodded, looking at the three friends, "You three need to stay here."

"But-" Lavi started to interject.

"None of you have weapons that you can use," Komui stated, "Until you do, you will not be allowed to fight."

"You can watch how the fight goes with Timcampy," Allen smiled, handing the group the golden orb, "I've got to go now."

"No way! We're going with you, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped, batting the toothy orb away from him.

"It's too dangerous for you three," Komui stated, walking towards a door.

"Does it look like I care?" Kanda growled, "We've gone through so much with this idiot already and I'm not gonna let that end here!"

"Yuu," Lavi whimpered behind him.

"Besides, I've got a _**lot**_ of built up anger that needs to be released," Kanda smirked at the white-haired demon.

There was silence for a long second. Then, finally, something broke that silence. Laughter broke the silence. Laughter from the demon that stood in the room, to be exact. The boy wrapped his arms around his abdomen as uncontrollable waves of laughter crashed upon himself. There were a few crystal clear tears that hung at the corners of his eyes. Everyone just stared at the demon as he laughed. The demon tried to walk backwards, only to run into a door before crumbling to the floor. The sound of the lost teen's laughter somehow flitted above the roaring of the siren as it lifted everyones' hearts as well.

"I-I don't know why but," Allen finally started to say, once he regained control of his breathing, "b-but that makes me so happy to hear. It feels like I've heard that from somewhere before. It's…It's a comforting thing, I suppose."

'That's because you said it a long time ago,' the three friends mused.

"Fine, Kanda, you may come with me," Allen smiled at the boy.

"Whoa now-" Komui started to protest.

"Hey! If Kanda's going, count me in!" Lenalee smirked, hugging the demon tight.

"Me too! No way am I going to let Yuu have all the fun!" Lavi exclaimed, smile wide on his face.

"No!" Komui screeched, crying hysterically, "I will not allow my precious Lenalee to go out there."

"They need to gain experience," Allen stated, walking up to the door behind him, "This is a good time to see what they can do."

"I agree," Link nodded, looking to Allen seriously, "Do it."

"Right," Allen smirked as his spread his palm out against the door, eyes sliding close.

The air became drenched in power almost instantly. Allen's hair spiked up as the three friends stared, confused. Then, starting from his hand, the door slowly started to glow a sinister purple, reaching out in vein like lines towards the ends of the door. The pressure of the air started to fluctuate rapidly, mainly around Allen, causing his hair to whip around wildly. Everyone quickly took several steps back as this grew in intensity. Most took to holding their arm in front of their face in a futile attempt to protect themselves.

There was a small sound coming from Allen. It was gentle and calm and…sounded nothing like Allen did. It sounded like a small, fragile child. No, not a child but a boy. A boy that was singing a sad song as if trying to calm those that stood around Allen. The song itself was a gentle and beautiful piece, sounding celestial by its self. The song made the boy sound just like a young angel that had just risen to heaven and was crying while it watched over all those that it loved. A sad song indeed.

Allen opened his left eye slowly. The monocle within a gear appeared in front of it and swirled a few times. His eye was black instead of white with three red circles in place of his iris and pupil. Allen bit his lip as the monocle within a gear swirled several more times before stopping. He growled low in his throat as the door slowly started to change from a sinister purple to a pure and gentle white.

"How many are there, Allen?" Krory asked.

"A lot," Allen growled, stepping away from the door once it was fully white.

"A lot of what?" Lenalee asked.

"Demons," Link stated, "Walker can tell how many there are of the disgusting creatures with use of his eye."

"That's helpful!" Lavi grinned happily before it died away, "So what's with the door?"

"This is how we will get out into the battle field without the enemy seeing us," Krory stated, gesturing for the three to go first, "See for yourselves."

"How will this get us out there?" Lavi asked, pointing out the window.

"It's the power of the fourteenth," Allen stated, looking down at the ground, "The fourteenth is able to connect places together. He is the only Noah that can do that."

"And since you- Oof!" Lavi started to piece together when Kanda elbowed him in the stomach. Hard, "Whatcha do that for, Yuu!"

Kanda just glared at the redhead before pointing towards Allen, "Just shut your damn mouth, baka usagi."

"R-Right," Lavi gulped, walking up to the glowing door.

"How does the door work, then?" Lenalee asked, walking up beside Lavi.

"Like this," Krory beamed, shoving the poor girl through the door.

"Lenalee!" Komui cried out.

"Don't worry sir," Allen smiled at Komui as he started to step through the door, "I'll protect her."

"That's not any better!" Komui cried out, just let the spoiled brat he was.

"Move it, Moyashi," Kanda growled, pushing the demon through the door before stepping through it himself.

"Ow! Stop being so mean, BaKanda!" the rest heard Allen whine.

"Stop laying on the ground then, baka Moyashi," Kanda scoffed.

"Stop kicking me!" Allen shouted as Lavi stepped through the door.

"Alright you two, knock it off. We've got some fighting to do," Lavi sighed, helping Allen up while Lenalee stood back and giggled at the sight.

'Even though he can't remember Kanda, they still can't be left alone together,' Lavi thought, 'Maybe it's just something in their genes.'

'Those two are so cute together,' Lenalee squealed in her head as Allen and Kanda glared at each other.

* * *

"Where are they fighting?" Krory asked as the group raced through the forest.

"Right up ahead," Allen said, stepping up into the trees, "I'll set up a few glamour to help you out. Just give me a sec."

"What's he gonna do?" Lenalee asked.

"Probably hide us from the demons for a little bit. Then probably disguise himself," Krory explained.

"Disguise himself?" Lavi asked.

"There is a Noah up ahead," Krory said, "We don't know which one it is so Allen can't just waltz up there with a single glamour hiding his presence. There are a few of the Noah that he can but most can see through his invisibility glamour. He has to set up at least four to ensure that he won't be discovered."

"But why would that matter if Allen is inside of the barrier?" Lenalee asked, watching Allen carefully.

"Tyki Mikk and the other Noah may not be able to get inside of the barrier but the Earl can," Reever sounded from behind them.

"Where's my brother?" Lenalee asked.

"He "stayed" behind," Reever stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"You tied him up, didn't you?" Krory questioned.

"Yep," Reever nodded, looking up in the tree.

"Wait. Why would the Earl come here?" Lavi asked, looking around carefully.

"He wants Allen," Reever said, pointing up to the white-haired demon, "The damn creature will do anything to get Allen."

"So that's why he booked it out of Dodge when Tyki found him out," Lavi said as the demon landed next to him.

"You don't look any different," Kanda stated as Allen stood up straight.

"Why would I?" Allen scoffed, "My glamour doesn't effect those that I know."

"So did you find out which Noah it is?" Reever asked.

"Tyki," Allen growled, hair spiking up, "Let's go."

"Whoa there, Allen!" Krory said, racing in front of the white-haired demon, "You know the rules."

"Screw the rules!" Allen cursed at the Count, "I want my revenge and I want it now!"

"We can't let you do that, Allen!" Reever exclaimed, grabbing the demon's arm, "You have to do what we tell you to do!"

"Why! If I kill the damn idiot, the Earl won't know any better! He'll just think that Tyki made a stupid mistake," Allen growled at the scientist.

"That's not how it works and you know it!" Reever snapped, "If you kill Tyki, the Earl will want some sort of revenge and will do anything to get it."

"So what do you want me to do!" Allen shouted, canines elongated and eyes narrowed as he glared down the scientist, "Let that disgusting creature live!" "That's exactly what you'll do, Walker," A new voice sounded from behind them.

Allen just growled darkly as his friends turned to see a man that resembled Adolf Hitler almost perfectly with dirty blonde hair. His face held a scowl, one that even Kanda thought had probably been there since birth.

"Leverrier," Allen growled at the man, "You can't honestly expect me _**not**_ to kill Tyki." "I do," the man smirked, "You will do just enough damage to run the demon off. No more. No less."

"No!" Allen shouted, raising his voice beyond what his friends ever thought possible, "That scum needs to be killed and mine will be the hand that will do it!"

"Not on this day, boy," the man hissed, "That is your order. You'd do best to follow it."

"Why should I! You're not my master! You have no power over me!" Allen shouted at the man, chest heaving, "Unless Master tells me to do so-"

"He did," the man smirked yet again, "He just gave me permission to give you orders during battle."

"Wha?" Allen blinked, anger leaving his face for a moment, "M-Master would never do such a thing."

"But he did." the man smirked again, walking up to Allen and placing a choker around his neck, "Now be a good boy and do as you're told."

Allen just growled at the man as he stepped back, "You wanna know something, Leverrier?"

"What's that, Walker?" Leverrier smirked still.

"I have never hated humans before," Allen said, a dark smirk growing on his face, "but I have to wonder who is indeed worse. The demons that feed on you or the humans that trick their fellows into willingly sacrificing themselves. Such stupidity."

With that, Allen ran off towards the fighting, leaving Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee confused.

"Such an impudent demon," Leverrier scowled, turning around and heading back.

"Wh-Who was that?" Lavi asked.

"Th-That's Leverrier," Krory shivered, clinging tightly to Reever.

"He's one of the highest members of Central," Reever explained.

"So he's a demon hunter, right?" Lenalee asked.

"No," Reever shook his head, "He's just a normal human who watched his demon hunter siblings grow up. Because of that, he managed to wheedle his way to the top of Central and oversee everything that goes on."

"He hates all demons, too," Krory added, looking towards where Allen had been, "It doesn't matter if they are good or bad. He just hates them all."

"Baka," Kanda scoffed, heading in the direction Allen had moments ago, "I can see why Moyashi thought that."

* * *

_**Mizu: S-Sorry bout earlier…**_

_**Allen: You okay, Mizu?**_

_**Mizu: *suffocates Allen in a giant bear hug* No! Don't leave us, Allen!**_

_**Lavi: Um…*sweat drop* Mizu seems quite emotional today, doesn't she?**_

_**Lenalee: Yeah, she does. Maybe we should do something to cheer her up?**_

_**Lavi: Hm…Let her kill Leverrier?**_

_**Lenalee: Nah, she wouldn't do it yet. I think she's got a plan for him. **_

_**Lavi: Grrr…Oh! I know! Let's make her an Allen cake!**_

_**Lenalee: And let you mess up her kitchen again? No way!**_

_**Kanda: How about you guys just shut up and end of all this crud.**_

_**Lavi: Awww…Yuu's worried about Mizu and Moyashi-chan!**_

_**Kanda: Shut up! And don't call me that!**_

_**Reever: Eh…Well, I guess I'll be the one to inform you all that Mizu enjoys all comments and suggestions. Be they reviews or be the complaints, she reads and enjoys all of them.**_

_**Allen: *gasping for breath* H-Help…me!**_

_**Mizu: *still crying* Allen! Come back here!**_

_**Reever: Eh…I got to go save Allen now. Ciao for now! Mizu! Put him down right now! No! We need him for the rest of the story!**_


	10. Heartbreaks

_**Mizu: It's been a long time since I've updated this one. Not going to say much here except that I added in a major thing from the original series so to cause something to happen. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, all those that did wrongs to Allen, Kanda, and Lavi would pay the ultimate price for their crimes!**_

* * *

_Hidden Demons: Heartbreaks_

* * *

"Dammit! They won't stop coming!" Lavi shouted, whacking a random demon on the head with a large stick.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Kanda snapped at the redhead, using his own large stick *****cough * branch *cough * to take down several demons.

"Maybe we should have waited until we got weapons!" Lavi cried as a demon grabbed his shoulder.

"Lavi, for once, I'm siding with Kanda," Lenalee sighed as she landed hard on said demon with her now bloody heels, "Shut up and fight."

"R-Right," Lavi slowly nodded, "But you're lucky! You've got at least some sort of training."

"I wouldn't call ballet and gymnastics training, Lavi," Lenalee giggled as she kicked a demon's head off.

Lavi was just about to continue his rant when a figure of white landed beside them.

"Allen!" Lenalee squealed happily.

"You alright?" Allen asked, his cloak flowing behind him to reveal the blood dripping down his face.

"We should be asking you that," Lavi shuddered, bashing another demon's skull in.

"I'm fine," Allen laughed, running a claw through his white hair, "Just a few scrapes."

"A few scrapes my ass," Kanda growled, savagely beating down a random demon.

Allen shuddered as his vision locked onto Kanda, "Such brutality…Remind me not to get on Kanda's bad side."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lenalee asked, stepping up to the demon's side.

"I'm fine," Allen reassured, "Most of this blood is from the other demons."

"Have you run into the Noah?" Lavi asked as Kanda took down the last demon in their area.

"No. I can't get near him," Allen growled, tugging at the choker with his right hand, "This blasted thing shocks me every time I do."

"Why?" Lenalee asked, inspecting the choker.

"They don't want me to kill any of the Noah so close to the barrier," Allen stated, "They don't even want me to be seen by them."

"Because the Earl will come here for you?" Lavi asked.

"No. That's what they don't understand," Allen shook his head, "The Earl may want the Fourteenth desperately, but he won't destroy any barrier no matter what."

"Why not?" Kanda asked, walking up to the bloody demon.

"To destroy a barrier takes so much power and energy that it would leave him open and weak," Allen explained, "He could go through the barrier but that would take even more out of him."

"So it's the same as with you," Lavi nodded.

"Yep," Allen beamed, "but the Earl doesn't know that I can go through any barriers. He thinks that since I'm not a full demon that I'd be too weak to walk through them. So in his mind that eliminates the chances of me being in the barrier completely."

"But what about the fourteenth's power to connect places together?" Lenalee asked.

"It only works for me if I have been to that place," Allen smirked, "So I would have to have been inside the barrier after becoming a demon to open a doorway there. The Earl doesn't think that I could so he won't harm the barrier. He'll just think that I'm hiding out somewhere nearby the barrier so the hunters could come to my aide if they needed to."

"So this is the perfect hiding place," Lavi stated.

"Yep," Allen said, grabbing a hold of his left arm, "Now, shall we rejoin the battle?"

"Hm?" the three blinked.

With a simple tug on his left arm, Allen changed his entire left arm into a giant broad blade sword with the design of a cross on each side. The three friends felt their jaws drop.

"Meet you guys in the battle, k?" Allen beamed before jumping back into the trees.

* * *

_An hour later…_

* * *

"Screw this crap!" Kanda swore as he narrowly missed yet another demon's attack, "This is getting ridiculous!"

Bringing his bloodied branch down upon every demon within his reach, the raven haired teen did not notice a hand slowly raise up from the ground. As he cursed and side stepped all the idiotic demons, he was unknowingly falling straight into a carefully placed plan. Before he could realize what had happened, Kanda found himself falling backwards onto the hard earth below. Cursing even more, the teen prepared himself for the pain that was about to befall him.

"Kanda!" Catriona shouted out before all the demons seemed to explode around him.

"Fuck…" Kanda said as he sighed, relieved.

"Are you alright?" Catriona questioned, kneely next to him, "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine," Kanda scoffed, seeing a blurr of white next to him, "Moyashi?"

"Hm?" Catriona sounded, turning to look only to have her eyes widen, "ALLEN!"

Both hunters froze as they watched a few demons holding up an unconscious Allen. His face had even more blood dripping off of it than before. His weapon had deactivated leaving his body completely vulnerable. His shirt was torn in several places, showing off the many scars and wounds he had received, both old and new. His snow white haired seemed to be dyed with blood.

"Well, well, well," a low voice sounded from next to them, "Looks like I caught our precious little rat."

"Tyki!" Catriona snapped, head flinging around to locate him.

"Good to see that you remember me," Tyki smirked as he slowly rose up from the ground.

"What is it that you are here for?" Catriona growled, startling Kanda as she placed her hands around his ankles.

"To take back the Earl's favorite toy, of course," Tyki smiled wickedly as he walked over to Allen, taking the boy's face in between two fingers and moving it up and then to the side, "It was so easy to catch him once you find the right kind of bait."

Tyki smirk darkened as he turned face the two hunters, "You really should have heard him. "Kanda!" he cried. He thought that you a goner so he dropped his guard long enough for these three lowly creatures to knock him out. You have my sincere thanks for that."

Kanda ground his teeth together as his eyes remained locked on Allen's face. He was willing for the Moyashi to open his eyes. Then he noticed the sparks coming from the choker. His eyes widened in realization. It wasn't that he was seriously hurt to the point he couldn't wake up but rather the choker that was meant to keep him from the Noah was making it impossible for him to do so. Without taking his eyes off of the Noah, Kanda reached behind him for the branch he had been using. Grabbing onto it, the raven haired teen took several deep breathes before throwing it as hard as he could at the Noah.

By some sort of luck gifted to him from heaven, the branch hit Tyki directly in the middle of his back. Yelping in pain, the Noah whipped around to yet again to face the hunters. Kanda gulped but held onto his glare. He refused to allow it to waver as the Noah marched over to him. The rest happened so fast, he wasn't sure he had seen it right.

Tyki's hand seemed to glow a sinister purple as he stopped right in front of the two. They heard a scream somewhere off in the distance. Then, Tyki lunged forward at the two.

Kanda's eyes trembled as his mind processed what was in front of him. Catriona was in front of him with her arms outstretched and body perfectly stretched up in order to protect Kanda's. Allen was now fully awake and in between Catriona and Tyki, body slumped forward a little as his own eyes trembled. Tyki's arm was going through both of them. The demon's hand was sticking out the back of Catriona but couldn't quite reach Kanda. The teen gulped as he watched Tyki lower his mouth next to Allen's ear.

"See what knowing you has brought these two?" Tyki smirked as tears leaked out of the white demon's eyes, "Just pain."

"D-Don't listen to him, Allen!" Catriona ordered, fighting not to cough any blood up onto the trembling demon.

"Isn't she kind? Haven't you wondered why she never was mad at you for kill her entire family?" Tyki questioned, smirk still there.

"Don't do it!" Catriona shouted.

"It's because you didn't kill all of them," Tyki whispered, barely loud enough for all three to hear, "Her little brother is still alive."

"H-He is?" Allen asked, voice trembling as his eyes widened even more.

"Yep," Tyki chuckled darkly.

"Stop it!" Catriona cried out.

"You're her baby brother," Tyki said coldly right into Allen's ear.

The demon's eyes seemed to widen even more. His mouth dropped, trembling uncontrollably. A pathetic, whimpering sound slowly made its way out of his mouth. The trembling silver and black eyes focused on the whimpering girl in front of him.

"N-no," he whimpered, shaking his head a little.

"Allen, I'm sorry! We've tried to tell you!" Catriona called out to him, her hands molding to his cheeks, "Believe me, we did!"

"They did, boy," Tyki smirked, "But the Earl didn't want you to remember that until just the right moment. Like now."

Suddenly, the area was filled with a blood curdling scream as the white demon's memories flowed through him. The sealed door that kept them hidden was opened long enough for all of the memories with his beloved sister in them to come forth. Including all the memories of when he nearly killed her. Tears busted forth from the demon's eyes as he tried to force the dreaded memories back. Pain erupted throughout the boy's skull. His hands flew up to cling to his bloody, white hair. He tried to close his eyes but found that he couldn't.

"Tyki! Release him!" Catriona screamed, "Please! He's been without his memories so long that this will-"

"Kill him?" Tyki finished, "That's what I want."

"Wha?" Catriona blinked.

"We Noah hate the fourteenth. We want nothing more for him to be dead and gone from this world. You and this boy are the only two left connected to him," Tyki explained, "And this boy just so happens to be the new fourteenth so it all works out."

"Damn you," Catriona growled, grabbing at the Noah's arm, "Release him!"

"What's going on!" Kanda demanded, freaked out beyond compare.

"He's going to cause Allen to go on a rampage and get himself killed!" Catriona shouted, trying to pull the arm out of her chest.

"What!" Kanda snapped.

"The memories that Allen has locked away aren't all good ones," Catriona whispered, "One of the worst ones he probably has is…"

"Go on," Tyki urged, "It won't hurt to tell someone else your pain."

"What is he talking about?" Kanda questioned.

"Allen nearly killed me," Catriona whimpered, "but that's not the worst."

"What could be worse than your younger brother trying to kill you-" Kanda started to shout.

"I fought back and nearly killed him," Catriona cried.

Kanda froze.

"My body created a barrier out of a last minute reflex sending him flying backwards," Catriona explained, openly crying, "As he recollected his bearings, I stood and pinned him down. I could feel my blood racing through my veins. My instincts screamed for me to finish the job and kill him. Then…"

Catriona paused and forced Allen to look straight at her. His left eye was no longer black with red circles. It was a normal eye with a silver iris. Tears cascaded down his face as he looked into his sister's eyes.

"B-Big s-sister," Allen whimpered.

"Then he looked at me with these precious eyes of his. There wasn't any emotion in them but yet I could see beyond that wall. On the inside, he was crying out for me," Catriona said, a small smile gracing her lips, "I froze. I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was and still is my baby brother. I could never hurt him. Never."

"How touching," Tyki hissed, pulling his arm back just a little so that his hand no longer rested outside of Catriona's body, "But I think it's time we drew this reunion to a close."

"N-no," both siblings whispered to each other, knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't do it," Allen added, bringing his hands up to touch his sister's cheek, "I just found her. Don't take her Ty"

"Tease, do you job," Tyki smirked.

"-ki," Allen finished.

Catriona screamed out as her body seemed to disintegrate around Tyki's arm. Allen screamed out and tried to grab onto whatever was left of her only to have it turn into a strange purple butterflies. Kanda's eyes widened as the woman in front of him disappeared.

"Such a perfect meal for my little pets," Tyki said cruelly as he pulled his arm free of Allen's body.

"Y-You," Allen growled, hair spiking up and power emanating off of him.

"hm?" Tyki blinked.

"You bastard!" Allen screamed, sending a powerful blast straight at Tyki that send him flying backwards.

Allen reached up and ripped off the choker on his neck. Kanda scrambled backwards, trying to escape from what was sure to be a horrid duel. Stealing on last glance towards the white-haired demon, he watched a tears like crystals and of blood raced down his cheeks as the white cloak appeared on his shoulders. The boy's arm was immediately transformed into his giant sword before he lunged towards Tyki.

Kanda ducked behind a tree and clutched at his chest. There was a huge feeling of terror that filled that cavity. Trying to suppress it seemed so pointless at that moment. Especially with the other feeling he was receiving. The feeling that something horribly bad was going to happen. And, try as he might, Kanda could not convince himself that it was not going to be the worse case scenario.

His feeling was soon to be proven right.

Tyki, after being slashed with the sword several times, caught Allen by his throat. Squeezing tight, Tyki relished in the pained gasp that left Allen's mouth. His smirk returned when the demon dropped his blade in favor of grabbing hold of the hand that held his air supply. The dark demon laughed at the dark glare coming from the white demon. He held onto the boy's throat until he had no choice but deactivate his weapon. Still gasping for breath, Allen forced his eyes to stay open.

"Don't worry," Tyki smirked, shoving his hand into the boy's chest.

Allen's eyes widened as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"You'll be with them soon," Tyki finished, letting his pets eat a hole into the demon's heart, "Sweet dreams, boy."

Dropping the white-haired demon, Tyki smirked as he jumped up into the trees, forgetting about the raven haired male hiding in behind a tree.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted, racing forward to the demon's side.

"K-Kan…da," Allen whispered, voice hoarse as his eyes began to lose their light.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed, quickly picking the boy up and racing towards where he hoped the doorway was.

'Don't go to the barrier!' a female's voice screamed inside his head, 'If you enter the barrier with him in this condition, he'll die!'

"Who!" Kanda snapped, head whipping around.

'Keep going straight! You're almost there!' the voice continued to speak.

Biting down on his lip, Kanda decided to listen to the voice, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Don't you dare die, Moyashi," Kanda growled at the demon, "I'll freakin' kill you if you do!"

* * *

"Kanda," Lenalee whimpered, sitting next to the scowling teen, "You did all you could."

"It wasn't enough," Kanda growled, eyes locked on the doors that lead to the medical ward.

"What could you do?" Lavi questioned, "You didn't have a weapon. Heck, Allen has a hugely powerful one and he still couldn't do anything!"

"Shut up," Kanda growled again, body trembling, "Just shut up."

"…He'll be fine, Kanda," Lenalee tried to comfort, "You'll see."

"Yeah! I mean, we thought that he was totally dead up until about a day ago so there isn't any way that he'd die off so easily," Lavi tried to smile.

"It doesn't matter," Kanda sighed, covering his face with his hands, "He lost her. The one family member he had left and he lost her. Right in front of his fucking eyes."

"That's how the Earl works," Komui said, walking out of the medical ward doors.

"How is Allen, Nii-san!" Lenalee implored.

"He'll live," Komui smiled, "It'll take a lot more to kill that demon."

"Stop calling him that," Kanda growled at the scientist, "He's not a demon."

Komui sighed before smiling warmly at the three friends, "In your eyes, I suppose he isn't, is he?"

"Can you tell us how Catriona died?" Lavi asked, noticing how Kanda flinched.

Komui sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "That's easy. Tease."

"Tease?" the three repeated.

"Yes. They are flesh eating demon butterflies that the Earl breeds. Tyki has taken up a passion for raising his own colony. He loves using them on people, just to hear them scream for him to make them stop," Komui shuddered.

Lenalee made a strange crying sound before ducking her head into a trash can. Lavi's face paled while Kanda seemed to remain emotionless.

"Hey, cheer up kiddos," Komui tried to smile, "This is just something that we all live with. We all know that one day we'll die by the hands of a demon. We just don't know which one."

"That's not making me feel any better," Kanda scoffed, "Nor will it make Allen feel any better."

"True," Komui sighed as he nodded, "That's why, when he wakes up, you three will go down to meet the guardian. You all need a pick me up-"

"Komui!" a blonde man wearing a beret shouted, racing out of the medical ward, "Walker's awake!"

"Fuck," Komui cursed, "Make sure to put him under immediately!"

"We're trying! We need someone to fetch Krory!" the man snapped.

"Krory's passed out from "feeding" too much!" Komui snapped back.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do!" the man shouted, hives starting to appear on his face.

"I don't know! Geez, I've only been back in this place for about four hours! Why would I have all the answers!" Komui screeched at the man.

"I've only been here for about an hour!" the other yelled.

"What on earth are you two arguing about!" Lavi snapped at them after throwing a book at each (they were in a waiting room area with books btw).

"If Allen wakes up fully, there's a chance that the memories will cause him to go on a rampage," Komui explained.

"Who are these three, Komui?" the blonde questioned, Allen forgotten for the moment.

"These three are Allen's friends," Komui explained, "Lavi "Junior" Bookman. Kanda Yuu. And my baby sister, Lenalee."

"Hm…Maaybe they could-"

"No!" Komui snapped almost instantly, "They are not going in there when Allen could potentially blow a gigantic hole in this place!"

"Why would Allen do that?" Lenalee asked, worry rising.

"I just told you that he might go on a rampage, right?" Komui repeated, "Well, if he does, the part of him that is still human, although that part is very small, is still a demon hunter. So say his demonic power goes crazy, his body will think that it's under attack so it will activate its defense mechanism. It will start attacking the demon and create an amazingly powerful barrier that keep _**everyone**_ out."

"Everyone?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes, the Walker family were the only ones that could ever do that," the other man added in, "But Catriona and Allen were the best at it. They could create barriers at will that could keep anything out. They were truly amazing."

"Anyway, if Allen's body creates a barrier, it will expand more and more, mixing with the demonic power that flows through him. This will make the barrier destructive to the point it will start vaporizing the walls it collides with," Komui continued, "Meanwhile, Allen will be attacked by both of the forces until he passes out which can be anywhere from a few minutes to a week. That's why we no longer try to force him to remember."

The three teens gulped.

"The first time we tried to make him remember was at another facility," the other man stated, "Actually, at my old facility."

"What happened?" Lavi asked, trembling a little.

"Exactly what Komui said would," the man sighed, "We were far too impatient. He had just lost everything. His family. His friends. His memories. His humanity. We were all so scared of what would happen that we tried to force him to remember everything at once. The second he walked through the barrier, everyone bombarded him with his old memories. After a couple of hours of screaming at us to stop and trying to ignore the pain in his skull, his body finally gave out.

"He screamed at us one last time before we were all thrown back by a blast of demonic energy. The next thing we knew, the boy looked to be floating off the ground while his body created a barrier around him. A horrible scream was escaping his lips," the man whimpered, biting his lip, "We all just sat there until we saw the barrier expanding. Thinking it was just a normal one, I tried to walk through it. Fortunately for me, the barrier hit the ceiling before I did. Almost instantly, the ceiling was no longer there. The only that was there was the dust that was left over.

"Everyone fled from the building once we found out what was going on. Every single person was standing outside, just watching the barrier expand. Never did Allen stop screaming," the man said solemnly, "He just kept screaming."

"H-How long did this last?" Lenalee asked.

"Six and a half days," the man stated, "The main building and buildings within a three block distance were all destroyed. Not because of Allen but because of what we had done to him. We are just as much at fault as the monster that changed Allen. We were no better than him."

"A-Allen…How was he afterwards?" Lavi asked, not sure he wanted to really know.

"Covered in blood, passed out on the floor, body shivering with tears sliding off his face, and his weapon activated," the man said.

"His weapon was activated?" Kanda sounded.

"Yeah," the man nodded, "It was fully activated. Sword and all."

"Why?" the three teens asked.

"Because his sword is special," Komui smiled a little, "When Allen realizes that the power he holds is getting out of hand, he'll activate his weapon and draw his sword."

"Why does he do that?" Lavi questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Everyone that knows him calls that sword a sword of exorcism," the other man chuckled, "cause it can't harm a human."

"Eh?" the three blinked.

"His sword can cut through humans without harming them," Komui explained, "If the person was like him and carried demonic genes, the sword will destroy those genes completely."

"Ah," Lavi nodded, "So if the power gets to much, he basically stabs himself to calm his demon half down, right?"

"Exactly, only since it is himself, Allen can't destroy the demon part of him," the other man said sadly.

"…who are you?" Kanda asked, glaring a little at the blonde man.

"Huh?" the two older men blinked.

"You never introduced yourself," Lenalee giggled.

"Oh! I'm Bak Chan," the blonde chuckled slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you thre-"

Suddenly, a body collided with the wall next to the three teens, flying out from the medical ward. All the people blinked and stared at it. The body was of a scantily dressed woman with bright orange hair, or at least the teens thought it was a woman. They weren't certain though due to her hands…er, appendages. Where her hands were supposed to be were scythes.

"Fou! What are you doing out here!" Bak snapped at him.

"Shut up! You were supposed to be getting Fang Boy!" Fou shouted back, shakily standing up, "Damn, the brat's gotten stronger."

"Get back in there!" Bak ordered, pointing towards the medical doors.

"No need," Fou smirked, rushing forward with the scythes crossed.

The next thing they knew was that Fou had flown back into the wall next to them and a certain, growling white-demon was standing in the hallway. Lenalee knelt next to Fou to see if she was alright while the other two boys stood up in shock. The demon, who was now stood before them, 's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Sweat dripped off of his bangs. His legs appeared to be ready to give out on him. He was fighting exhaustion off while his eyes kept trying to close. His shirt was in tatters and his pants weren't much better.

Apparently too tired to even try to keep up any sort of glamour, the demon allowed everyone in the room to catch sight of all the scars that covered his chest. This included the large scar that started at his left shoulder and stretched down to meet his left hip bone. Gulping, Lavi took a shaky step forward.

"Stay back, flame," Fou chuckled, "This brat won't listen to reason."

"Fou…" Allen growled, "L-Let me find them."

"I don't know who "them" is!" Fou snapped, racing forward towards the demon once more.

"I have to find them!" Allen shouted, jumping towards Fou and kicking her straight in the gut to send her flying backwards.

"Damnit," Fou cursed, spitting out some blood, "You're getting way too strong, brat."

"I have to," Allen whispered, body starting to sway.

"Who are you trying to find, Allen?" Bak asked, not moving.

"Friends…" Allen answered, somehow managing not to fall when he staggered.

Bak let out a relieved sigh and motioned for the three friends to walk up to Allen slowly.

"We're right here, Allen," Lenalee said gently as she gently petted the boy's scarred cheek.

"Lena…lee?" Allen whimpered, rubbing his cheek against her hand.

"Yep, and Lavi and Kanda are right here too," Lenalee smiled warmly at the poor as his eyes started to close.

"You guys alright?" Allen asked weakly.

"Of course we are!" Lavi laughed loudly.

"We're not weak like you, Moyashi," Kanda smirked.

"My name's," Allen started to say as he fell forward, "Allen…"

"Whoa!" the three friends gasped as they caught their dear friend, "Hey! Allen! Stop passing out on us!"

* * *

"Will he be alright?" Lenalee asked her brother as they tucked the demon in.

"He's fine," Komui smiled weakly, "Now at least."

"What do you mean, now at least?" Lavi asked, eye narrowing in suspicion.

Komui was silent for a second, "He has a hole in his heart."

"Well, duh!" Lenalee snapped, "Of course he would! He just lost the only family he had left and didn't know it until that monster had to make him remember!"

"No," Kanda whispered from his seat next to Allen's bed, "He has a literal hole in his heart."

"Wh-what?" the other two gulped.

"It was Tyki's butterflies," Kanda said, running a hand through his bangs.

"That's so horrid," Lenalee whimpered.

"But how did these butterflies get into Allen's chest?" Lavi asked, looking to Komui.

"Each of the Noah have a specific power that they can call their own. Tyki Mikk's is the power to choose what he touches," Komui sighed again, "So he choose not to touch Allen's body and let the Tease eat out a hole in his heart."

Lenalee fell to the floor with her hand to her chest, "H-How is he even still alive!"

"I…I don't know," Komui shook his head, "I really can't answer that. None of us know. One moment he was literally dead then the next…"

"Then the next?" Lavi pressured.

"Then the next, the hole was healing itself," Komui said, looking towards the demon, "And it wasn't due to his demon half. I don't know what caused him to heal like that."

"Maybe it was Catriona," Kanda whispered, more to himself, "trying to protect her baby brother. Trying to right the wrong that had been committed on him before she had to leave him."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the white-haired demon on the bed. Finally, Lavi spoke up, voice echoing off the walls.

"Maybe…"

* * *

_**Mizu: That's it. I've brought in everyone I wanted into the story and got rid of a character that I made up. **_

_**Allen: You bastard! You killed Big Sister!Mizu: *sweat drop* You do know that you didn't know that she was your sister till now, right?**_

_**Allen: So!.?**_

_**Mizu: Right…Anyway, I enjoy all reviews and suggestions. Nothing else to add in for today so, Ciao for now! **_


	11. Weapons of Hunters

_**Mizu: Sorry for taking so long in between chapters guys. I've just been trying to figure out of stuff lately. Btw, guess what? I'm heading off to college! Yep, starting the 13**__**th**__**, I'll be in my new college home…Kind of nervous to tell the truth. First time actually living away from home so it's a bit nerve wracking. Anywho, this is mainly a filler chapter but I hope you guys enjoy~! Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I would have killed of Leverrier and the Noah a long time ago.**_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **__Weapons of Hunters_

* * *

"Are you sure that you should be walking, Allen?" Lenalee asked for the nth time that day.

"I'm fine, Lenalee," Allen smiled weakly as he limped down the hallway.

"You sure don't look it," Lavi grimaced.

"As said, I'm perfectly fine," Allen said, wincing as he walked.

"I thought demons could heal from any injury," Kanda scoffed.

"So long as it isn't the head or heart then yes," Allen softly laughed, "Those two places can kill any demon instantly though they can still dye from any injury just like a human. Thankfully, though, somehow my heart is healing."

"Still, you've got to be in pain," Lenalee whimpered.

"Yeah I am but I can't let that get in my way. I have to keep going until I'm back to normal. I won't stop until I can grant my sister's wish," Allen said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Your sister's wish?" Lavi asked.

"She wanted me back with her. She wanted me back to normal so we could be a family again. She couldn't have me as a brother due to those damnable Central laws," Allen growled.

"Central laws?" Lavi questioned.

"When Leverrier became the head agent for Central, he wrote up many new and radical laws that all the hunters have to follow," Allen stated, leading the group further down the many halls, "One such law was put into action six months before my changing."

"And the law was?" Lenalee asked.

"No hunter or family with hunters in it shall have a legal siblinghood with any sort of demon," Allen spat, hair spiking a little.

"Why would he make such a law?" Lenalee asked, anger starting to rise.

"He thinks that he and all other normal humans are far superior to both demons and hunters," Allen sighed, "He thinks that both hunters and demons are abnormal and do not belong in this world with the rest of the normal human population."

"How the hell did he come up with that idea?" Kanda growled.

"Don't know, don't care," Allen growled in response, "But to sum it all up I guess you could say that instead of being a white supremacist, he's a human supremacist. He just believes them to be the greater species. It doesn't matter how or why, just that he does."

"That's just horrible," Lenalee whimpered.

"This is just how it is until someone else raises to his position and overthrows him," Allen sighed, stopping in front of a pair of giant doors, "Here we are."

"Where is here?" Lavi asked, staring in awe at the door.  
"The guardian's chamber," Allen stated as he pushed the doors open.

The group slowly entered the nearly pitch black room. Allen led the way through the darkness, never stopping on the walk forward nor ever truly looking back at the three. The only reason they knew that he was still aware of their presence was whenever they stopped to try and figure out where they were, he would also stop and motion for them to hurry up. Finally, the white demon stopped. He still did not turn back towards his friends. Instead, his vision was locked onto the darkness in front of him.

Suddenly, a bright, shimmering creature of turquoise and white rose up from seemingly below them. The three friends flinched as they realized that they had been walking on a long and winding platform that was somehow suspended in midair. The creature rose to its full height, towering over the group. It had a head of a woman with the hair of one as well that covered its eyes. The rest of its body seemed to resemble a cross between a dragon and a snake.

"It's good to see you again, Allen Walker," the creature spoke, its voice sounding just like a beautiful woman's.

"Good to see you as well, Hevlaska," Allen smiled sadly up at the creature, "Though I wish it was under better conditions."

"As do I," the creature agreed.

"A-Allen," Lavi stuttered, "W-What is that?"

"This is Hevlaska, the guardian for this area," Allen introduced, "Hevlaska, these three are the new hunters Komui spoke to you about."

"I see," Hevlaska nodded, "Please do not be afraid of my appearance. I will do you no harm."

"R-Right," Lavi nodded as the other two stood frozen.

"It seems they are still quite scared of you, Hevlaska," Allen laughed, "I believe I would have been too when I experienced my first meeting with you."

"You were," Hevlaska stated.

Allen laughed again before turning to his friends, "Hevlaska is the one who finds where you fit in the hunter world. She can also find out what type of weapon you would use. A lot of times, she actually might have the perfect weapon for you already."

"When you receive your weapon, you go to Reever or Komui and they will make them into items that would work the best for you," Hevlaska continued.

"J-Just how is s-she able to find all that out?" Lenalee stuttered.

"She can just sense it," Allen chuckled.

"You, Miss Lenalee Lee, have the potential to become a great hunter. Your weapon will take advantage of your already superior agility and flexibility. It shall increase your strength many times over. With your weapon, you will be able to reach speeds greater than the speed of sound," Hevlaska said.

"Impressive!" Allen clapped, "So what form will her weapon best take?"

"The best form it to take would be a pair of shoes or boots," Hevlaska stated.

"I guess years of gymnastics and ballet have finally paid off," Lenalee giggled.

"Do me next!" Lavi said excitedly.

"You, Lavi Bookman, also have the potential to become a great hunter as well as an amazing record keeper. Your weapon will match your energetic personality perfectly. It shall be able to control and bend nature to your will. It will also allow you to take flight and squash all that stand in your way," Hevlaska said as the redhead started to shake with excitement.

"Sweet!" Lavi exclaimed.

"What form shall it be?" Allen asked.

Hevlaska was silent for a moment, "A hammer."

"Awesome! I get-" Lavi froze, "Wait! A hammer!"

"Do Kanda next!" Allen clapped as Lavi fumed.

"You, Kanda Yuu, are just like the previous two," Hevlaska said, turning to the stoic teen, "You have the greatest potential to becoming a great hunter. Your weapon shall be able to create brief illusions. It shall be the strongest of all three, relying more on your strength than the strength of the weapon. It will be able to increase both its strength and yours. This weapon will enhance your already incredible senses of sight, sound, and your instincts."

"Wow," Lenalee and Allen blinked.

"The form it shall take should be," Hevlaska paused, "a Japanese katana."

"Lucky!" Lavi whined.

Kanda just smirked at the thought of owning his very own sword.

"Good," Allen smiled, "Now Hevlaska will give you the material to take up to Komui to create your weapons with."

"Why doesn't Komui have the material?" Lenalee asked.

"Because the material must choose you," Hevlaska stated.

"It has to choose us?" Kanda asked skeptically.

"Yep," Allen beamed, rolling up his left sleeve to show them his blackened arm, "All hunters are born with the power and the ability to kill demons. Even without their specialized weapons they can do this. The weapon, however, makes it easier and will allow the hunter to draw even more strength out from within. But the weapons are picky. They don't like working for just anyone."

"Why's that?" Lenalee asked.

Allen chuckled, "It's mainly because your weapon becomes basically a part of you. It's like when you have to receive blood. If you don't get the right kind, then you can die. Your body rejects it. Same concept with the weapons only both sides do the rejecting. The weapon and your body will reject each other completely."

"Even with us?" Lavi asked, "I mean, I am curious as to why yours is actually your arm but all of that rejecting stuff could happen to us too?"

"Yes," Allen nodded, unrolling his sleeve, "You and your weapon have been linked from the moment you were born. You cannot have any other weapon. You two have been a part of a whole your entire life. As for me and my weapon, it goes a little further. When the weapon chooses to become one with your body, it means that there was no better form for it. That you weren't complete or that you would not be able to wield it properly unless it was in your body. There are some that have their weapons fuse with them later on in life and there are those that are born with them already. I was lucky and had mine from the moment I was born."

"How is that lucky?" Lenalee asked.

"Because," Allen grinned, "I didn't have to wait so long to work on strengthen the link between my weapon and myself."

"Strengthen the link?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, all the weapons have different levels of their link. The stronger your link is, the more abilities you'll have," Allen explained.

"Found them," Hevlaska announced.

"Found what?" Lenalee questioned.

"The materials for your weapons," Allen beamed, "Hevlaska has three jobs. 1. She guards this place and keeps the barrier strong. She can also warn you when and when not to go through the barrier. 2. She helps find your path as a hunter. 3. She stores all the weapon material within her body."

"Inside of her body?" Lavi and Lenalee screeched.

"Wait a second," Kanda said, quickly walking over to stand next to Allen, "Were you the one that told me which way to go when Moyashi here got hurt thanks to that baka Noah?"

"Yes," Hevlaska said, "You were coming too close to the barrier. If I hadn't done so, then Allen would have died. I could not allow that to happen."

"…" Kanda stared at the creature for a moment, "Che."

"Okay…" Allen said, "Why don't you let their materials go, Hevlaska?"

Suddenly there were two shining green lights that flew away from the creature's body. The two lights circled around Lavi and Lenalee for a moment before coming to rest in their hands. Each light then changed into two gearwheel like things that overlapped and surrounded a brilliantly bright shining center. That was only for a second however. The two pieces then instantly took off once again, this time racing out of the room.

"There they go," Allen smiled, "We'll have to catch up with them at Komui's office."

"Where's mine?" Kanda growled up to the guardian.

"I do not contain it within my body," Hevlaska said sadly.

"Do you think that Fou would have it?" Allen asked.

"No. I sense it nearby but I cannot discover its where abouts," Hevlaska said.

"Will it be in its form already though?" Allen questioned.

"That I do not know," Hevlaska said, once again, sadly.

"Bummer," Allen sighed, "That means we've got to scourer this entire vicinity."

"Why doesn't she have Kanda's?" Lenalee asked while Lavi proceeded in holding Kanda back.

"Not all the pieces of material can be in one place," Allen stated, "Hevlaska could hold all of them but it isn't smart."

"Why not?" Lenalee questioned.

"If, on the off chance that a demon gets in through the barrier, we don't want them finding all the pieces and stealing them from us," Allen explained, turning to lead the group back out.

"Wait, Komui asked for me to give you this," Hevlaska said, as a shining green pendant flew down to the white demon.

"Th-this is…" Allen stopped as he gently cupped the pendant in his hands, "This is Catriona's weapon…"

"Komui thought that it would be best in your hands," Hevlaska said gently.

"Th-thank you, Hevlaska," Allen said weakly before leading the now silent three back out.

* * *

"Let's see," Komui said, pacing back and forth between Lavi and the material for his weapon, "Did Hevlaska really say it should be a saber?"

"Yep!" Lavi nodded excitedly, "That's what she said!"

"Really?" Komui questioned, confused, "I would never have thought that a saber would fit you perfectly…"

Lavi shrugged, "Oh well. Can't go against Hevlaska."

"What do you think that you're doing, Lavi?" Lenalee questioned, as she walked in with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Lavi smirked.

"Oh really?" Lenalee smirked back, "Nii-san?"

"Yes my sweet Lenalee?" Komui beamed.

"Make his weapon a hammer," Lenalee snickered, "It'll be a much better weapon."

"Hm?" Komui paused for a moment before understanding, "Oh, I see! Right! A hammer it is!"

"What!" Lavi snapped, "No!"

Lenalee just laughed as Lavi chased her out of the room. She led the redhead down hallways and stairwells. As they ran, all of the finders and scientists just smiled. They were happy for them. It wasn't often that the hunters actually got to enjoy themselves. With all the fighting and traveling around the world, most hunters worked themselves to death. Literally. So if they wanted to fool around and have some friends, who were they to stop them?

Lenalee led the redhead back to his room. Before he could grab her, she ducked inside and rushed to one of the beds where their precious friend slept.

"Allen! Lavi's being mean~!" Lenalee laughed as she pranced next to the white demon's bedside, "Hm? Allen?"

"What's he doing in here?" Lavi asked, finally giving up on Lenalee, "Shouldn't he be in the hospital wing?"

"Allen~!" Lenalee said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Allen just laid there, in a deep sleep.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi called, shaking him gently.

"Let the Moyashi sleep," Kanda said as he walked in, "He's been out cold since he got back here from showing you to Komui's workshop."

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital wing?" Lavi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I did," Kanda growled, "but those stupid nurses made me bring him back here."

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know!" Kanda snapped, "All I know is that when I was carrying him back, I ran into that weird blonde haired guy and he told me to be careful with him and that he's fragile!"

Lenalee just looked at Kanda for a moment before rushing out of the room. A few moments later, there was a wave of laughter that filled the hallways. Lavi and Kanda looked at each other in confusion. When Kanda nodded towards the door, Lavi just shrugged. They both just put it off as one of the many mysteries of women.

* * *

_Three days later…_

"These are amazing!" Lenalee beamed as she pranced around in her new specially made dark red, hunter shoes.

"Lucky…" Lavi whimpered, pouting at his hammer.

Allen just laughed at his friends as he watched them inspect their new weapons. He had been confined to the bed for the past several days while he regained his strength. Spending most of his time in a deep sleep, Allen had barely been awake whenever his friends were in the room. In fact, the only time he had been awake was the day before when Komui came busting into the room. The scientist had been crying about Kanda trying to corrupt his precious little sister. Whatever happened after that, Allen had no idea. Right after Kanda stood up to glare down the crazed man, Allen passed out yet again.

"You haven't even tried it out yet, Lavi," Allen chuckled, voice a little hoarse.

"Try it out?" Lavi blinked.

"Yeah," Allen groaned as he stood up, "You're weapons can't do anything unless you activate them."

"Activate them?" Lavi questioned.

"Um…Turn them on?" Allen tried instead.

"How?" Lenalee asked.

Allen shrugged, "Everyone's different in that aspect. For me, I barely have to even think about my weapon to activate it. Try different things and see what works."

"Hm," Lenalee sounded.

Suddenly, her shoes ascended up her legs to create boots. A blood red butterfly appeared on the back of her ankle as the heel gained an inch. The boys watched as the girl smirked and disappeared down the hall. It wasn't a full minute before she returned with a cute hat on.

"Okay," Lenalee giggled, "I totally love these boots. I just ran down to my room and back in no time! I won't ever be late for class again!"

Lavi just glared at the girl as he held his hammer out away from him. He then turned he glare onto his weapon. Trying all sorts of commands in his head, the redhead started swinging the hammer around wildly.

"Activate dammit!" Lavi snapped.

'Damn you hammer!' Lavi shouted in his mind, 'Why couldn't you at least get bigger!'

Suddenly, the small little hammer almost instantly grew to be about three times larger than the redhead. Everyone just gaped at the weapon. Lavi's single eye widened when he realized that his weapon had changed. Letting out a loud shout for joy, Lavi easily lifted up the hammer and balanced it on his shoulders. The weight hadn't changed at all.

"Nice," Allen smiled as he walked in front of the large weapon, "But didn't Hevlaska say that your hammer would you to bend nature to your will?"

"She did," Lavi nodded, lowering the head of the hammer down to the ground so he could set it down.

The second that the hammer touched the ground, a large ring of fire surrounded the poor demon.

"_**Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!**_," Allen screamed as he tried to escape the flames.

"Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee shouted.

"Lift up your stupid hammer, Lavi!" Allen demanded.

"R-Right!" Lavi nodded, quickly picking up his weapon.

The second that the hammer left the ground, the flames disappear. As they disappeared, they left behind a charred white demon. The boy simply fell to the ground with a thud as his two friends came up to him.

"Allen! Are you okay?" Lenalee cried.

"Say something!" Lavi pleaded.

"K-Keep that hammer away f-from me," Allen said weakly as he body started to heal itself.

"R-Right," Lavi nodded as their stoic friend walked up to them.

Kanda had remained in the boys' shared room, away from all the idiotic chaos. He didn't need to worry about them at the moment. What he needed to do was find his stupid weapon. The Moyashi had said that it was somewhere nearby but why couldn't they find it? He and baka usagi had been through the entire vicinity and still came up with nothing.

'And why can't I shake the feeling that my sword has something to do with the Moyashi?' Kanda thought to himself, growling slightly, 'What's this strange feeling of worry that I fill when I think of both of them? Is it just nerves? Or is it a coincidence that the brat told me about a sword from his memories and I now my weapon is supposed to be sword? Just what is going on?'

* * *

_**Mizu: Finally got this chapter out. Yays!**_

_**Allen: Why did I get hit with Lavi's Fire Seal?**_

_**Mizu: Cause I thought it would be funny~!**_

_**Allen: Burning me alive is funny!**_

_**Mizu: It is when you figure that you didn't die from it!**_

_**Allen: Don't care! It still hurt!**_

_**Mizu: *shrugs* Anyway, remember that I still enjoy all reviews and suggestions! Ciao for now~! *Heads off to continue packing for college***_

_**Allen: Oi! I'm not through with you yet!**_


	12. Pieces of the Key

_**Mizu: *bows in sorrow in front of all readers* I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! College sucks, living in a new apartment sucks, looking for a job sucks, and internet companies suck. There, that's all of my pitiful excuses before I present myself to you with a dagger that you may use to cut out my heart due to my lateness with updating! And yes, yes I am being a bit to overdramatic. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. All I know is that if I was, I probably would have had some sort of flash to Lavi in the past couple of chapters so I would have fangirls breathing down my neck in their worry for them *one of my best friends included***_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **__Pieces to the Key_

* * *

"Why haven't we found it yet!" Kanda snapped two weeks after the attack on the base as he stomped into his room.

"We're trying to, Yuu," Lavi sighed as he and Lenalee followed the fuming teen into the room.

Allen looked up from his spot on Kanda's bed. He had been condemned to bed rest since the attack to allow his body to fully heal. That had been three weeks ago. And for some unknown reason, he had been condemned to Kanda's bed…He found it very strange to say the least.

"Still no luck?" Allen questioned.

Kanda just glared at him before hoisting him out of his bed, tossing him limply onto Lavi's. The said redhead rushed over to check on the demon as Lenalee took to scolding their friend. Allen just chuckled to himself. This was the normal routine for everyday now. The four of them would all walk down to the cafeteria for breakfast. From there, Kanda would leave to search for his weapon. Lavi and Lenalee would take Allen back to the boys' room where Lenalee would force him to lay down in Kanda's bed…even though the futon that the nurses brought in for him would be just fine for him.

Then the Chinese girl and the redhead would depart until lunch when Kanda came storming back in, with or without the other two. Kanda would then sulk and brood as Lenalee and Lavi went back down to the cafeteria to fetch them some food. After they left, Kanda would proceed to glare at the white-demon, as if he stared long enough, the answers would just magically appear. Of course, Allen would try to create small talk but Kanda would just go back to brooding. Thus leaving the poor demon alone to his own thoughts.

"Every day!" Kanda snapped, plopping down on his bed, "We go out every single fuckin day and still haven't found anything that could even hope to be a weapon!"

"Just calm down, Kanda," Lenalee sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "We'll find it."

"Yeah, Yuu," Lavi chuckled, dodging a roughly tossed pillow, "You heard Hevlaska. Your weapon has to be somewhere nearby. It's just a matter of narrowing down the area's to search."

"Whatever," Kanda grumbled, lying down facing away from his friends.

"Big baby," Lenalee giggled under her breath, "Come on, Lavi. We better go get these two some lunch."

"Right," Lavi nodded, ruffling Allen's hair a little, "Be right back."

"Wait!" Allen exclaimed, "Can't I come with you guys? The nurses said that I would be able to start walking around the halls again soon!"

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a nervous look.

"It's not that we wouldn't love for you to come with us but…" Lavi started to explain.

"We can't chance for you to be found by the Head Nurse again," Lenalee finished, causing all the men to shudder, "We'll be back soon though, Allen."

"Darn it," Allen whimpered as he was left in the room with the brooding teen.

"Oi," Kanda growled, glaring at the white demon.

"Yes?" Allen blinked, shocked to hear Kanda actually speaking to him.

"Do you know anywhere that my weapon might be?" Kanda questioned, glare still in place.

"Um…well, where have you been searching?" Allen asked.

"Everywhere," Kanda spat.

"Yeah, that narrows it down," Allen said, rolling his eyes, "I mean, where have you gone that you feel something different?"

Kanda just looked at the demon weird.

"You mean you haven't tried sensing for it?" Allen gaped at the raven haired man.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda growled out as he sat up.

"Nobody told you that you could do that?" Allen questioned, "Cripes, just what do these idiots think they're doing."

"So you're telling me that I'll be able to sense my weapon if I get near it!" Kanda snapped.

"Pretty much," Allen sighed, "But if you haven't felt anything, it's not in here at least. Maybe you should check around the border of the barrier."

Kanda scoffed one more time before grabbing Allen by his collar. Before the demon could say anything in protest, the raven haired man had already dragged him out of the room and down the hallway. The scientists and finders that were all out in the hall way were in for a shock when Kanda passed them for not only was he dragging the white demon around, but the white demon himself was not acting like himself. Allen was screaming and cussing at the other, struggling to be free, all the while not really putting too much into either. What surprised all of those in the halls was the twinge of happiness in the demon's eyes as they continued down the hallways.

* * *

"Can you please stop dragging me around with you now?" Allen asked, a little uncomfortable as they approached the barrier, "You know that I can't follow you much farther anyway."

"Damn it," Kanda cursed, "What the hell is it supposed to even feel like!"

"I've been trying to tell you I don't know!" Allen snapped, "It's not like I would remember even if I did have all my old memories! I've always had my weapon!"

"Tch," Kanda sounded, walking right next to the barrier, "It has to be somewhere around here. It wasn't anywhere else. It has to be."

"Why couldn't you bring Lavi or even Marie with you?" Allen sighed, trying to ease his way away from the barrier.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped.

Allen pouted angrily as he walked alongside the fuming man, "I was just asking."

"I said shut up!" Kanda snapped again as he suddenly stopped, eyes wide and body shaking, "Is that it?"

"Huh? Do you feel something?" Allen blinked.

"I think so," Kanda nodded, "I think it's inside the barrier."

"Well then? Go get it," Allen sighed as he pushed the man into the barrier, "I'll be right here waiting for you to come back."

"Che," Kanda sounded before hurrying through the barrier.

* * *

"I know that you're around here somewhere," Kanda growled, "I can feel whatever that idiot demon was telling me around here so why won't you show yourself already."

"Really? A demon double crossed us?" a young female's voice sounded from in front of him.

Kanda froze. His eyes quickly flashed towards the source of the voice. In front of him stood a girl who could be no more than twelve to thirteen years of age. Her hair was a dark bluish black and see was dressed as if an English Lolita Doll. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed something that Allen had shown them all what seemed long ago now. The girl before him had the tale-tell signs of being a Noah. Her skin was a charcoal like color, had amused amber eyes, and a line of crosses across her forehead. Growling, Kanda quickly jumped back.

"Noah…" Kanda growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tyki told the family that he managed to kill Allen," the girl sighed, "I wanted to come and make sure he wasn't lying."

Kanda growled even angrily, "He wasn't lying."

'If she takes back the news that Allen's dead, then maybe we could more freely search for his memories,' Kanda thought to himself, eyes darting around, searching for any sort of weapon.

"So he really is dead," the girl sighed sorrowfully, "My dear, sweet Allen-kun is gone…"

Kanda slowly stepped back, trying to reenter the barrier to a point that the demon would not be able to reach him. He figured that the only reason the girl had yet to attack him was due to the fact that she had entered the barrier slightly and had been weakened just as Allen had when they first came through the barrier.

"Well, I might as well head home then," the demon sighed yet again, her heartbreak sounding in her voice, "But first…"

Suddenly, Kanda felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Jumping forward, he narrowly dodged the downward slash of a sword. At least he thought it was a sword. It turned out to be a sharpened extension from a demon's body. Rolling out of the way, his eyes locked on another demon that seemed to have sparks colliding onto its body, some bouncing back off. It grimaced as it moved through the barrier toward the weaponless hunter. His midnight blue eyes narrowed, focusing on the face of the demon. Something seemed familiar about the demon…

"I might as well take out a stray hunter or two," the girl laughed before pointing to the demon, "You, I want you to kill this hunter and rip out his heart to present to the Earl in our dear fourteenth's place~!"

"Yes, Lady Road," the demon said before charging toward Kanda.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed, quickly dodging the demon.

'Not good!' Kanda shouted in his head, 'I need a fucking weapon! Anything! I don't care what it is, but I need something! I need my weapon!'

Just as the demon was going to impale the young man, a bright gleam of light flashed between them just before a pure black Japanese katana embedded itself in the earth in front of the hunter. Both demons stared wide-eyed at the weapon. Neither knew were the blade had come from. Kanda gulped as he stared at the beautiful blade. His heart pounded against his chest as a feeling of wonder and pure childlike joy filled him. Reaching out, he carefully grasped the handle of the weapon. Raising it up, he jumped when the sheath clattered against the ground beside him. Picking it up, he slowly read the words that were inscribed into the metal carrier.

"To the one for whom I cannot wait to join me in this world that we will share," Kanda read, eyes widening at the name at the end of the phrase, "Allen Walker."

"Allen? What is does this sword have to do with him?" Road asked, confused at the turn of events.

Kanda looked back at the sword and noticed, at the very base of the blade, they was a word forged in with the metal, "Mugen…"

He could feel the sword in his hand pulse within his hands. It was if the blade was just another part of himself that had been missing most of his life. Gripping it tighter, he quickly took up a stance to face the demon in front of him. A dark smirk drew across his face as the Noah's eyes narrowed. Without even worrying about it, Kanda slid two fingers along the blade from base to tip. As he did so, the sharp edge of the blade began to glow a bright blue.

"So, that sword is your weapon is it?" Road sneered, waving her hand, "This should make things interesting."

Suddenly, Kanda found himself standing in some sort of sick and twisted child's play room. Shaking his head, he looked around trying to regain his bearings. He had been warned about something like this. Allen had told all three of the friends about the powers of several of the Noah, this girl included. What the demon had said of this girl even made Kanda nervous. She had the power to create her own world in which she can manipulate what happens to match her will. Taking a deep breath, the stoic man tried to calm his racing pulse. He just had to fight long enough to find the girl's hiding place or until she got bored with it all.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kanda smirked.

* * *

Allen kept pacing back and forth from his spot next to the barrier. He kept trying to look into the barrier, jumping up and down occasionally. Every minute or so the demon would reach his hand out only to be shocked from the town's protective cloak. Growling, he returned to pacing. He did not like this one bit. No siree, he did not like it.

Kanda had been gone way too long. He had never been very good with telling time, what with him being such a young demon and all, but he knew that Kanda had been gone too long. His hair would stand up and lay back down, over and over. There was a tight, nervous knot in his stomach. He had never felt that before. He had never been so nervous that he could actually feel it in his body. Swallowing to moisten his mouth and throat, Allen was trying to figure out what he needed to do now.

He could go tell some of the hunters that Kanda went into the barrier searching for his weapon. They would definitely go out and find him. After all, Kanda had some of the best potential at being a great hunter so they would do anything to keep him safe. However, if he told them, the backlash that would descend upon the demon's head would be great. The higher ups would blame him if anything happened to the raven-haired man. Growling, Allen ran a hand through his hair. This was not good. What was he going to do?

"Allen?" Lavi asked as he walked up to the pacing demon.

"What!" Allen snapped, far too tense to realize who was talking to him.

"Easy," Lavi nervously laughed, "I know that you're probably tired of being cooped up but try not to take it out on me."

"Sorry Lavi," Allen whimpered, letting out a sigh, "It is just that I am beginning to truly worry for the wellbeing of our friend, Kanda…and I'm starting to talk like an old Englishman again! That stupid BaKanda is messing with me I just know it! He wants me to get so worried that I do something stupid then he's gonna laugh that deep, barely there laugh and call me Moyashi and then I'm gonna get pissed at him and then we'll fight and then I'll get in more trouble and he'll laugh again-"

"Allen!" Lavi yelled, shaking the demon, "Snap out of it! I don't know what the hell you're talking about but calm down!"

"Huh?" Allen blinked, snapping out of his rant, "Why are you shaking me?"

"You were freaking out about Yuu," Lavi sighed.

"Yuu?" Allen asked, confused.

"Kanda," Lavi tried.

"Kanda," Allen repeated, eyebrows furrowing, "What about BaKanda?"

'What's going on?' Lavi asked himself, 'Did he accidentally step into the barrier and get disoriented or something?'

"You were just ranting about being worried about the guy and how he was doing something just to get you to do something stupid," Lavi explained.

"I did?" Allen questioned, confusion clear in his eyes, "What was I saying…it was important…"

"I have no idea, Allen," Lavi sighed.

"Kanda," Allen said again, looking over to the barrier, "Something important about Kanda…Oh right! Kanda went into the barrier to look for his weapon a while ago and has come back yet!"

"What?" Lavi blinked.

"Kanda! He went into the barrier cause he sensed his weapon somewhere near here!" Allen explained, running back over to the barrier, trying to see the missing man, "But that was a while ago and he still isn't back yet!"

"Why didn't you say so!" Lavi gaped.

"I did!" Allen exclaimed, previous confusion gone.

'No, no you did not,' Lavi sighed to himself.

"That's it," Allen growled, startling Lavi as his hair spiked up and he released the glamour over his left eye, "I'm tired of waiting."

"A-Allen? Wh-What are you doing?" Lavi asked nervously.

"I'm going to locate that bastard and then send the guards after him," Allen growled.

"Locate him?" Lavi repeated.

"Just one of my many powers," Allen explained, eye's narrowed, "Though it is pretty hard to see through barriers."

"I see…I think?" Lavi said.

"Where are you, jackass?" Allen growled out, not paying attention to what he was saying.

'I've never heard Allen talk like this…At least, not this Allen,' Lavi thought to himself, watching Allen closely, 'When we were all together all of those years ago, sure. He and Yuu cursed each other out but could laugh together. They strived to cause each other embarrassment so long as the other didn't get hurt or in trouble. It was weird. They were friends but if you didn't know that, you'd figure that they hated each other. I mean, the way that they tormented each other, it was hard for me not to think that myself sometimes.'

"_That stupid BaKanda is messing with me I just know it! He wants me to get so worried that I do something stupid then he's gonna laugh that deep, barely there laugh and call me Moyashi and then I'm gonna get pissed at him and then we'll fight and then I'll get in more trouble and he'll laugh again-"_

'Wait…' Lavi thought, eye widening, 'That's why Allen seemed so out of it…When he was ranting, he wasn't thinking as his demon self. He was thinking as if he was back in the past! As if he was his old human self! I don't know what he's going through right now, but I do know one thing.

'He's starting to remember things,' Lavi thought with a small smile, 'He doesn't even realize it but he's starting to remember. His memories are starting to squeeze back out. Maybe…Just maybe, that means we're getting close to the key-'

"Oh god no," Allen whimpered, face pale as his eyes trembled.

"What, what, what?" Lavi exclaimed, "What do you see?"

"K-Kanda," Allen stuttered, drops of sweat forming nearly instantly.

"What about Yuu?" Lavi demanded.

"H-He got caught by Road," Allen whispered, voice nearly breaking.

"Road?" Lavi repeated.

"The Noah that can create and destroy "worlds" at will," Allen explained, "She's one of the most dangerous of the Noah."

"What? Fuck!" Lavi cursed, "What do we do!"

"Go round up some other hunters!" Allen snapped, white cloak suddenly bellowing all around him before his arm changed into his giant broad blade sword.

"Right! Wait…What are you gonna do then?" Lavi asked.

The redhead never got an answer because the demon charged through the barrier, no regards to the horrific pain that shot through his own body in doing so. The only thing that now mattered to the white-haired demon was saving the life of someone he cared for. Which if you spoke to any of the higher ups and you'll hear that this in itself is unheard of. Most demons, while capable of feelings, do not feel such devotion as to risk oneself with death. This is even more so when they are faced with the idea of dying one of the most gruesome deaths. But then again, what did the higher ups know? They thought that a demon could never be born of a hunter and how wrong were they with that?

"_**Allen!**_" Lavi screamed as the demon disappeared beyond the barrier.

* * *

"My, my, my," Road smiled at the non-moving Kanda who still gripped the sword tightly in his hands, "This hunter has a strong mind and a stronger heart."

"Road, my dear," a man's voice sounded, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Tyki," Road beamed.

"Hm? I know this hunter," Tyki blinked, "He was with the kid just before I killed him."

"Really? Huh, what a small world," Road laughed slightly.

"Perhaps," Tyki shrugged, placing his head on his niece's head, "Time to go kiddo. The Earl doesn't want us too rough up by this barrier."

"Right," Road nodded, rolling her shoulders, "I was getting ready to leave anyway. I can't stay here much longer without worrying about really getting hurt."

"What are you going to do about him?" Tyki asked, motioning towards the man.

"Other hunters should be coming out to search for him eventually," Road shrugged, flicking her wrist, "I think I'll just allow them to find him doing some…fight exercises."

With that, the two Noah's disappeared as Kanda regained control over his body. Or so it would seem like that to anyone who had been watching. But it was not as it seemed. While his body was now able to move, his mind was not connected to the any of the movements consciously. Instead, he was still stuck inside of his mind where he had been busy fighting all of the creatures that Road saw fit to send out. His body would swing the sword just as his mind was, cutting down nothing even though in his mind he could feel the blade cutting through the flesh and bone of monsters.

"Kanda!" Allen cried, pain whittling away at his strength, "Dammit all, where are you!"

"Allen!" Lenalee's voice rang out.

"L-Lenalee?" Allen questioned, "You got out here fast."

"That's what my weapon entails, remember?" Lenalee smirked before her face turned serious, "What are you doing out here?"

"L-Looking for BaKanda," Allen said, eyes darting everywhere.

"That's not what I mean," Lenalee sighed, "I mean what are you doing inside the barrier? Isn't the pain of it killing you right now?"

Allen ignored the woman, his left eye focusing on several flashes of a blue light. Narrowing his eyes, the demon quickly rushed toward the light. When he drew close enough, he could make out the form of the missing hunter. He let out a sigh of relief as he quickly approached the other.

"There you are," Allen sighed, a relieved smile firmly in place on his face, "So did you find your weapon?"

The response he got was a downward swing of the sword that the other held in front of the both of them.

"Is that it?" Allen asked, eye's wide in amazement, "Awesome! You finally have your wea-"

The demon was cut off as the very same sword descended upon his right shoulder Letting out a yelp of pain, the white-haired teen jumped back to get away from the other. Growling, he gripped at his wound, finding himself actually grateful to have the slash to fall over where he already held a scar. His eye's pointed a glare at the raven-haired male.

"What the hell, BaKanda!" Allen snapped as Lenalee finally made it over, "I know that you and I don't always get along but come on! Was that really necessary?"

'Don't always get along?' Lenalee asked herself, 'That's not right. These two haven't fought at all since we found out this Allen was the same Allen we knew way back when.'

Allen growled again when Kanda didn't say anything, "Well say something, dammit! I'll have you know that I didn't have to come out here! I didn't have to come out here and risk my life just to find you swinging a piece of metal around! So say something dammit!"

Again, silence was his answer. The demon gritted his teeth. What was wrong with him? He kept saying the weirdest things, things that he wouldn't remember seconds later. They just flew off his tongue so fast that his brain couldn't register what he was actually saying. And why was seeing Kanda like this bugging him so much? What could it be that just felt…off? He let his left eye scan over the hunter, ignoring Lenalee and her questioning. Gripping his head, Allen tried to force his head to focus. Why was it so foggy now? It was like there was someone messing with his thoughts, rearranging them.

'Fuck…My head hasn't hurt this bad since Road got a hold of me,' Allen groaned to himself, eyes widening.

"Road caught you, didn't she!" Allen shouted, suddenly remembering what he saw from behind the barrier.

Now that he looked closer, he could see that Kanda's midnight blue eyes appeared to be glazed over. He had to resist the urge to smack himself. He knew that! He even saw that before he forced himself into the barrier. So how could he forget that? Shaking his head, Allen let his sword return to being his arm.

"She's got him trapped in some sort of mind game, Lenalee!" Allen warned, charging forward, "Go tell Krory that Road was the one here!"

"But what are we going to do about Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of him!" Allen snapped, narrowly dodging the sword.

"R-right," Lenalee nodded before hurrying off to find someone.

"Snap out of it, BaKanda!" Allen shouted, clawed hand and sword clashing, "You've got to break free of her control!"

The two continued to clash for the longest period of time. Not that either was paying the slightest amount of attention to that. They were too busy going at it to notice their fellow hunters return with Lenalee and Lavi to the spot that they were having their dual. Everyone watched in shock as the two seemed to almost bathe in each other's blood. Allen was constantly calling out to Kanda, trying desperately to get him to free himself from whatever hold Road had on him, but it was becoming harder and harder for him to do so. The longer he stood inside of the barrier, the more strength he lost. Added to the fact that Kanda, at least at the moment, had to problems with injuring him, Allen was at a huge disadvantage. However, whenever a fellow hunter would try to get in to help, the white cloak that surrounded Allen would push them back.

"Stay out of it!" Allen shouted, shoving Krory away, "This is our fight!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Daisya snapped, "That's our brother!"

"I know that!" Allen snapped, clashing with Kanda once more, "But this is just something for me to do!"

"What kind of logic is that!" Lavi shouted.

"Honestly, I don't know!" Allen shouted back.

"Something's different about him today," Krory stated, eyes carefully watching for an opening.

"I think…" Lavi paused, eye locked on the battle, "I think Allen's starting to remember bits and pieces of his past."

"What makes you say that?" Marie asked.

"He was talking about Kanda like he always used to," Lavi explained.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Lenalee sighed, "I just thought it was a fluke before he sent me away but now I'm not so sure."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Link asked, "Knowing some of his past isn't going to help him fight right now."

"No but it will explain why he's fighting and why he won't let anyone else get involved with it," Lavi stated.

"What do you mean?" Miranda questioned.

"Well you see, before Allen left on the trip to Japan with his family, he came to us with a strange confession," Lenalee said, violet eyes simply staring at the two, "Now, you first have to understand that these two have always gotten into fights. They tease and taunt, kick and claw but they are extremely protective of each other. Nothing that could hurt the other was allowed near them."

"We could never figure out how this worked out so well but never really questioned it out loud," Lavi added, "But then Allen answered part of the silent question. The day before he left, he pulled us aside while Kanda was being chewed out for tossing an eraser at some kid's head. Anyway, he asked us a question that we never would forget…"

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hey…um, d-do you guys know anything that I could get for BaKanda while I'm in J-Japan?" a younger Allen asked.

"Huh?" the two other friend's blinked.

"I need to know what I should get Kanda while I'm gone," Allen rephrased.

"L-Like a gift?" Lavi stuttered.

"No, Lavi. I'm searching to find the perfect bomb to use to blow the idiot up," Allen said, rolling his eyes, "Of course like a gift~!"

"S-sorry, it's just that it's a little weird that you're asking this," Lavi apologized.

"Yeah, why are you going to be shopping for Kanda anyway?" Lenalee asked.

Both were surprised to see the boy's nearly flawless porcelain skin break out in a dark blush. He fidgeted slightly as the two stared at their friend as if he had grown a second head. Which was a distinct possibility if Komui had gotten a hold of him during one of his crazed moods.

"I-It doesn't matter why. I just need to know whether I should get him a real Japanese katana or if I should be looking for something else!" Allen suddenly squeaked, face still bright red.

"Allen, buddy, what's wrong?" Lavi asked, terribly confused, "I know that you and Kanda are friends but you guys never get each other gifts. Not even for you birthdays or Christmas. So why are you going to now?"

Allen sighed, "Before I tell you guys, you have to promise not to tell **anybody**, got it?"

"Spiders, snakes, and a lizards head," Lenalee giggled

"If we tattle-tale, we'll die till we're dead," Lavi finished, smirking. (A/N: Anyone who gets what movie this little oath is gets a cookie~!)

"I guess that works," Allen chuckled before taking a nervous breath, "There's two reasons I want to get something for Kanda while I'm in Japan. One, wasn't his family originally from there? I mean, if they were still alive, don't you think that Kanda would have grown up in his home country? So I just thought it would be nice to get him something from the country he was born in."

"That makes sense," Lavi nodded, "After all, Yuu-chan is always trying to find ways that he can connect with his original home country."

"Right," Lenalee agreed, "So what's the other reason?"

"Well," Allen said, fidgeting just a bit, "…I'm starting to think that I really like Kanda."

"Well, duh, Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi laughed, "You'd have to like him if you allowed him to be your friend~!"

"Not that kind of like, Lavi," Allen stated, overlooking that the redhead had just called him his unwanted nickname.

"You don't mean-" Lenalee gaped while Lavi stared at the other strangely.

Allen nodded, "I think that I really **like **like him, guys…"

The two just stared at the boy for a moment. His face was still slightly flushed but his eyes held the truth. More emotions than either of them could ever know swirled inside those silver irises but two stuck out the most. Trust towards his friends and love for the stoic teen they were talking about.

"F-For real, Allen?" Lavi gaped, losing the nickname for the other, "You're really not kidding us, right? This is for real?"

"Of course it is, Lavi," Allen stated, placing his hands on his hips, "Why on earth would it not be?"

"Well…" Lenalee started, looking over at Lavi still in shock, "Let's face it, Allen. You're only thirteen years old. You're still a little too young to be proclaiming that you truly like someone. Hearts can and will change, you know that right?"

"Mine won't," Allen shook his head, "I don't care how old I am. I know for a fact that I do like Kanda and nothing will ever change that."

"You sure?" Lenalee asked, worried for both of her friends.

"I'm positive, Lenalee," Allen smiled.

"…You do know that you're admitting that you're gay and you haven't even had a chance to like girls yet, kiddo," Lavi pointed out, "Don't you think you should wait and decide this for when you get a little older?"

"Not a chance, Lavi," Allen shook his head again, "I know that my feelings won't change, but the same can't be said about Kanda. Heck, I know that he probably doesn't like me that way but I don't care. So long as I can see him happy, I'll be happy."

"Holy shit…You are serious," Lavi whistled.

"Allen," Lenalee sighed, pulling the younger boy into a hug, "Listen to me. By admitting this, your life is going to get so much harder cause you're not going to be looking at Kanda as a friend. You'll be looking at him through eyes clouded over with love and that's not always a good thing."

"I know, Lena. I know," Allen smiled gently, "And as I said earlier, I don't care."

"Right," Lenalee nodded, "Well then, I'd go with the katana."

"You sure?" Allen questioned.

"Definitely," Lavi laughed, "You know how big Yuu-chan is with threatening people with the idea that if he ever got a sword, he'd cut them clean in two~!"

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard him phrase it quite like that," Allen laughed.

"What are you idiots still doing here?" Kanda's voice sounded from behind them.

"We thought that since you were being held back for an extra "lecture", we'd wait and then we could all walk home together," Lenalee beamed.

"Che," Kanda sounded, quickly heading off to his locker, "Whatever."

"Hmph, you could at least be a little happy that we didn't leave you here all by your lonesome self, BaKanda," Allen sneered.

"I'd be happier if you had, Moyashi," Kanda shot back.

"What was that?" Allen growled.

"Eh…Is that really him liking Kanda?" Lavi questioned as the two of them walked on ahead.

Lenalee giggled, "Well, you know what they say. Little boys are always mean to the ones they love."

*Flashback end*

* * *

"Of course, after that day, we never saw Allen again until he found us as his demon self," Lenalee whimpered, wiping her eyes slightly, "He never got to tell Kanda how he felt and now his memories are locked away."

"But whatever is holding back those memories is now starting to crack," Lavi stated, eye still locked on the battle, "That's why he won't let anyone else fight Kanda. He is probably so angry to see that the idiot got caught by Road so easily. He knows that all Kanda needs is a good ass whooping but that connection between the two of them won't let him allow anyone else lay a finger on him."

"I guess that makes sense," Miranda nodded.

"Maybe that means Kanda's the main part of the key," Marie stated.

"Or maybe the sword that Allen wanted to get Kanda in Japan is the key," Krory thought aloud.

"Huh?" the rest blinked.

"Kanda came to me the other day, asking if Allen had anything to do with some kind of sword. He said that Allen remembered something about a sword and thought it was some kind of clue," Krory explained.

"I see! Allen remembered the sword that he was going to give to Kanda because he liked the guy!" Lavi exclaimed, "So the sword could be the key to unlocking his memories because it was so close to the person in his heart!"

"Maybe but," Lenalee said, eyes refocusing on the fight as the sound of clashing metal was heard yet again, "But how are we going to find that sword now? We don't even know if he was able to find a sword or even bring it back with him…"

"You're right," Lavi sighed, eye closing for a moment as he listened to the fight, "So much for that idea."

"Dammit Kanda!" Allen screamed, his shirt nothing more than shreds now, "I know that you're still in there, BaKanda! Wake the hell up!"

Kanda's eye twitched slightly this time. When Allen noticed he finally got himself some sort of reaction out of the other, a smile broke out on his face. Ignoring all of his pain, he deactivated his weapon. Dodging the many slashes directed for him, the demon grimaced as he felt his muscles screaming at him. His breath came in short, ragged intakes of air as he tried to find in opening in Kanda's stance. With the simple twitch of the other's eye showed that he no longer needed to fight. No, the fighting was done. Instead, he needed to try a different tactic. He had to get close to the surprisingly strong hunter.

He didn't know how it happened. His mind barely registered the movement of the hunter or the screams of all the others standing by, watching. The only thing he knew was that one moment he was a good couple of feet from Kanda and the next he was nearly face to face with the man. Pain erupted from his stomach, piercing him all the way from the front to the back.

'Oh wait…that's not the pain,' Allen thought, grimly, 'That's Kanda's sword…"

Allen coughed up blood as he tried to look up into Kanda's eyes. Growling, he saw that the hunter was still trapped in the mental world Road placed him in. The demon, ignoring the blood that flowed out of his wound, snarled in the face of the man that he once unknowingly adored. A sudden rush of emotions that he could not name flowed through his veins as he pulled back his right arm.

"That's it! I'm tired of waiting for you!" Allen roared, punching the man square in the jaw, "_**Would you wake up already, BaKanda!**_"

Somehow, the punch didn't send either flying. All it did was force Kanda's head to turn away from the seething demon. Panting, Allen waited for some kind of sign that he managed to get through to the man.

"H-huh?" Kanda blinked, eyes unfocused on the now blurry world.

"Oh thank goodness," Allen groaned, falling to his knees with the sword still through him, "You've finally snapped out of it…"

"M-Moyashi?" Kanda gasped, finally able to see the demon, "Wh-What the hell…"

"R-Road managed to catch you," Allen hissed out, fighting to stay conscious, "Whatever was going on in your mind, you were fighting out here too…C-Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?" Kanda asked, kneeling next to the demon.

"Would you be so kind as to take your sword out of my body?" Allen groaned, a weak smile on his face.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed, just now noticing the blade.

"E-Easy now," Allen whimpered, falling to the ground once the blade was gone.

"Allen!" many of the hunters cried out, rushing towards them.

"Why the hell didn't anybody stop me!" Kanda bellowed, grasping the sword tightly.

"We tried to but Allen wouldn't let anybody get near," Lenalee sighed.

"He was determined to save you himself," Lavi added, "I gotta admit that he's still has stubborn as before if not more so."

Before he could actually respond to the comment, Kanda's sharp eyes caught something that didn't quite look right.

"Hey, is the Moyashi's skin supposed to be turning charcoal?" Kanda asked.

"What?" the hunters all blinked, looking at the demon.

It was turn. Starting from the stab wound, Allen's pale complexion was quickly changing to that of a Noah's. There were a few moments of silence before chaos broke loose.

"Allen!" Krory cried, hugging the demon close to him, "Don't turn yet! Hang on little buddy!"

"Link! Link! Do something!" Miranda wailed, clinging to and shaking the blonde.

"I would if you would just release me!" Link snapped.

"Miranda! Please, just let him do his job," Marie said, trying to free the blonde.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Daisya and Komui screamed, running around in circles.

"Wh-What's going on?" Lavi questioned, "Why is everyone freaking out?"

"Remember how he told you when you guys first arrived here how he nearly lost control?" Krory whimpered.

"Y-Yeah," Lenalee nodded.

"Well, this is how it started!" Bak shouted, "He reverts to his Noah appearance before losing his conscious mind to the demon's hunger!"

"…_**WHAT!**_" the three friends screamed.

"Great Yuu! Stab the only demon that can get through the barrier around here!" Lavi shouted.

"You could have used your own weapon to get him out of this damn barrier before the fight got out of hand!" Kanda shouted back.

"Move!" Link snapped, shoving people out of his way, "Honestly, you all know that he can't control it forever."

Kanda couldn't watch. The second Link knelt next to Allen, the demon began screaming bloody murder when the blonde's hand touched his skin. His midnight blue eyes squeezed shut as he tried to erase the image of Allen bleeding upon his blade. As the screaming continued, the raven-haired man eventually opened his eyes as he quickly stalked over to way the sheath of his sword laid. Running his fingers over the words found, Kanda dared a look back at the demon.

'Why is his name on the sheath to this sword?' Kanda thought to himself, 'Even if he brought it before he changed, what's it doing here of all places?'

Sighing, the now wannabe samurai slowly sheathed his new weapon just as the cries of the white demon finally died down.

'Where's the key in all of this?' the three friends each thought as they slowly made their way back into town with the wounded demon in tow, 'We keep finding pieces but…But how do they all fit together?'

* * *

_**Mizu: *sighs* I'm is just a funky mood. I'm bored, sad, tired, angry, and happy all at the same time. I don't even know how I can be sad and happy at the same time let alone sharing those emotions with anger…Someone explain this to me.**_

_**Allen: Maybe if you'd explain why you always hurt me.**_

_**Mizu: We've been over this. You are the main character in the story so something has to happen to you otherwise it does not make sense or flow very well. **_

_**Allen: It's still not fair.**_

_**Mizu: Oh well. Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. I'll try to work on this more but no promises. Ciao for now.**_


	13. Turning the Key

_**Mizu: I HATE companies. I lost so much work cause of my laptop breaking down so now I'm trying to recover all that while being out so much money cause I had to buy another laptop when my old one wasn't even a year old yet! *sigh* The world hates me having money. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. I wish I did cause I could really use the money that comes with being the owner but since I do not make money on this, I guess that means that I no own…**_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **__Turning the Key._

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

"How's the quixotic idiot today?" Kanda asked as he walked into the demon's medical room, sword firmly at his hip.

"Same as every other day that you've come by, Kanda-sama," one of the nurses smiled, "We're still keeping him knocked out in case of him going on a rampage."

"Che," Kanda sounded before he took up his seat next to the demon's side.

"It really is perplexing," the head nurse sighed, "He's still essentially a demon so he should have healed by now, even if he was attacked by a hunter and his weapon. So why hasn't he…?"

Kanda was silent as he stared at the young white-haired demon on the bed. Ever since the day of the fight he had unconsciously with Allen, the other had been kept in a drug induced coma. The doctors swore up and down that he was fully healed to the higher ups but those fools wouldn't have anything of it. Kanda sighed as his eyes fell onto the boy's abdomen. The wound that he had inflicted had indeed fully healed. It had been healed ever since three days after the incident. But that wasn't what kept the higher ups from freeing the boy from his coma. It was the fact that some of the demon's skin still remained a charcoal color even though he was healed and far away from the barrier.

Leverrier had been livid about not releasing the boy until his skin returned to normal. He screamed up and down the hallways to the hospital wing while many of the friends of Allen begged him to let Allen wake up. When he arrived at the demon's room, Lavi, Lenalee, and himself had all been there and gave the Hitler wannabe an earful.

'A lot of good that did,' Kanda nearly snorted, 'It just got us in trouble for defending the "enemy"…bastard…'

Kanda sighed as he stared at the demon. All of the hunters just seemed to know that their comrade would never lose that pigment on his stomach. And it was all because it had been Kanda who had injured him. This was the thing that irritated Kanda the most. He had been the one to hurt such a close friend. A friend that while he never admitted it, he cared for a lot. He had always helped protect the boy from any sort of danger when they were younger. So how was he supposed deal with it when he was the one who hurt him?

"I see that you managed to beat us here yet again, Yuu-chan," Lavi joked lightly as he and Lenalee entered the room.

"Yeah," Kanda sighed, too tired to care that the redhead had used his given name.

Lenalee sat next to the raven-haired man and placed her hand over his own, "Kanda…There's something I think Lavi and I need to tell you something that Allen told us a long time ago."

"What he told you a long time ago?" Kanda repeated, "What? Did you guys just remember something?"

"Well, we remembered during the middle of your fight with him but we couldn't decide whether or not to tell you," Lavi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "If we didn't tell you though, it wouldn't have been fair to Allen…"

"How would it not be fair to Moyashi?" Kanda scoffed, "He's in a drug-induced coma for crying out loud. And even if he was awake, he probably still won't remember anything about his past life."

"Not Allen the demon," Lenalee shook her head, "Our friend, Allen."

Kanda's eyes widened as he slowly realized what the two were trying to say, "What did he tell you?"

"You know was going to Japan to visit some of his family that had moved there?" Lenalee started, "Well the day before he left, he pulled us aside while you were in detention to ask us what he should get you while he was in Japan."

"Why would he want to get me anything?" Kanda asked, looking at the demon, "We never had gotten gifts for the other."

"That's what we asked him," Lavi sighed, "And he said something pretty weird but outstanding."

"Huh?" Kanda blinked, confusion setting in.

Lavi and Lenalee shared a look before Lavi continued, "He told us that he loved you and that's why he wanted to find the perfect gift for you while he was in Japan."

"…Mind repeating that?" Kanda asked, not believing his ears.

"Allen loved you, Kanda," Lenalee stated, staring at the demon, "And we aren't talking about a crush, either. He really did love you Kanda."

Kanda nearly fell backwards in shock, "B-But he was only thirteen, how could he be so sure?"

"I don't know," Lavi sighed.

"What must it have been like to feel such strong feelings when so young?" Lenalee thought aloud.

"…S-So he loved me," Kanda whispered, eyes locked on the demon's face.

"That's the reason that he wouldn't let anyone stop your fight," Lavi said, "He was so upset at you because he has always thought of you as so strong but you couldn't get yourself out of that Noah's trap while at the same time he didn't want anyone else to hurt you…"

Kanda was silent as he stared at the demon on the bed. Lavi and Lenalee stood quietly, just watching how their friend was going to react to what they had just told him. Neither really expected him to accept the boy's feelings but all the same…They both just felt that he needed to know. Whether or not it was so that they could find the key to Allen's memories or it was for in case they couldn't save their friend, it didn't matter. Kanda just needed to know.

The samurai wannabe gently stroked the demon's silky white bangs away from the boy's eyes. Had he really been that blind back when they were younger? How had he missed something like that? He could believe that those two hadn't known until the little brat had told them but what about him? Weren't the two of them close to each other? Shouldn't he have been able to tell when the kid started to act differently around him? Kanda sighed as he stared at the demon that was once his closest friend. When did the little idiot start to fall for him? Or had the moron always felt that way for him?

When Kanda finally pulled away from him, Allen's eyebrows furrowed together. He let out a whimper as he moved his head back and forth. At the sound of the whimper, the three friends' eyes widened as the demon seemed to try to wake.

"I-Is he?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes," Kanda nodded after swallowing.

"But he's been under heavy sedation!" Lavi snapped, "Lenalee! You go get a nurse!"  
"R-right!" Lenalee nodded hesitantly.

But before the girl could make it out the door, a blood curdling scream was heard from the demon. His mix matched hands were suddenly clutching at his chest, head moving back and forth as he tried escape whatever pain had captured him in his sleep. Several nurses soon flooded the room seconds after the cry was heard.

"What happened!" the Head nurse demanded.

"We don't know!" the three all shouted, trying to be heard above the still screaming demon.

"He seemed to be waking but then he started screaming!" Lavi tried to explain.

"Waking! That shouldn't be possible!" The nurse gaped.

Suddenly, there was a surge of power that flooded the room knocking almost everyone to the floor, unconscious. The only three that managed to stay awake were the three friends. Lenalee had been knocked down and she seemed to be struggling to stay with them. Lavi was forced to his knees, clinging to the side table to stay up. Kanda of course was still standing but his body had broken out into a cold sweat.

A purple like aura surrounded Allen from on the bed. The friends gulped as they stared at the demon. What if his body created the barrier just like back when they first tried to free his memories? Would they be able to get everyone out in time? Would they even be able to get themselves out?

The boy's left arm suddenly lifted itself up and away from the boy's body. The three remaining people watched in stunned disbelief as Allen's weapon activated by itself. Before they could even guess what was going on, his left arm had swiftly changed into its blade form. The white cape then seemed to grab the hilt of the sword, slowly lifting it up. Then suddenly, it drove the sword into the demon over his previous scar from before. The boy screamed even louder than before lying limp and silent on the bed.

Slowly, the sword returned to its original form before the entire weapon disappeared. Gulping, Kanda nervously stepped forward. His eyes settled on the form on the bed. The boy's body was covered with sweat and his face was contorted in pain. Reaching out, he slowly touched the demon's left cheek.

Suddenly, Allen was wrapped in another cloak of moving aura. Only this time it was a light green. Kanda jumped back as the other two stared, too scared to think of running away. Finally, the green aura was gone, leaving behind a whimpering demon behind.

"A-Allen?" Lavi whispered from his spot.

The boy's silver eyes slowly opened, stunning the three with the pure look in them along with the pain.

"L-Lavi?" Allen whimpered, voice hoarse, "Wh-what…Where are you?"

The three sighed, relieved.

"You're in the hospital back in the demon hunter's side of the barrier," Lenalee smiled.

"H-Huh?" Allen sounded, "Why am I here?"

"What do you mean? You and Yuu here had a major battled and you were seriously hurt so we brought you back here," Lavi laughed nervously.

"What?" Allen gasped, "Why would I be fighting BaKanda…In fact, what are you guys doing here in the demon hunter's domain?"

"What are you talking about Allen?" Lenalee questioned, "You brought us here, remember? We ran away from home with you so that you could be safe here."

"W-Why would we run away?" Allen whimpered, head pounding, "You guys aren't supposed to be hunters yet. Your skills shouldn't have awoken yet…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, getting a very strange feeling.

"…Hey…Why do you guys all look so much older than before?" Allen asked.

"Older?" the three blinked before eyes widened.

"S-Say…Allen? What is your last memory from before you woke up?" Lavi asked, mouth dry.

"Um…Mom, Dad, and Catriona all on the plane to go to Japan," Allen said, "Speaking of which, where are they? And why am I in the hospital? And why on earth are we back in the village?"

The three friends all shared a wide eyed look before staring at their friend. Was it possible? Did they accidentally find what they had been searching for in that fight? Did they actually find the key to return Allen to his old self?

"Actually, I do remember something else," Allen said quietly.

"What?" the three all asked.

"I remember going to this store and actually finding this awesome katana~!" Allen laughed.

Kanda's eyes widened before unsheathing his sword, his katana!"

Allen's silver eyes widened, "H-How'd you get that! I-I bought that in Japan and had it sent here for…for you when you became a hunter…"

Big, pleading silver eyes looked at his friends, "What the hell is going on guys? Why the hell are you here and why the hell does he have that sword!"

That was it…that was the key and there was no way to deny it cause the proof was right before their eyes. Allen didn't have any memories of his time as a demon. He didn't remember being changed. He didn't remember killing his parents or watching his sister die in front of him. He didn't remember what happened to his uncles. And the reason for that was simple. He didn't remember cause he couldn't remember his demon memories. The only memories he held were from the past…

From the past when he was a human.

* * *

_**Mizu: I know, I know. REALLY short chapter but what do you want me to do about it? This was the best way to make it so that it could leave you guys with a cliffhanger and a way to prepare for the rest of the story. **_

_**Allen: So that's it? They found the key and now I'm human again.**_

_**Mizu: Not quite, my dear Allen~! You'd be surprised with the plot twists an author can put in place in a situation like this.**_

_**Allen: Crud…**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~! I'm going to have to really cut this short cause I've got finals that I have to study for now…grrr…Ciao for now~! **_


	14. Catch Me

_**Mizu: I am so SORRY that it took me so to write this chapter! I must have written it, deleted it, and rewritten the whole thing like fifty times! I never meant for it to go so long without an update. Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. And judging by how long it took me to get this latest chapter done, that's a good thing.**_

* * *

_**Hidden Demons: **__Catch me_

* * *

_That was it…that was the key and there was no way to deny it because the proof was right before their eyes. Allen didn't have any memories of his time as a demon. He didn't remember being changed. He didn't remember killing his parents or watching his sister die in front of him. He didn't remember what happened to his uncles. And the reason for that was simple. He didn't remember because he couldn't remember his demon memories. The only memories he held were from the past…_

_ From the past where he was a human. _

* * *

"Fuck," Lavi cursed, running a hand through his hair as he stood.

"What?" Allen blinked, clearly confused with how his friends were acting.

"I-I'll go get N-Nii-san," Lenalee said once she was able to stand.

"Komui's here too?" Allen asked.

"Find him fast, Lenalee," Lavi stated.

"Right," Lenalee nodded before activating her innocence.

Allen's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Lenalee speed off through the door.

"That's Lenalee's weapon," Lavi explained as he pulled out his hammer, "And this is mine."

Allen stared at Lavi for a moment before looking at Kanda, "And you, BaKanda?"

"This," Kanda said, holding up the sword, "The sword that you got for me from Japan…three years ago."

"Th-Three!?" Allen gasped before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Three years…?"

"Allen?" Lavi sighed before he questioned the boy again, "Are you sure that you don't remember anything else?"

He shook his head before groaning, "My head…Why does it hurt so much?"

"Lavi, why don't you go get that Link guy and the two crybabies?" Kanda suggested.

"S-Sure," Lavi nodded, eyes wide after being called his actual name instead of a stupid rabbit.

Allen sighed as soon as the redhead left, "Seriously, what happened Kanda?"

Kanda said nothing as he picked up each and every nurse one by one and carried them out of the room. Deciding that he didn't care that they were going to be left in the hallway, that's where he put them. When he returned, Allen's face seemed to lose all color.

"Wh-What happened to them!?" Allen demanded.

Kanda shrugged, "Either scared witless or sensory overload."

"From what?" Allen questioned.

"You," Kanda said simple, pulling out two pillows from under the bed.

"M-Me!?" Allen squeaked, "Why me?"

"Cause you unleashed an unreal amount of power before you woke up," Kanda stated, "Sit up."

Allen, stunned from the news, slowly did as he was told. He held himself up as Kanda stuffed the pillow behind him, "I-I did what now?"

"Just what I said," Kanda said, "Lay back."

"H-How?" Allen asked as he laid back so that he was now propped up, "H-Have I really been asleep for three years, Kanda?"

"…Sort of," Kanda said, staring at the boy.

"What do you mean, "Sort of" ?" Allen asked, afraid of the answer.

Kanda sighed. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on a full body mirror. Quickly moving it to where Allen could see himself, he nearly dropped it when the boy yelped.

"_**W-What happened to my hair! A-And what is with this red scar or marking or whatever it is!**_" Allen shrieked, hands flying to his face, "Did Lavi pull a prank on my while I was out or something!"

"No. That's just how you look now," Kanda said before smirking, "The hair does help you live up to your nickname, Moyashi."

Allen glared at his friend, "Really? My name's Allen, bastard. Do you really have to start teasing me the second I wake up?"

Kanda chuckled slightly before reaching over and literally ripping off the boy's shirt.

"K-Kanda!?" Allen squeaked again, face quickly flushing.

"Moyashi," Kanda said firmly, "Look at yourself."

"Huh?" Allen blinked dropping his arms to see all the scars that riddled his body, "W-What the…"

"Your body hasn't been asleep for the past three years," Kanda stated, "You've been fighting constantly in hopes of finding something."

"What? What on earth could I be searching for?" Allen asked, hands tracing over the large scar going over his right side.

"…You never returned to us when you left for Japan," Kanda said, so quiet that anyone else would have sworn it was a whisper.

"What?" Allen gaped, eyes wide.

Kanda nodded, "For the past three years, Lenalee, Lavi, and I have had no idea where you were."

Allen was silent for a few moments, "…So where was I?"

"In plain sight," Kanda sighed.

"But how come you didn't know it was me? I mean, yeah, with the hair and the scar I can understand not thinking so at first but just not knowing it? How many people do you know with silver eyes?" Allen almost scoffed.

"He means that you died back in Japan and never returned to them," Leverrier's voice sounded from the doorway.

Kanda whipped around to see Lavi with his hands clasped together and bowing his head while Link, Krory, Miranda, and Leverrier walked in.

"What do you mean died?" Allen questioned, silver eyes narrowed.

Kanda and Lavi nearly smirked. Even with only his human memories, Allen didn't trust this guy one bit.

"I mean exactly what I said," Leverrier smirked, "You, the demon hunter Allen Walker, died at the hands of the Earl. And you, the demon, or more specifically, the fourteenth Noah, was born with the loss of your mother and father's and two uncles' lives plus the loss your humanity."

Not caring the punishment, both Kanda and Lavi jumped for the man's throat. The only thing that stopped them was that Allen's weapon had activated and was forcibly holding them back. Everyone watched as he easily controlled his weapon to the degree that it could wrap itself around him and help him stand.

"W-What did you just say?" Allen whimpered, face paler than it had ever been in his life.

"You are no longer a hunter, Walker," Leverrier stated, "That part of you died three years ago."

"Not that part!" Allen snapped, "What you said about mother and father!?"

"Oh yes," Leverrier smirked again, "You killed them after your demonic birth."

Allen would have fallen to the ground if not for his weapon, "A-And Uncle Mana? Uncle Neah? Th-They're both-"

"Dead? Yes," Leverrier nodded, taking some sort of sick pleasure in Allen's misery, "Tyki Mikk is the one who was responsible for Neah's death but the one responsible for Mana's was you."

Tears suddenly filled silver eyes, "A-And what about b-big sister? Please tell me I didn't kill her…please…"

"You didn't," Leverrier stated.

"Oh thank god," Allen cried, bringing his right hand up to hide his tears.

"But you are the reason that she's dead," Leverrier chuckled.

"Liar!" Kanda snapped, fighting against Allen's weapon.

"Don't you dare listen to him, Allen!" Lavi shouted, "You aren't to blame for anything that's happened!"

"Foolish young hunters, he-" Leverrier started to say as Allen stared at Kanda.

"Shut up!" Kanda barked, "Listen Moyashi. If anyone was responsible for your sister's death then it would have to be me. We were out fighting against the demons outside of the barrier when that bastard Tyki Mikk came up out of nowhere and caught me. To protect me, who was stupid enough to go out without a weapon, she threw herself in front of me at the same time as you did. The bastard decided to then override your memory barrier and torment you by killing her in front of you!"

A resounding smack was heard throughout the room. Kanda's eyes widened before narrowing at the person who dared to smack him.

"You damned hunter will speak only when told to speak!" Leverrier ordered, rubbing his hand.

"Bastard!" Lavi shouted, he, too, now fighting against Allen's weapon.

Allen just stared at the scene before him. None of this made sense. He had of course known how the Earl could change a human's body into the holder of a demon and how he could awaken dormant demons. But how did he become a demon if he was born a hunter? Wasn't it impossible to be both? How was he able to kill both of his parents, two of the greatest hunters on the planet? He knew that none of them had the answers but the only person he could even hope to have known wasn't there.

The sound of a gun cocking drew Allen from his thoughts. Standing before him was just the man he was thinking about. He was holding his favorite weapon to the Hitler wannabe's skull, cigarette firmly in place in his mouth.

"I think you might want to reconsider barking orders when you are the only one here that doesn't have any, so to speak, "powers," Malcolm," Cross Marian smirked.

"Mr. Cross!" the two boys gasped.

"G-General Cross!" the other spectators gaped.

"Bastard," Leverrier hissed.

Silver eyes filled with tears once more as Allen let go of his weapon before he literally ran into the redhead's chest, "Uncle!"

"…He's his uncle?!" Lavi and Kanda shouted, "What the fuck!"

"Damn it brat," Cross scoffed, "It's hard to save your ass if you won't let me go."

"T-Too damn bad!" Allen cried into the man's chest before looking up with watery silver, "I-Is it true? Is everything this guy said true?"

Cross sighed and pulled the boy into a hug, "Yes..."

Allen's eyes seemed to shake as power suddenly seemed to roll off the boy's body in waves, "…no…"

"Moyashi?" Kanda questioned.

"Mother…Father…big sister…uncles," Allen growled out as Cross released the boy and slowly backed away, "T-They can't be dead…They were just here alive! They were just talking to me the other day!"  
"They are dead boy," Leverrier sneered, oblivious to the rage building inside the young teen.

"Shut up!" Allen screamed, hands flying up to clench his pure white hair, "They aren't dead! There is no way that father would die! He would protect the others!"

"Allen! Calm down! They're gone!" Cross snapped.

"I told you to shut up!" Allen roared, body unleashing an unprecedented amount of energy that blew out the windows and knocked out a good portion of the wall containing the door, "You're lying! Mother and Father were strong! There's no way that they could really be dead! "

"Shit," Cross cursed, "Don't make me repeat myself again! They are gone! Dead! They will never return so calm the fuck down!"

"Allen!" Lavi shouted.

"Of all times to set up a barrier, it has to be now!" Cross shouted, aiming in gun quickly.

Allen screamed out his pain for all to hear as he clutched at his head. Suddenly a rolling wave of power exploded out from the screaming youth sending everyone in the room flying through the hole in the wall. While many of those thrown tried to recollect their bearings, a translucent glowing orb of green surrounded Allen. His screams became muffled as the orb seemed to solidify.

"Brat, don't lose yourself in the grief!" Cross ordered but it was no use.

"Lavi! Kanda!" Lenalee's voice screamed as she, Komui, Reever, and Johnny ran up to them, "What's going on?"

"Mister Chuckles here decided to break it to the poor kid that his entire family is dead," Lavi growled as he and Kanda used their strongest death glares on the Adolf look alike.

"What!" Komui snapped, "You knew how mentally unstable Allen would be if he ever regained his human memories! You knew this! We've warned you and warned you not to pull a stunt like this!"

Leverrier just shrugged with his smug smirk firmly on place.

Reever gritted his, "You don't get it, do you?! With what you just pulled, you could kill him and then we'll be out one of the strongest bloodlines of hunters that we've ever had!"

"Wait, kill him!?" the three friends gasped.

Miranda nodded sadly, "It's true…the proof is right in front of us right now…"

"What are you talking about!" Kanda demanded.

Krory weakly pointed at the glowing orb that contained the still screaming Allen, not even able to look at it, "See that orb? It's a barrier that Allen's body created because he felt so much pain that it triggered the safety mechanism in his brain."

"With the sudden onslaught of emotional trauma placed onto his weakened mind's state, he's gone into shock," Johnny whimpered, "The barrier that he created to protect him from us is going to drain his limited reserves and leave him too weak to fight off the tortures his mind will create for him. He'll basically stay like that until he falls into a coma where he will quickly perish…"

"How do you know that that will happen!" Lenalee cried.

"Because this sort of thing can and has happen to many hunters," Komui stated sadly, "If something happens that weakens our minds even a fraction and then a great trauma befalls us, we can go through the same thing…"

"Isn't there some way to snap him out of it!?" Lavi pleaded.

Most people there that knew what was going on just shook their heads solemnly.

"To snap him out of it, we'd have to get into the barrier and force him out of his pain induced trance," Reever whispered, "But no one can enter these kinds of barriers. Not even the strongest hunters…"

"The only ones that could ever enter them were Allen's family due to their ability to create the strongest barriers in the world at will," Komui added, "But even then they were only successful in saving a falling hunter once…"

"Only once?" Lenalee repeated, face draining of color.

Komui nodded, uncharacteristically silent.

"I don't know about you idiots, but I'm not giving up on that idiot in there," Cross grunted as he cocked his gun, "He's got a lot of debts of mine to pay off so I'm not letting him off the hook so easily."

"Che, like hell I'm going to let that damn Moyashi just go and die on me," Kanda growled, drawing his sword, "He's already dragged me through enough shit to get this far and he owes me some damn explanations."

"We finally just got him back," Lavi stated, commanding his hammer to grow.

Lenalee nodded, her boots flaring back to life, "And we sure as hell aren't going to let him go ever again."

There was no signal to start. The three friends simply charged at the barrier. Their weapons all collided with the barrier surrounding their dear friend only to be sent flying straight back. Cross was shooting at the barrier at specific intervals as if trying to locate some kind of weakness in it. Seconds later, Kanda let out a roar before charging at the barrier again followed by Lavi and Lenalee. Each of the three younger hunters desperately attacked the only thing that separated them from once again reuniting with their old friend. After fifteen minutes of failed attempts, all four hunters were still at it. The rest of the people gathered there had given up but they hadn't. They pressed on, determined to make it through.

"Dammit Moyashi!" Kanda roared, bringing his sword down as hard as he could, "I always knew that you were like an overemotional woman but this is pushing it even for you!"

No one knew if it was because of their relentless attacks on the barrier or if it was simply because Allen had heard Kanda's insult. All that they did know was that the three friends were suddenly pulled into the barrier before it locked the rest of those gathered out.

Cross sighed before lowering his weapon, "Looks like it's all up to them."

"H-How did they-" Reever started to ask.

"Those three are all Allen has left of his old life," Cross stated, taking out a new cigarette, "They are also the only people in the world that he will be able to trust now."

"That doesn't answer the question, General," Komui stated.

"Look you idiots," Cross growled, nodding his head back at the barrier, "Allen has basically just woken up from a three year sleep. Everything around him has changed. Hell, even his body has changed. He just found out that not only was he turned into a demon, but he killed or was directly linked to the deaths of his entire family. He doesn't remember a single thing from the past three years. So you can't blame the kid for being scared out of his mind and trying to find some kind of comfort in this difficult time for him. That comfort is him allowing his closest friends see him at his breaking point and hoping that they will save him."

"I-I see," Komui nodded, understanding spreading throughout the group.

Cross sighed again before speaking once more, "However, even if he survives this ordeal, Allen will in no way be out of the woods. If anything, it has just gotten even harder for the boy."

* * *

There wasn't anything in the room. Nothing. It was as if everything has simply disappeared. It wasn't even a room anymore. It looked like a never ending space of glowing white with a slight green tint to it. That was all that there was to see. Just white space. And a single figure curled up in a ball in the middle of it all…

The three friends looked around themselves for a moment before noticing the figure. Slowly, they each made their way towards the figure, not wanting to spook him. The figure's shoulders were shaking severely as he cried to himself. White hair lightly clung to his cheeks as tears slid down his skin, a few tracing the bright red scar that covered the left side of his face. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a stiff collar that was held together with a red ribbon that matched his scar. A dark vest covered most of his torso and the shirt beneath it was tucked neatly into his black pants that clung to his skin. These pants were also tucked into black knee high boots. The entire outfit was one that none of the friends had ever seen but it seemed to fit the figure nicely.

"Allen," Lenalee whispered as she knelt beside the trembling figure.

Slowly, the boy opened his pure silver eyes to look at his three friends. They all could see the confusion and pain that filled him clearly. Lenalee quickly pulled the poor boy into a tight hug as she fought not to cry. Lifting his hands slowly, Allen wrapped his arms around his dear friend to return the hug. Soon, he was clenching at her shirt as the tears started to streak down his face again.

"Th-They can't be gone…Th-they were just here with me," Allen whimpered into her shoulder.

Lavi knelt beside the two and placed a hand on Allen's back, "I'm sorry buddy. They really are gone."

"No…" Allen cried weakly, burying his head further into Lenalee's shoulder.

Kanda said nothing as he too knelt beside his precious friend. Tear filled silver eyes looked up at him, searching for anything that would tell him that it was all a lie. Anything that would give him hope that what the man had told him earlier wasn't true. Anything that would allow him to stop his tears. No such thing was found in Kanda's deep midnight blue eyes. Instead of offering false hope, the normally stoic teen simply opened his arms to his friend and offered his shoulder up to him. An offer that was instantly taken.

Allen quickly rushed into the raven haired teen's arms, desperate for the comfort only Kanda could provide. He needed Lenalee's as well but for now, what he needed more was Kanda's blunt, I-don't-care-that-you-can't-accept-it, almost rough comfort to help him pick himself up.

The second Allen was in his arms, Kanda held him as close as he could. He still didn't understand anything of Allen's feelings for him other than just knowing that what the boy felt towards him was something greater than he had ever felt for anyone. What he did understand was that Allen didn't need to be babied. He just needed someone to allow him to soak their shoulder with his tears to get it out of his system. He just needed to borrow someone else's power for a little bit before he began to sort out things for himself. Thankfully, Lavi and Lenalee understood this as well. Both friends did nothing more than either rub the white-haired teen's back or place a hand on his shoulder. No comforting words were exchanged. Just simple gestures to show their once lost friend that he would not be alone after he dried his tears.

After what seemed like an eternity, Allen finally pulled away from Kanda, mismatched hands quietly wiping away his tears. The boy's body jumped a few times from hiccups that snuck out despite his wishes. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Allen looked at his three friends before smiling sadly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Lavi and Lenalee just smiled warmly back at the boy.

"Che," Kanda sounded, ignoring the slight upturn of his lips.

"So…has it really been three years since they died?" Allen asked.

"All but Catriona," Lavi sighed, "She died recently saving Kanda just like he said earlier."

"I see," Allen said sadly before looking at his hands, "What about me? How is it that I'm within the barrier?"

"Apparently, you as an insanely strong demon that no barrier can keep out," Lenalee stated.

"And all these scars?" Allen asked, running his hand over his left side.

"You've gotten into a lot of fights with other demons," Lavi explained, "But the one on your right is supposedly from you using your weapon to suppress your demonic powers."

"I still have my weapon?" Allen blinked, before remembering what took place before his body formed the barrier, "Oh yeah. I do."

"Still slow as ever, Moyashi," Kanda snickered.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda! I would expect you to have at least remembered that much!" Allen snapped.

"A-Actually Allen," Lenalee whimpered, drawing the youngest's attention, "The Earl put a cap on our memories too and we didn't remember who you were until after we met you again, running away to you here, and then meeting your sister. In fact, none of us even knew about hunters and demons until a short time ago."

"R-Really?" Allen stuttered, eyes wide.

"Sadly yes," Lavi sighed, running a hand through his hair, "We could vaguely remember how you looked and still had all of our memories of our time together but your name had been sealed from us."

"When we realized it, even Kanda went on a rage trying to remember what we called you," Lenalee giggled when Kanda's face suddenly flushed.

Lavi chuckled at the fuming raven, "We eventually just took to calling you Moyashi because that was all we could remember for a name."

"Great…" Allen groaned before sighing heavily, "This is all too much for me to take in at once. Plus this barrier takes so much energy to keep up."

"How'd we get through anyway?" Lenalee asked.

"Barriers aren't that complicated in actuality," Allen stated, stretching as he stood up, "IF the person wishes to speak to someone outside the barrier, it is very easy to get inside it."

"Then how come no one has ever been able to save a falling hunter?" Lavi asked.

"Most falling hunters are too overcome with their pain and grief to even think of letting someone in," Allen stated, "But if you are persistent enough to get through to them that you want to help, it is possible to save them. Though I've only been able to this once myself."

"W-Wait…You were the only one to save someone who had put up distress barrier like this?" Lenalee gasped.

"No," Allen chuckled as the white space slowly began to shrink around them, "You guys just did it too."

"What's happening now?" Kanda questioned, quick to his feet.

"I'm canceling out my barrier," Allen stated simply, looking at his right hand as he clenched it a few times, "I used quite a bit of my energy on this so someone please make sure to catch me as soon as it's gone."

"Wait…Catch you?" the three friends blinked as the last of the white space disappeared and Allen's body suddenly fell towards the floor.

* * *

_**Mizu: I actually have a few things planned but not a full plot line for this story…so if you guys have any ideas at all for this, totally feel free to shoot them my way. **_

_**Allen: You better had not be planning what I think you're planning.**_

_**Mizu: *laughs evilly before smiling sweetly at readers* Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~! Ciao for now~!**_

_**Allen: Darn it Mizu! What are you planning this time!**_


End file.
